Running From My Heart
by GothicBlueEyes
Summary: Changing the way your heart feels is already difficult its self. But when your heart burns for more than one person, it seems almost impossible to make up your mind.
1. Chapter 1: Trying New Things

"Acho!"

"You okay Marinette?" Tikki questioned with concern as her wielder scratched under her red nose. She groaned slightly with a slight nod, gripping the sides of her book bag, snuggling close into her scarf. The sound of crunching snow beneath her feet sounded as she mumbled into the cloth. "I'm not much of a fan when it comes to the cold." She claimed. Tikki bobbed her head side to side. "Yes, but the changing of season is a part of life, and it's a magical one!" Tikki flew up from her pouch with a slight spin and then dropped down as she shivered. Marinette smiled with a slight giggle. "See, little kwami's don't like the cold either."

Tikki puckered her lips as she shut the pouch flaps together. "This is why ladybugs hibernate for the winter." Marinette giggled again. The slight wind brushed from behind her, her pigtails blowing along the breeze. She grew silent as her eyes stared upon the thin layer of snow along the sidewalk she walked upon. "I wonder if Adrien likes the snow?" she whispered to herself. "The better question is-" Tikki started as she opened the flaps to the pouch, poking her head out. "Wonder if Chat Noir likes the snow?" she giggled. "Cats and frozen water."

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. "Cats don't like water, but, knowing his nature, he probably gets a kick out of it. Or how he'd say. 'Snow is purrfect for snowball fights.'" She claimed, she could just see him trying to throw a snowball at her. She'd kill him, if he tried anything like that.

As she closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath and exhaled. She wonder how he was doing. It's been more than a month since she last seen him. Hawk Moth has been very quiet lately. Maybe he hates the cold too. None the less, even though Chat got on her nerves, she did care about him. Part of her hurt not seeing him.

Marinette pressed her hand against the door to the bakery, the bell chimed as she walked in. "Welcome home darling." Marinette's mom smiled, her father by her side. "Hello mama, papaw." She spoke as she took her scarf off and kicked her feet along the mat. "You have homework?" Sabine questioned her as she threw her scarf along the rake and began untying her boots. "Just some math" Marinette said.

"Need any help?" she wondered. Marinette rose a brow as she held her boots in her hands as she took a step off the mat in her pink socks. Her mom is normally a tad busy when it comes to the bakery.

"Slow day?" she questioned them, making her way to the stairs. Sabine nodded. "Yeah, customers prefer to stay inside during the cold."

"Why get a warm cookie when it turns to an ice cube when you walk outside?" her father added, he then sighed. Cold times were always hard for them on some terms. It saddened Marinette to see them struggle.

"But that should be a reason people come out." Marinette claimed as she sat her boots next to the stairs. Her parents looked at her with confusion.

She stuttered. "N-not the ice cube part." She placed her hand on her hip and waved the other. "I mean, its cold out, so why not warm yourself up with a nice hot baked good?" she spoke. Her parents smiled at their daughter. "Maybe, we just need to do something different. A giveaway, perhaps" Sabine spoke as she looked to her husband. Marinette nodded as she looked around touching her chin. She was looking for something to inspire her, give her some idea. Something on display caught her eye she looked at a pair of croissants on display on top of a heart napkin.

A light bulb hit.

"I know, why not a couple croissant deal. Any person that comes in and purchase a croissant and a cup of hot cocoa, get the second one for free, and they can share it with a loved one." She told. After exchanging looks at one another they smiled. "What a wonderful idea Marinette." Sabine claimed as she folded her hands together. "Lots of couples would enjoy such a deal."

"The cold times are the perfect time for snuggling." Her father added as he put his arm around his wife and bent down, nuzzling noses. Marinette creased her brows. "Mama! Papa! Please! I'm right here! And what if someone I know comes in!"

They chuckled as her father stood up straight. "I'll go draw up some plans for this giveaway." Sabine claimed as she walked out. "And I'll start preparing and placing orders for supplies. I feel we might actually make some progress with this." Tom spoke as he made his way into the kitchen, bouncing slightly. Marinette shook her head giggling as she walked up to her room.

"That was a good idea Marinette." Tikki told as she flew from her pouch. "I'm sure that will help your parents out a lot." She told as Marinette walked over to her desk. "Yeah, I hope so." She claimed, setting her bags along the floor, sitting in her chair. "You think I should make some flyers and hand them out at school?" she questioned as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, spinning in her computer chair to her computer. "Yeah! I'm sure your friends would be good at spreading word and helping out."

"Especially Alya with her blogging and social media connections."

Marinette smiled as she turned her computer on and Adrien popped up along her screen. She cooed as she leaned across her desk, resting her head on her hands. "I wonder if Adrien would come." She giggled and squealed. "Adrien could buy me one and get himself one and we share a hot chocolate, and go strolling through the snow, and, and-"

"Woo-woo there girl. Why not concentrate on helping your parents then your romance life." Tikki claimed as she crossed her arms. Marinette blushed, scratching her cheek. "Ah, right. Ha, ha, got distracted. Sorry."

::

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked as she held a flyer to Alya outside of school. Marinette had designed a flyer with two croissants on it and a heart shape in the middle with the words. "Boulangerie Patisserie: Couple Croissant Giveaway. Upon any purchase of a croissant and a cup of hot cocoa, receive a free croissant to share with a loved one."

"Ooh, croissants, I just love your guy's croissants. I'll have to make Nino buy me one." She claimed as they made their way up the steps out the front of the school. Alya took a picture of it with her phone. "I'll share this along my blog. Who knows, maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir will show." Marinette shook her head smiling as they walked into the warm building. "Very funny."

"Oh girl, you know I never joke when it comes to Ladybug." She told as she typed along her phone, making their way across to the locker quarters. "It has been a month since we've seen of the dangerous duo. It would be awesome to see them buying a croissant at your store." She claimed. "Imagine the people coming to the place Ladybug was at."

Marinette blinked. She was right, if Ladybug and Chat came, then, maybe more people would come.

"Or heck, even Adrien coming would bring some fans in. He could buy you a croissant and you share a hot chocolate" she smirked as she looked at her friend. Marinette blushed and jumped. "What. Adrien. No. I. Well. I get croissants for free. I would. Never make him buy me one." She flustered as sweat fell down her temple, her friend knew her too well. Alya opened her locker as she shrugged, Marinette sat the flyers along the sitting bench and started opening her locker. "How about this, I'll ask Nino to bring you-know-who by the store to get a croissant. And see if they want to go walk around the town." She questioned as she hung her coat up.

Marinette's face glowed. "Would you really do that?" she wondered.

"Yeah, girl, I got your back."

Marinette hugged her best friend tightly. Alya patted her back. "But you know, if Ladybug shows up, you're on your own girl." She told as she poked her nose.

Marinette giggled. "Um. Yeah, if she comes. Yeah." She told as she took her coat off. She blinked as Alya grabbed her arm and brought her in close. She stared as she looked up at her phone she held up above them.

"Yo-yo, you Ladybloggers, Alya here for a personal update alert. This cute girl here with me, is my friend Marinette, say hi girl!" Marinette looked to Alya and then to the phone, she waved slightly as her friend crushed her face with hers. "Her and her parents are hosting a bakery good giveaway for couples, I'll post the flyer below this video. We are hoping to see Ladybug and a handsome Chat show up. So help spread word about this giveaway, and who knows, the dangerous duo just might show up. I'll update you guys with further information as the event comes up. Thanks! The great Alya, out. Say goodbye Marinette." Marinette blushed and smiled awkwardly.

Alya smiled as she tapped along her phone. Marinette stared at her with adoring eyes. She had such a great friend. "And there we are." She told as she held her phone up to her friend, hand on her hip. "People are already responding."

Marinette gasped and took her phone, looking at the screen. "Really, awesome, that's awesome, you're awesome." She expressed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yeah, I know." She stated as she took her phone back and tucked it into her pocket. "I'll talk to Nino during lunch, okay?" she claimed as she started off toward class. Marinette followed behind. "Y-yes, okay, thanks."

"What would you do without me girl?"

Marinette smiled as she held her hands to her chest as Adrien flashed in her mind.

Walking through the school, they started making their way up the metal stairs when Marinette gasped suddenly. "Oh gosh! I'll meet you in there! I forgot the flyers on the bench!" she claimed as she squeezed past Alya and a few other students making their way up. Alya yelled after her. "You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached to your own body."

Marinette giggled and jolted toward the lockers. She _was_ very forgetful. She would forget her own head if she could. Just the thought of Adrien, makes her loose her thoughts completely.

Turning the corner, she gasped as she crashed into a wall, or what felt like a wall. She fell back on her back and groaned slightly. She sat up and held onto her head. "What the heck did I just get hit by?" She blinked as papers flew all over the place. She looked ahead at what she ran into and then gasped. "Adrien!" she yelled. Adrien held on his own head as he looked at her. "Oh. Marinette."

"Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry!" she yelled. She stood and fidgeted around, she reached to help him but then second thought herself, and then back to reaching for him. He looked at her and took her hand. She quickly helped him up, but she jerked him too hard and almost slipped across the papers along the floor. Adrien quickly placed his grasp around her waist, preventing her from falling. "Careful." He told. Marinette blushed as she looked into his green eyes. Her face turned red and pushed away from him. "Sorry, sorry."

He rose a brow at her and then scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Your stronger then you look." He told.

"Me. No. I mean. Yeah. I'm super strong. And well. No. I mean." She grumbled as she hid her face. "My god."

She peeked between her fingers and saw him bend down as he picked up the papers. She gasped. "Oh! Your papers!" she yelled as she started scrapping them up. She blinked as she looked at the light blue flyers. Boulangerie Patisserie? "They aren't mine; they're yours. Or, well, I thought they were yours, since they have your parent's bakery name along it." He explained. She blushed. He remembered the name to her parents' bakery? "You forgot these in the locker quarters. They are yours, right?" He questioned.

"Ah-ah, yeah, yes, yes, um, yeah, my parents are having, this jiveaway. I mean give away." She explained as she picked up the papers. "Yeah, I read the flyer, whoever buys a croissant and hot cocoa gets a free croissant." He told. "Sounds like a good deal to me" He explained as he looked over one of the papers he picked up. "Um. Y-yeah, well, I-" They both blinked as their hands touched a flyer they both were reaching for. They both looked at each other, eyes locking.

Marinette giggled awkwardly and quickly grabbed the paper and stood. "Yeah, um, thanks, sorry." She gulped. Marinette turned and tried walking away from him, but she blushed as she turned back around, realizing he still had the papers he picked up. He chuckled in his breath as he handed them to her. "Can I keep one?" he questioned before she tried to turn away. Her face grew hot and she looked around, she thought steam was coming off of her skin at the moment.

"Um. Ah. Yeah. Yeah. Of course" She gulped and shakily gave him one.

"Cool, maybe I'll stop by. I can probably skip Piano Lessons that day, since my dad has been out of town." He told as he looked the paper over.

"Ah! Yeah! Yeah! You would. I mean you should! We have great crossiant and other baked goodies, and hot chocolate and um. Ladybug will be there!" her brain spoke and then shut her mouth quickly. Adrien face jerked toward her. "She will?" he asked.

"Ah. Um. Yeah. Well. We are hoping her and Chat will show. Um. You know. Um. Good plebiscite since we haven't seen then in a month?" Her knees started shaking, her throat growing dry. She for once didn't want to be talking to him. Adrien looked at the flyer. "A month, a week and 3 days." He whispered. Marinette tilted her head. "Huh?"

Adrien blinked and blushed. "Um, nothing. S-so, yeah, I'll see if I have time to come by. It would be cool if Ladybug showed, heck even Chat Noir, he sure is awesome." He claimed with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Not as awesome as you." She cooed. He rose a brow at you. "Um, ah! Got to go!" she yelled as she bolted off to class. She suddenly bumped her shoulder into the door way as she headed up, it caused her to loose balance a tad and she spun herself around, facing Adrien again. She uncomfortably and scooted out of his sight, waving awkwardly.

Adrien smiled. And then lifted his shirt slightly. "You hear that Plagg, Ladybug might make an appearance."

"Yeah dude, _might_." Plagg told as he yawned.

"I don't know Plagg, my lady is always loyal to her fans, and if not, maybe if word Chat comes, she will show." He smirked, as he placed his hand under his chin.

::

"So is it true? Like, is Ladybug really going to be there?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed, glaring at Alya. Sabrina standing behind her, copying her glare. Marinette slowly walked into the room, handing each student she passed a flyer, she walked pass Chloe and sat along her seat. "Yeah girl, Ladybug is so going to be there. Am I right Marinette?" Alya questioned, sitting her hand on her friends shoulder. Marinette blinked. "What?"

"Tell Chloe that Ladybug will be at your parent's bakery giveaway." She told, Marinette made a face at Alya, an, are-you-serious? face. "I think you're lying, lying to all of us to force us to that secondhand bakery." All the students frowned as they slightly shifted away from Chloe, Adrien walked into the doors and touched knuckles with Nino.

Marinette jerked her face to Chloe. "Excuse me? Second hand? My parent's do something they love and something that provide to others with baked goods. They make food for others to enjoy and they work very hard to be where they are today. Unlike someone's dad and daisy daughter; who just buy their way to the top to control people. Who, I need to mention, are secondhand themselves." Marinette glared. Chloe gasped. "Well then, we will see whose laughing when Ladybug doesn't show up to that little begging event." She claimed, whipping her ponytail as she strolled back to her seat as the bell rang. Marinette crossed her arms, Alya touched her shoulder. "Oh my, gosh, girl, that, was awesome." She claimed. "You showed her."

"Yeah, that was awesome Marinette, how you stood up for your parents and what they do." Adrien spoke as he sat in his seat in front of her. "Way to go." Marinette blinked and smiled awkwardly as he turned his back on her. Alya giggled as she nudged her friend. "Let's just hope Ladybug, does show up. Or Chloe wins."

Marinette's awkward smile faded into a frown. ""Ha...ha...right."


	2. Chapter 2: Messing Up

"So what are you going to do Marinette?" Tikki floated in the middle of Marinette's room as she watched her frantically walk back and forth. Marinette was flustered, she had no idea on what to do. "Are you going to transform into Ladybug? Or stay as Marinette for the giveaway tomorrow?"

Marinette groaned as she gripped her head. "I don't know, I mean, pro's and con's." she stopped as she turned to Tikki. "Pro: If I become Ladybug, Alya has a scoop for her blog, I prove Chloe wrong, along with parents will possibly get packed with Ladybug fans. Con: I can't be with Adrien as Ladybug. And what if he shows up, right _when_ I'm Ladybug, he buys a croissant and then leaves, along with my chance." Her world shattered under her feet as she spoke such horrible words, she slouched slightly with a groan.

Quickly standing back up. "Pro: if I stay as Marinette, I get the chance of being with Adrien, I can help my parents run the giveaway for a little bit. Buuuuut. Con: Alya has no scoop, Chloe wins and we possibly won't get that many customers that could come in."

Marinette bit upon her lip as she heard her own words, she groaned as she flopped along her pink chaise longue. The world spun around her as her brain raced. Tikki floated over and sat along the pillow next to her head. "Oh Tikki" she mumbled into her pillow. "What do you think the right answer is?" She questioned. Tikki patted her. "Marinette, I think you already know how to use this lucky charm."

Marinette glanced up at her and sighed, flopping her head into her pillow again and released a long grunt. She knew the right answer, her parents would always come first. The soft cousin below rubbed against her forehead as her blue eyes stared along the pattern she laid upon. Her brain continued to race about and her heart slightly ached. She loved her parents, with all her heart, and she knew she had to do this, it was the right thing. But, alas, her heart was wanting to be with Adrien. Marinette sat up and turned, pulling her legs to her chest as she laid her head upon her knees. She felt horrible that she even had thoughts of picking Adrien over her family. Tikki frowned down upon Marinette, she could tell she was struggling.

"Maybe you can ask Chat for some help." Tikki claimed as she floated above her, sitting on her head. "If you ask Chat to come, you can be Ladybug a little bit. Both of you can be there, but state you have urgent business and can't stay long. And then you turn back into Marinette before Adrien even gets there." She explained with a twirl.

Marinette rose her head as she looked across her room, her eyes searched a photo of Adrien along her wall. Marinette got up and walked across the room. Her fingers grabbed the corner of the page and pulled it down, staring along his face along the sheet. "I could ask Alya to have Nino bring Adrien around at a different time. That way, I can't be Ladybug while Adrien is there." She smiled as she sat the photo along her desk. She twirled on her heels and looked to her little Kwami. "Tikki, time to transform, I need to call a _certain_ ally cat for help."

::

"You better snag me a crossiant or two." Plagg demanded as he nibbled on his cheesy snack. Adrien was biting on his stylus, staring at his homework. He blinked as bits of cheese fell along his screen. He then turned and glared at his kwami. "Is all you do is eat and sleep." He told as he stood from his desk and walked across the other side, flicking the bits of aged milk off his screen.

"What? A crossiant and this cheese would go, how would Chat say, puurfect together?" The little kwami threw the cheese into the air and swallowed the entire thing whole.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Adrien looked out his window as he walked toward his couch. "I don't know if I'll go. I have my piano lessons tomorrow, and if dad found out I skipped it, he'd be mad. I mean, I might go but we'd go as Chat." He explained.

Plagg flew over Adrien's shoulder and to his wielders side as he sat along his white couch, Adrien crossed his leg and propped his tablet along it, staring at the equation along the screen. "You're not going as Adrien? So I have to do all the work, while you walk around and autograph papers and get food?" he groaned. "Gah. I'm. So weak. Can't. Go. On." Plagg fell to the surface of Adrien's coffee table, gagging and then falling silent.

Adrien made a sour face at him, rolling his eyes he sat up and picked him up by his little Ahoge whisker and brought him at eye level. "Plagg, stop fooling around, act serious for once."

"Gah, come on, can't a kwami play dead in peace? Besides, you only want to go because of Ladybug, what if Ladybug doesn't show, huh? Then it was a waste of my energy."

Adrien sighed as he watched his kwami cross his little stumpy hands, pouting with such a grumpy cat face. "True, but still, Marinette is one of my friends, I think going as Chat _would_ help her family out more than me going as Adrien Agreste." He claimed as he sat the tiny blob on his shoulder. "Your calling her your friend? You barley talk, anyways, when she does, she babbles like a _weirdo_." Plagg stated and made funny noises, mocking Marinette's behavior, fidgeting his arms about and slurring words.

"Hey, watch it, she _is_ nice, it _is_ weird how she acts, but she still is my friend. She can be cool, sometimes. And I find her babbling and shyness, kind of, well, cute in weird way." He claimed as he scratched his cheek, staring at his homework along the tablet.

"snooze-viIIII-lll-ll—llllee-!" Plagg suddenly started vibrating and juddering all over the place. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Adrien stared at him with confusion as he watched Kwami struggle with his words. "I- think. Ladybug is trying to call you!" he yelled as he floated back and forth. Adrien blinked, his heart dropping down to the bottom of his stomach, a smile spread across his face as he stood. "Quick Plagg, claws out!" he yelled as he jerked his hand up, forcing the vibrating Kwami into his ring.

::

After transforming, Chat brushed his claw through his dirty blonde locks as he spun his staff in the other. His eyes looked across at his wall mirror, he smirked and winked at himself. Clearing his throat, he opened the screen. "Long time no see, Bugaboo" Chat claimed as Ladybug's face appeared on his staff. "Are you feline fine today?" he was trying to act smooth, but seeing her face again. It made his knees wobble slightly. Her blue eyes pieced into his heart and then her voice, it made it shatter and melt.

"Now, now, none of your silly puns and pet names, I need to ask you something." Ladybug stated with a serious face. "Have you heard about this, give away going down at this bakery, I believe it is called; Boulangerie Patisserie, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I was thinking about stopping by, what about you my spotted partner, we don't want to disappoint our awaiting fans and while we are there, we can share a hot chocolate together."

"Should silly cats even be drinking chocolate? Anyways, that's just it, I have some urgent business to do tomorrow so I'll stop by for a minute, take some pictures, answer any questions, maybe eat a crossiant, but then I'll need to leave." She claimed. "Could you help me with sneaking out of it without drawing attention away from the giveaway?" Chat smiled as he bowed his head to her. "Anything for Ma 'Lady~ Do you need any help on that urgent business of yours?" he questioned with a wink.

She smiled and shook her head. "This is non-superhero urgent business, thanks anyways." She told. "So I'll see you tomorrow right when the giveaway is going down."

"Of course, you can bet your spots that sweet cheeks." Chat smiled. Ladybug chuckled, slightly amused.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Fine, you can share one hot chocolate with me." He smirked with a wiggle of his brow.

She groaned, she didn't want him changing his mind, so she had to agree. "Fine, fine. I'll see you then."

Chat smiled as his screen went black, his heart raced like a rocket. He swore he could hear it, he punched the air with glee as he transformed back, Plagg shaking his head as he floated next to him. Adrien grabbed Plagg and gave him a noggie. "I'll bring back lots of croissants after tomorrow."

"And cheese?" he asked as Adrien let him go.

"And cheese. I promise" he smiled at his little tiny friend.

::

Marinette bit her lip hard as she stood next to her parents in the store, helping with displaying the baked goods. Her mom worked along the register as a few customers ordered through her. Marinette nodded to Sabine, as she asked her to grab her two croissants, three cookies while she got the hot chocolate. Marinette grabbed the small bag in her hand and the other with a pair of tongs as she reached, grabbing the baked goods in the warm display. Her hands shook slightly as she handed the bag to her mom. She needed to get away, but she had to help her parents first. There were only a few customers in buying some things, but majority were there to see if Ladybug would show. And she was Ladybug. Marinette was getting slightly nervous. One. That she had to sneak off and become Ladybug. Two. Hoping Chat wouldn't make a fool of himself. Three. Hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself when she is Marinette and around Adrien. Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulder, causing her to jump. A stake pierced her heart with slight fear at the sudden contact. "Hey girl, wow. You okay?" She wondered. Marinette smiled awkwardly and nodded. She explained that she was just nervous about this giveaway and about Adrien.

Alya smiled and nodded. "Well any news about Ladybug and Chat?" she wondered. Marinette blinked and bit her lip. "Um, no, but I'm sure they might come." She shrugged awkwardly. "The giveaway is just starting." She claimed as Alya turned her phone toward her. "Well, let's hope soon, or my bug followers won't be happy." She told as she pointed her camera around the room. "Nino is just waiting for Adrien to return home. He'll be here soon, just relax" Marinette smiled and groaned as Alya walked away.

"Where could that cat be?" she spoke. "What was that Marinette?" her father asked through his stache. "Um. I. Um said, bur, its cold, I'm going to go find a thicker jacket" she claimed as she scooted away and up the stairs.

"Maybe he's waiting for you outside, waiting for both of you to make an appearance." Tikki spoke as she popped her head out of her pouch. Marinette nodded as she made her way up to her room.

::

"Where could my ladybug be?" Chat mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of the building across the bakery, kicking his leg as it hung off the side. His stomach growled as the smell of the baked goods entered his nose. He licked his lips as he saw some people leaving with bags of fresh pastries and hot drinks. His claw touched his stomach as it growled slightly. Plagg always seemed to take control of Adrien's body, mainly his stomach when it came to food. He always seemed hungry as Chat.

He huffed in the cold, swinging his leg off the side and stood. His body turned away as he walked across the roof to the other side, pulling his staff out. Placing it to his ear, the dial rang for Ladybug. After a few rings, she answered. "Hey, where are you?" he wondered. "You didn't go back on our word, did you?" he teased.

"Chill kitty kitty." She claimed along his staff. He jumped as he was poked in the side suddenly. "I'm right here. Claim your whiskers." She told as she put her yoyo communicator away and placed her hands to her hips. He smiled as he put his staff away, his eyes grew soft as he stared after her. He could feel his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. She rose a brow at him as he continued to stare. "Everything okay?" she wondered. He flinched and his shoulders shook as he let a chuckle out scratching the back of his head. "Ah, yeah! Sorry, it's, just good seeing you again, in person." He spoke with blush along his cheeks. Ladybug smiled softly.

"Your such a silly cat, you know that, right?" she giggled, he chuckled along after her. His stomach filled with butterflies as he heard her laughter.

::

"Ladybug, do you have to go?" a fan questioned her as she made her way to the door. It had been question after question, picture after picture. "Yes. I have some urgent business to attend to, I'm sorry." She handed her hot chocolate to Chat, Adrien could show up any minute now, she had to change back. "But, hey, Chat is here, if you have any questions, I'm sure he can answer them on my behalf." She told, he nodded to her, and she gave him a smile of thanks as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I don't blame her for leaving, she must not of liked the food, I personally thought it was a tad bland" Chloe told Sabrina as she looked at her pink nails. Ladybug glared slightly. She turned to Tom and Sabine. "Thank you for the wonderful croissants and hot chocolate, they were both wonderful! I defiantly will be returning for more in the near future." She claimed. Sabine touched her cheek and smiled. "Ladybug likes our food." She squealed. "Of course she does, our goods are the best" Tom stood proudly, hand on his hip and other on his wife's shoulder. Ladybug smiled as she left the bakery.

"So there we have it Ladybloggers" Alya stated as she filmed that last few seconds of Ladybug before she took off on her Yo-yo and then turning the camera back to her. In the background, some of the fans started to leave the store, Chloe and Sabrina stepped out the door. Chloe smirked and flicked Chats bell on her way out. Chat blinked and awkwardly smiled at her as she winked at him before she left. "The bug, has left the building, be sure to stop in for these mouthwatering baked goods at where the famous Ladybug stood." She claimed as she took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie on camera. She then turned to Chat as he took a sip of the drink in his hands. "Are there any last minute questions you can answer for your fans?" she wondered, his eyes brightened. Chat smiled, turning to the camera. "My fans, well, of course, anything for my darling fan girls out there." He winked at the camera as he flexed his arm.

Marinette slowly strolled down the stairs and snuck over to her parent's side. "You missed seeing Ladybug! She liked our food!" her mom stated all happy and busy at the cash register.

Marinette giggled. "Oh wow, of all my luck, I miss seeing her, oh well, at least I get to see Chat Noir." She shrugged as she looked over to the crowd. The store had become super packed with fans when Alya first recorded sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir arriving on the scene. It made her happy to see so many had come out. Some fans had Ladybug patterned shirts and posters, others had black cat ears on and bells tied around their necks. It was cute. Fans were always up in her face, so seeing them from a different angel, she realized how many there were and how devoted they were to them. Marinette bit her lip as she looked around, maybe Adrien was there, and she just didn't notice because of all the fans.

"BUG-Lady2357 asks: 'what do you do when you're not helping save the day with Ladybug?'" Alya read along the chatroom.

"I work out, got to, stay in shape," he stated as he arched his arm, showing off his arm muscles. The girls in the crowd squealed and grew closer to him. Chat began answer questions from Alya, answering them in a stuck up-full of himself way. Marinette rolled her eyes at him. 'Seriously Chat,' she said in her head as she watched him make a fool of himself. She chuckled to herself as she leaned across the counter, watching them all. Her eyes kept looking to the windows. Hoping Adrien would show soon. She was just hoping to see his blonde locks walk across the glass.

"Show us your staff!" a girl yelled. Chat smiled. "Anything for you, sweet cheeks~" he smirked as he gave her his hot chocolate. The fan freaked and started teasing her friends with it. They are glared after her as she snuggled close to it. Chat cleared his throat and flicked his nose with his thumb as he reached back. Flinging it out, he extended the staff. "Cool right?" he claimed as he leaned on it. "Best weapon to have. It extends and can lift me up really high, along I can hit bad guys with it, and it's a communicator. I use it to call My Ladybug"

"Can you twirl it for us?" a fan cooed as she plead to him with her begging eyes. Chat smiled as he looked to his staff. He really shouldn't, not here. He bit his lip as he looked to his pleading fans.

Marinette shook her head and sighed. 'Please, don't' she grumbled to herself. Chat didn't want to disappoint his fans. "Why, sure, of course." He told as he jumped on top of a glass bakery display. Marinette's family cringed. "Boy, I beg of you, don't do that. Please, get down from there." Tom told. Marinette glared slightly as he ignored her father, she walked to the other side, behind where he stood. "You're going to break something you cat, get down." He glanced back at her but then looked at the crowd of people, waiting for him, he didn't respond to her, Marinette grunted. "Don't make me use force; I'll get the spray bottle and make you get down." Chat blinked and chuckled.

"Oh, feisty~" he smirked and bent down, an inch from her face. "I like that~" he winked. "Don't worry Princess, I got this." He explained as he stood. Marinette rolled her eyes at that stupid pet name, crossing her arms. He entwined his fingers along the staff and extended his arms, he then twirled it with force. He glided it hand to hand, and around his back. The staff became a blur to everyone as he twirled it with such speed. He threw it into the air, it twirled, and then flew back down, as he caught it, he then continued to twirl it.

"Wow!" the girls cooed. Marinette shook her head, placing her head along her forehead. Why does he has to be such a show off? Alya smiled and zoomed in on Marinette's face. Marinette looked at her friend and waved the camera away, glaring. Alya giggled and zoomed out and back to Chat as he continued to twirl the staff. Marinette looked up at Chat and poked his leg. "That's enough." She ordered, he didn't pay attention to her. He was drawn in by the fans.

"Yeah, it takes time to practice, you can't be this awesome in a day" he smirked. "Maybe one day, I can teach you how it's done~" he winked upon the crowd.

"You can show me any day Chat~" A girl hummed at him, as she twirled her hair along her finger.

"Ah, he was talking to me." Another fan stated, as she waved to him, returning the wink.

"No, he was talking to me, I am the one that asked him to bring his staff out in the first place!"

"I'm a bigger fan then you, it should be me!" – Fans yelled all around him and started bickering back and forth. "Please, calm down, don't fight over me, there is enough of me for all you lovely kittens." He claimed as the fans arguing grew louder and the room's aura shifted as fans began pushing one another. Chat slightly smirked at the girls fighting over him but then he gasped as a few fans tried to grab him by the feet. "Woo-woo" he told as he danced around their hands. "Cat's don't like being grabbed at." He told. "Hands off the merchandi-" he gasped as he ran out of space to walk as he backed up. The whole room gasped as he fell off the glass display case, falling back onto Marinette. Falling back his grip upon his staff came loose and it flung across the room.

Marinette blinked as his nose was pressed against his, she turned red and shoved him off of her. "Get off me!" Marinette yelled from below Chat. " _Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking_." Chat told sarcastically as he whipped his uniform off. She stood and gasped as the staff flung up to the ceiling and bounced off the top and ricocheted across the room, bouncing across walls. Chats eyes widened as he watched it back and forth. "Everyone, get down!" she yelled, she gasped as Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. In that split second, it shot above her head, hitting the wall. Her heart sank as she stared at the chip it left in the brick wall. Fans screamed and ran all over the place, falling over chairs and the two tables as it bounced all over the shop, hitting a wall and shooting back the other way.

Pictures fell and shelves were knocked out of place. "No. No. No. No!" Marinette yelled as she crawled around the counter. Everyone flinched as the sound of glass shatter and soon, the room grew silent. Marinette's heart sank as she looked up to the front of the store. His staff crashed right through the front window, destroying the store logo on the front. Baked goods on display were knocked all over the floor. Broken tables and chairs laid upon the floor as fans gathered themselves to their feet. Chat and Marinette stood then cringed as they looked around the room.

"Our bakery!" Tom yelled with such sadness. Marinette covered her mouth, staring around in horror at the sight. Alya jaw fell slowly. "Um. So that's everything Lady-bloggers, time to skedaddle. Alya out." She claimed as she turned her phone off quickly. Her eyes shot at the fans as some tried to gather next to Chat. "That means you all leave too, now go; scram!" Alya yelled to the crowd as she started shoving people out the doorway. Chat looked about the room. He looked around at the disaster he made. His brain was having trouble processing what was going on, everything moved in slow motion as he listened to his slowed heart rate. Marinette frowned as she walked across the trashed up area. His green eyes looked over at her as she bent down in front of him. She reached down, picking something off the ground. Marinette's hands grasp around a broken picture frame, the photo inside covered in hot chocolate, smeared and torn. He went to speak but shut his mouth as he saw a tear fall from side of her face. She stood up slowly, the picture in her hand by her side.

"Marinette." Alya whispered as she walked over to her. Marinette shook her hand away that grasped her shoulder, her head hung low as she turned and ran up to her room. "Marinette!" Alya yelled, running after her, soon after the sound of Marinette's trapdoor slamming shut echoed across the building. Chat looked up at Tom, who held his hand out to him. "I think, you should go." He whispered. Chat looked to them both and went to say words, but found himself speechless. Tom touched his shoulder and motioned him toward the door. Chat heavily walked out of the restaurant, he felt he was dragging chains around his ankles. The cold air brushed against his face as he stepped out into the snow. He looked upon the broken glass outside and reached down, he picked his staff up along the road. All was silent around him, he looked back as he heard the door lock behind him. Tom flipped the 'Come in, we're Open' sign, to 'Sorry, were Closed', he then looked over and watched as Sabine started sweeping the debris along the floor.

His body grew hot and stomach turned as the emotions of what he did started to finally hit him. He had been left speechless and no idea how to react, but now, he felt he was going to puke.

He gripped tightly on his staff as his ears fell against his skull. His chest felt heavy. His eyes glided up the store up at the terrace above, where Marinette's room was. He totally messed up.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Ache

Stars filled the night sky above the cold snow covered city. Snow flurries fell along his shoulder as he walked through the darkened streets. Buildings were black as the city folk were asleep. Only a few lights were on ever few floors up. Along with only a few people were walking amongst the roads as the cold air rushed by. Adrien sighed deeply as he nuzzled close into his blue scarf, hands deep in his grey trench coat. His brows creased hard as he shut his eyes tightly. He was full with such rage and sadness. The feelings were taking him over and made his body shake slightly. Plagg looked up at Adrien, for once with sorrow eyes. "Sorry things didn't go well yesterday." Plagg stated as he pat Adrien's hand inside the pocket. Adrien opened his eyes and looked down to his partner. "Gosh, Plagg, I feel so bad. It's all my fault, things got, carried away. I got carried away." Adrien watched as headlights passed him, the streets were quiet, and the city was quiet. All he could hear was his own breathing. The smoke released from his lips as he freed the breath in his lungs as looked down.

"Chat Noir, really messed up. Normally the mistakes get cleaned up, but, of course, without an Akuma, and Lady's lucky charm. Of course nothing gets erased from my mess ups" he whispered. He blinked as his phone started to vibrate. He looked down as he continued to walk along, the bright screen shined along his face as he stared at Natalie's face along the screen for her incoming call. He gripped his phone tightly and shoved the phone back deep into his pants pocket. He didn't want to deal with her. He had more to worry about then his father's controlling assistant.

His deep green eyes slowly faded up from the ground. His body stopped in his tacks, his feet sunk deep into the snow, and his heart did the same. Upon looking up the street, he saw the bakery. His eyes filled with sorrow as he stared at the patched up window and a sign tapped alongside. 'Sorry we are closed temporarily for repairs'.

Adrien looked away as he bit his lip hard, he couldn't look at the mess he did again. "I feel so bad for Sabine, and Tom."

"And Marinette?" Plagg questioned. Adrien eyes blinked slowly as he looked up at the terrace above as her lanterns turned off, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out the bracelet Marinette had given him for good luck. He spent all last night watching over her house, making sure an Akuma didn't try and infect her. She didn't go into school today. He was hoping to see her, even though he wasn't Chat, he felt he needed to apologize to her on both sides. Alya had been slightly upset at school when her friend didn't show. She had told Nino that Marinette wanted to be alone that she wouldn't even come down from her room. From what her parents had told her. Adrien skimmed his teeth along his bottom lip as his thoughts processed of all the events that went down. Her face suddenly flashed along his mind; her happy smiling face. And then, suddenly, her face filled with tears and sadness. His jaw locked as he looked down, glaring at the sideway. It tore his heart up; the thought of her crying and that she was alone. This was all his fault. His hand gripped the colorful bracelet tightly; he had to fix this. He turned around suddenly and squeezed between the sides of a building. He skipped pass trashcans and a hissing pair of cats. "What are you doing?" Plagg questioned as he bounced around his the pocket.

"Plagg, time to transform." Adrien stated as he tucked the bracelet into his pocket. "Let's hope this lucky charm will help my mess ups."

::

Her blue eyes looked back at her sleeping kwami that laid upon her kitty pillow on her bed. She smiled at her as she pulled herself outside. She lightly shut the doorway as she walked upon her balcony. She let her breath fall from her mouth. A cloud of smoke escaped her lips as she looked upon the snow covered city. She clenched her blanket that was draped over her shoulders close to her. She leaned across the bars, closing her eyes as she bit on her lip hard. Her heart clenched with pain and agony. "Things didn't go as planned." She whispered. "It was such a disaster."

She looked upon the streets below as her eyes started to water up. Her parents were going to be closed for a few days, to repair all damages. They were going to be so behind, and they were already behind as it is, let alone, they have to pay for the repairs. She couldn't bear to look at them, this was all her fault. A single tear fell from her eye as her emotion swelled in her heart. "If I didn't think of that stupid giveaway idea, none of this would have happened." She clenched her body closer as she shut her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She shivered slightly as the wind brushed pass her.

"You'll catch a bug if you stay out in this cold" a voice appeared from behind her.

Marinette jumped at the sudden feedback, and quickly turned around, looking up at a figure standing along her roof. She squinted her eyes and was taken back as she saw the pointy black ears. "Chat?" she whispered and then glared slightly, she quickly rubbed her tear filled eyes and looked away. Chat frowned as he jumped down, heart aching at the sight that she was crying again. "Your fan girls aren't here, nobody to flirt with, what do you want?" she questioned.

The snow crunched under his boots as he stepped toward her. She could feel his body presence grow closer to her and soon, he was standing beside her. "I can always flirt with you." He chuckled as he leaned against the bar, winking at her; he was trying to lighten things up. It didn't work, she didn't look at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he got serious, moving away from her side and standing behind her. "I came, to apologize. You know. About yesterday." He told her as he bit his lip slightly, hands fidgeting about. She didn't answer, she continued to stare off, away from him. She was mad at him. This _was_ his fault as well. _He just had to show off for those fan girls._ It just peeved her off so much at how he could act like that, at such an important event. She didn't want look or speak to him. She was just full of anger. Chat frowned, his eyes blinking rapidly as he looked at the back of her and to the ground. He lips fidgeted as he was fighting off a frown and leaned in close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. A shockwave shot up her spine as his breath touched her neck, goosebumps popped up along her skin. She jerked slightly and looked him over. Chat Noir smiled as he met her eyes and then a frown fell as he stared at her face. Her eyes were red and she had bags under them. "I'm. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. He was, if he hadn't did what he did, her family wouldn't have to close and struggle even more. Marinette sighed, her breath filled the air and a cloud of smoke as she shivered slightly. Her heart sank like a rock as she stared at his pleading face. She was mad at him, but he was her partner and friend. Even if he doesn't know that.

"You need to learn to control yourself Chat." Marinette claimed in a claim voice, looking away from him as her hands gripped her body close. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," he told again. His eyes searched her neck. He leaned his head to the side, trying to gain her gaze again. "I, I just can't help myself sometimes." He told. Marinette clenched her hand close to her body. As she glared.

"Flirting and showing off, that's no excuse." She spat. "You flirt with every girl that's in your radius. What, do you have some goal each day at how many girls you can woo?" she questioned as her voice shook as she tried to not cry

He chuckled slightly. "Jealous?" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood again. He watched as her gaze moved away from his, her body shifted from him as well, her back to him, his heart sank slightly. "As if." She whispered. His hands gripped into fist. 'Stop it Chat' he told himself. This was supposed to be a serious talk, but he kept blurting stupid stuff out.

He frowned as he released his breath. "I just- I get excited when someone pays attention to me for once. Seeing that many fans of mine. It was amazing." Marinette rolled her eyes. This didn't feel like much of an apology, felt more like he was trying to relive the glory of it all. "Ladybug is awesome and I care for her. But. Sometimes." He took in a deep breath. "I feel left in her shadow. When it comes to the eyes of Paris, it's all about Ladybug."

She blinked, Marinette's eyes searched the floor, the wind gusted pass as silence filled the air. His green eyes looked her body over as she clung close to herself. Chat went to touch her shoulder, but stopped. He reached over and laid his head along her shoulder "I'm stupid for acting that way, just for some fans. I was thinking only about impressing them and not at what my action would cause. They were just fans, they are only like that because I'm a superhero. They don't really care for me as a person. Being Chat, is the only time, I feel, I'm noticed but now... I mean who cares about sidekick Chat anyway?" He whispered as his fingers fiddled with the blanket around Marinette.

Marinette cringed and turned toward him.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" she yelled stepping closer to him as she slightly glared, he quickly started stepping back. Chat flinched at her sudden outburst. He wasn't expecting her to say anything, he slipped and fell back onto his bottom. He looked up at her. "All of Paris cares for you, Ladybug cares for. I care for you." Her unstable voice stated, Chat blinked and his ears slightly twitched, he stood up as he brushed the snow off his suit.

"Y-You, you do, but, after what I did?"

"Of course I do, you bimbo. I'm just." Her voice continued to shake as she was trying not to cry midsentence. "I'm just mad at what you did. So what if Ladybug is always in the spot light. You make life cheerful with your kindred spirit. Everyone loves your sassy mouth and how brave you can be. And how much you sacrifice to help Paris, and Ladybug." Her eyes searched his face as tears started to fall along her cheeks, her mouth fell into a frown even as she tried to fight it from showing on her face.

"You just need to learn to control yourself a little bit when it comes to your fans. If the cat isn't in the spotlight, who cares, he can shine in his own spotlight. You got one fan here, and she's rooting for you. But she's only rooting for you, if you make wise decisions. I'm rooting for you the person wearing the mask." she claimed as she whipped the cold tears from her cheeks. She flinched as he gripped her arms and pulled her body against his. He hugged her close, nails digging into her shoulders, head wedged next to hers. She pursed her lips as she looked back and forth, she could hear his rapid heartbeat in his chest. He pulled his head away from the rim in her neck and placed his forehead onto hers, staring down at her. Her eyes softened as he whispered. "You're not like the others."

She melted slightly, his heat against her cold body, it felt nice. She reached up and hugged him back. The cold wind brushed against them. But from each other's heat, it was as if a force field repealed it from making contact with them. "I'm sorry, again." He whispered as his hands fell to her back as he held her closer. Her stomach turned and filled with butterflies as he touched her. Her eyes searched in front of her as her brain raced, and she sighed. She pulled away from him as she smiled at him, she gripped his wrists in her grasp.

"Don't worry Chat, we will figure things out, don't you worry about us." She claimed. His face was still filled with sorrow. Her heart clenched, seeing his sorrow face and then, a tear fell down his cheek. Her heart broke slightly. Her body moved toward him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Chat flinched, blushing as his heart raced and then sank deep down in his stomach catching on fire. Electricity jolted through his body as her warm lips pressed against his cold cheek. His heart stopped as she pulled away "My family is strong, we can toughen it out on this one." His eyes followed her as she pulled away and walked around him. She walk toward her window, opening it, she turned to him before she would sit down along the edge. "You have all of Paris to protect. A little bit of broken glass and furniture is nothing to worry about." She smiled and waved. "Night. Chat Noir." She whispered as she hopped in, closing the window.

The wind gusted pass, his golden locks shuffling in the breeze as snow lifted off the floor and sparkled around the sky. His pulse vibrated along his ears.

Chat stood there for a minute, touching his burning stomach, he stared after her, and it felt like hours he stood there. But it was only a few seconds. He then looked down. "But, your part of Paris." He whispered, his heart ached slightly. His brain raced fast as he stared along at the foot prints she left in the snow along the terrace. He then got serious as his hand clenched into fist, he reached up, gripping the side railing. He jumped and ran across roof tops, leaping along the chimneys and sliding along the snowing tiles. Soon, he slipped into a gap between a set of buildings, a light flashed as he turned back into Adrien. Adrien caught Plagg as he shot in the air and fell into his hands. "You have a plan, or something?" Plagg questioned as he rubbed his aching head.

Adrien nodded. "Chat Noir has done all he can, now it's up to Adrien Agreste to do something."

"What are you going to do?" Plagg question as Adrien placed him in his pocket, his other hand reached and gripped the bracelet.

"Something, my dad won't approve of." he sighed as he gripped the lucky charm in one hand, and the other gripping his stomach. His heart still felt like it was deep down in his gut, he felt like he was going to puke, his gaze looked up at the sky as the snow fell along his face. "But right now, I could care less."


	4. Chapter 4: Repair and Restore

"Is everything okay at the store?" Alya stood slightly from her desk as her friend walked into the room. Her heart clenched, and released as she looked upon her friends face that she hadn't seen in days. Marinette smiled softly as she made her way up the stairs to her desk. She took her friend into her embrace as they grew close to one another, laying her bag along the table. "Everything will be fine." Marinette whispered as they pulled away from each other and sat in unison along the bench seat. Marinette smiled and nodded as students walked along her side, saying 'hi' to her and 'I'm sorry', 'are you okay?'. Alya frowned upon her friends face. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept since the incident. Alya looked to Nino and Adrien whom walked in through the door. She waved slightly to them and turned back to Marinette who dug into her bag, she looked half dead. Adrien smiled at Alya and the followed her gaze, he then stopped in his tracks slightly on the stairs as he saw Marinette. He slung his bag from his shoulder as he looked at her, his body slowly sat into his chair, bag to his side as his eyes moved away from her. His heart was digging from his chest.

"My god, she looks horrible." Nino whispered to Adrien as he opened his book. "Hope everything is okay."

The world around Adrien slowed as he looked around, leaning back against the bench. He nodded as he ignored his friend slightly as his hearing concentrated on Marinette and Alya. "So. When will the shop be open, I'm craving for one of those cookies." Alya smiled as she tried to lighten the air. Marinette smiled slightly to her. "Oh, it's, going to be a while." She whispered as she bit her inner lip.

Alya and Adrien both frowned.

"A window repair won't be able to come in until next week with the right size glass, and for how much we are paying them." She yawned midsentence. Alya bit her lip as she turned away from her friend, staring along the floor. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She claimed as her hands clenched along her lap. Marinette blinked, she looked to her friend. A shockwave shot up his spine as Adrien glanced back at her too. "I brought them there, the fans, if they hadn't been there, that whole accident wouldn't have had happened."

Marinette breathed in sharply as she stared at her friend. "No,no,no,no,no." Marinette defended quickly. "It wasn't your fault, please, don't blame yourself."

Alya looked up to her as tears were hanging from her eyes. Marinette's heart sank as she looked at her friends' saddened face. She never thought about Alya feeling it was her fault, Marinette felt horrible, she had ignored her calls and pleads from downstairs since the incident. Marinette was just upset and wanted to be alone, but she had no idea that her friend thought it was her fault. Her hand touched Alya's shoulder and smiled, she brought her friend in close into another embrace. "It's not your fault. It was, just a freak accident, that's all it was." She claimed with a sigh.

Adrien had turned forward and stared along the floor as if he was seeking answers as he continued to listen to them. He leaned forward, laying his arms along the surface. A dumb accident that could have been avoided if he would of acted smart. Alya sniffed and smiled as her friend pulled away. "Thanks girl, I felt bad the other day, you locked yourself in your room." She claimed. "I was afraid you would be Akumatized with how you were feeling." She told as she spoke in a spooky voice as she tickled Marinette's arm. Marinette giggled and was taken back slightly. The irony of it all. "Me? Akumatized?"

She puffed a breath of air from her lips as she waved her hand. "As if. This girl can't be Akumatized, I'm too awesome." Adrien's eyes glanced back. "Akuma's got nothing on me."

"There's the girl I know and love." Alya stated as her and Marinette fist bumped. Adrien looked to the front of the class as he chuckled to himself. Their friendship was always interesting to watch. He leaned his head onto his hand and smiled. He slowly got up, Nino looked at him. "I'll be right back." He told as he made his way out of the class. Marinette's looked over as Adrien looked back at her before leaving her sight out into the hall. She quickly looked down as she opened her book and stared along the page.

::

The bell sounded for the middle day school dismissal. Lunch break. Students departed and walked off from the school.

Marinette smiled slightly as she waved to Alya as they parted ways. She sighed as she began walking along the sidewalk on her way home. Tikki popped her head out of her pouch looking up at the sad Marinette. "Everything okay, Marinette?" she wondered. Marinette nodded slowly. She was silent for a few seconds as her feet felt like anchors as they brushed along the cold snow. "Yeah, I'm, just not psyched to see the place all broken up." She claimed. "I should have just skipped lunch break and stayed in the library to study for that test later." She whispered as she nuzzled her nose into her pink scarf with black laced flowers along the fabric. Her body moved around the corner of the street as she swift pass the buildings. "Cheer up Marinette, everything will be fine, you get to check up on your parents and see how they are doing." Tikki claimed. "Then, you can go back to school and be with your friends. There is always an upside to every situation."

Marinette giggled under her breath as she smiled softly at the peppy little Kwami ball of joy. Tikki was always keeping things positive. She was probably the reason she didn't get infected by an Akuma. Tikki was trying to keep Marinette in a good mood after the incident. Making jokes, faces, telling stories about pass Ladybugs, about things she's seen. She tried so hard, that Tikki ended up crashing for hours afterwards. She was always looking out for her. Marinette was happy to have such a loving, caring and encouraging friend nearby. "I hope your right about that." She told. Tikki smiled as Marinette glided her finger against her little red head. Tikki giggled her cute charm ring. "I'm so glad to have such an adorable Kwami with m-"

Marinette stopped in her tracks as she looked ahead of her. She blinked a few times as she pursed her lips, staring at the sight in front of her. Her eyes searched about at old beaten up metal trucks that sat on the curb outside of her house. Black thick smoke escaped the exhaust at the back of the vehicles as it dissipated into the cold sky above. Beefy huge men worked like bees around the front of the store, walking over tools left in the snow and cables that were fished around from the inside. Some men were working on the glass window out front of the store, removing the broken glass with glove covered hands with such care.

Another group of men carried a piece of glass from one of the trucks and pressed it to the side of the building along a tan cloth. "Wow. Lots of workers, like busy bees." Tikki claimed. "Yeah, weird, hid Tikki." She whispered, Tikki did as told and hid into the warm pouch along her side. Marinette slowly walked onto the scene as she didn't want to disturb them and be in the way. But it was kind of hard with them moving all around at once. She noticed that another group of people were taking out broken pieces of wood from the two tables and chairs from the store.

Marinette jumped and flinched as a man walked in front of her, she was tiny compared to him; he probably just didn't see her petite figure. Marinette smiled awkwardly as she moved pass some of the workers that looked to her. She waved slightly as she slipped on pass them and into the store.

She felt as if she was trespassing, or that they thought she was. Marinette flinched against the door frame as a guy holding a chair rushed pass her and into the warm building. She looked to front desk and at her parents whom were standing, talking to a man with clipboard as they signed papers. Marinette looked around as there was patch work along the walls and bricks, making her way to her parents. They looked to her as she walked up to them with a smile. "What's going on?" Marinette questioned. "I thought they weren't coming until next week?"

"Oh, Marinette! Isn't it amazing; our shop is getting fixed. It was so nice of Ch-" Sabine looked to Tom as he touched her shoulder. "Remember, we can't tell." He whispered to her. Sabine covered her mouth. "Oops, almost spilled the beans outload." She claimed as she looked around, acting as if she was some sort of undercover spy. She giggled at her own goofiness, Marinette just stared as she rose a brow. "Um, who?" she asked. Her mother hummed to herself and looked to the man that had the clipboard. He cleared his throat and stood tall. "Hello miss, I am Baxter Turnish. You are Marinette I presume. I was hired to delivery this message to you directly." He claimed. The tall man with round glasses and slicked back hair, wearing a blue suit and a purple tie; Mr. Turnish handed Marinette a magenta pink envelope with her name written in white on the front. Marinette took it slowly from his hand and looked at the document with her name calligraphy; it had no return address. Her eyes looked up at him confused, he bowed to her and then looked to her parents and partly bowed to them, before turning and walking out.

Marinette watched him leave and blinked a few times, and then looked to her parents. Her mother giggled. "I'll make you some food." She told as she kissed her daughters cheek and walked to the back. Her father chuckled as he followed her. Marinette was left confused, she looked at the envelope as she walked to the outside hall and along the stairs. "The writing is beautiful." She claimed as Tikki floated up to her shoulder. "Wonder who it's from?" she questioned as she opened the hatch to her room. Tikki floated to Marinette's desk as she closed the hatch and walked over. "Only way to find out, is to open it." Tikki smiled as she twirled in the air.

Marinette shrugged as she sat along her pink chair and grabbed her pair of scissors, sliding one of the blades through the top. She cleared her throat as she pulled the light pink sheet out, again, like the writing on the front, it was beautiful. She was taken back as there was only one sentence written on it in the middle of the piece:

 _Dear Princess,_

 _Until we meet again._

 _Sincerely, your knight in shining armor; Chat Noir_

Marinette was stunned, her blue eyes like saucers as she stared at the sheet as her heart sank. "Chat Noir is the donator?" Tikki questioned as she floated down to the letter, staring at the letters. "It sure is beautifully written." She told and looked back at Marinette. Marinette's face looked sad and yet happy, she was touched and confused. "Chat's nice, b-but I didn't think he would do this, for, me." Marinette was stunned, absolutely stunned. She laid the paper along the desk. "Well, I feel he would do anything for Ladybug, but not Marinette, a total stranger in some sense, along with, how can he afford all this; the furniture, and the glass, along with the workers coming so fast. That must cost, a lot." she stared at Tikki, who shrugged her stumpy arms. Marinette bit her lip and pushed back on her chair and stared along the ceiling.

She was at a loss of words.


	5. Chapter 5: Curious Like A

Marinette tapped her stylus repetitively as she was staring into space. So much was running through her mind all at once, she couldn't concentrate on her school. Ms. Mendeleiev walked down the classroom as she was checking on the students to see if they were working and doing what they had to do. She looked to Marinette, holding a green sketchbook in her hand. "Miss Cheng. I told you before, eyes on your work." She claimed after smacking her hand to the table. Marinette jumped, looking at her. Her face heated up as students around looked over toward them. "S-sorry, just, a lot on my mind right now." She claimed as she looked around at the eyes from the students; Alya, Rose, Chloe, Nino, she looked down as Adrien was looking back at her too. "I don't care, you are taking a test, eyes on your work. First Nathanael doodling, and you staring off. Third time; I'll be sending you to the principal's office."

Marinette nodded slowly. "Yes, Ms. Mendeleiev." She whispered as she bit her inner cheek, holding back a glare as she looked back to her tablet. Ms. Mendeleiev looked about the class and peered her eyes at everyone around that was staring. "Eyes down." She ordered all the students. "No gawking. No peeping. No talking." She order as placed her hands behind her back and continued on, walking to her desk, sitting the sketchbook down. The whole class returned to their tablets as she turned and looked at them again. Adrien glared slightly at her, biting the end of his stylus. Adrien liked pretty much everyone, but Ms. Mendeleiev, he sure in heck didn't like her.

He knows Ms. Mendeleiev was a teacher, but she was rude and really selfish at times. His pulled his stylus from his teeth as he glanced back at Marinette slightly and then turned back to his tablet. He rest his head onto his hand and tapped the eraser side along the table. He knows she got her gift, he could feel a different vibe from her when she returned from lunch. But, he was confused, why was she not smiling? He was hoping to see her coming in, smiling and back to normal. He was curious.

"You okay girl?" Alya whispered, leaning slightly toward Marinette. Marinette glanced at her and then back to the test as she touched the screen with her pen. "Yea." She whispered back. "Just, a lot on my mind right now."

"Your parent's and the shop?"

Marinette shook her head as she leaned onto her hand and stared up at the board. "Have you." She stopped and looked to Alya. "Have you ever read a person one way, and always looked at them like that, but then, they do something completely different and, it makes you change your mind entirely?" she wondered through her lips. Adrien blinked as he looked up from his tablet. He sat back against his chair as he listened in on their conversation. Alya stared at her through her glasses. "Um, no? I'm a pretty good judge of character. What are you talking about, did something happen?" she wondered.

Marinette licked her dried bottom lip and went to speak and then smiled. "Yeah, something, did happen." She told as she looked to Alya. "Our shop is getting fixed."

Alya blinked and stared at her friend. "What? But, I thought you said-"

"Someone donated furniture to our store and payed for the repairs." She whispered as she leaned back against her chair, looking at the ceiling. Adrien's eyes darted to the side as his jaw locked, body growing tense when Alya questioned her again. "Do you know who?" she questioned, her inner blogger and journalist curiosity showing.

Marinette paused as she looked at the fire in her friends eyes, she turned back to her tablet and leaned forward. The letter flashed in her head, the one that was actually sitting in her bag. She already kept secrets from her friend, one more wouldn't hurt, would it? Marinette bit her inner lip as she stared at the test along the screen. "I. No. I don't know." She lied as she touched the screen with the stylus pen. Adrien blinked. He was afraid she would tell her, but she didn't. That was her best friend. Alya creased her brow at Marinette but sat forward when Mr. Mendeleiev yelled. "Alya, eyes forward. Do I need to put walls up around you all?" she glared as she was growing tired of her students wondering eyes.

Adrien leaned forward and smiled slightly. Not at Mendeleiev, but at Marinette. She could have told her best friend about Chat Noir but she decided to keep it a secret. She was protecting Chat.

::

"Your father wishes to see you." Nathalie stated as Adrien entered his home, returning from school. Adrien sighed as he knew this was going to happen once he returned, he had learned of his return home from his business trip. "Fine." He whispered as he followed her from behind. The sound of her heels on the marble floor faded away and soon all he could hear was his own heart beating. He stared along the floor as Nathalie stopped in front of his office. She knocked upon it, and his voice answered. "Send him in." he spoke in his deep tone, Adrien's heart flew into his throat. Nathalie stepped to the side as she held the door open for him, Adrien looked at her and then slowly stepped inside. His feet felt like he was dragging chains across the room as he made his way to the middle of the office, in front of his desk. His father was facing his window, back of chair to him. Nathalie slowly closed the door as Adrien sat in the chair, and soon, it was silent, so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Gabriel cleared his throat, causing Adrien to sit up straight. Gabriel turned his chair slightly, his arm reaching out to his desk, picking up pieces of paper and turning away from his son. He waved the papers slightly. "I got a notice that you withdrew a couple grand out of your savings." He spoke firmly, he then turned his chair around, facing his son. Adrien gulped as he met his father's eyes. "Why?" he questioned, sitting the papers along the desk, leaning forward with his hands folded together. Adrien looked at the papers along the desk, and then looked at his dad. "It was only a couple grand, it's not like I withdrew the whole 40,000" Adrien claimed. Gabriel leaned back, eyes locked on his son. "Still, I'd like to know, where this money went."

Adrien bit his inner lip and he tried to think of an answer. He was trying to think of one all day, but had no idea on what he would buy; he wanted the new extreme heavy metal rift grinder dirt bike, he was betting on horses, he wanted topnotch tickets to a football game, or the truth. Adrien sighed as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his father's eyes locked with his as he waited for an answer. "One of my friends' family business got wrecked to pieces, and I felt bad and donated money for them to get it fixed." He told, throat growing dry.

"You gave money to another business?!" Gabriel glared.

"It's just a bakery dad, it's not like it's another fashion company." He defended.

Gabriel continued his glare. "I don't care, it's another business, why?"

Adrien swallowed hard. "She's my friend and I felt bad for her and her fa-"

"Who?"

"Marinette. She's a classmate of min-"

"Marinette. What?"

"Cheng, I think. Dupain-Cheng. She was the one that made the derby hat, you know the one with the feat-" He motioned his hands above his head as he was illustrating a hat along his head but then his hands jerked to his side as his father continued.

"What bakery?"

"Boulangerie Patisserie. Look, dad, they don't even know I gave it to them." He explained. "Please, just, I felt bad because Chat Noir went in and tore it to pieces."

Gabriel's eyes twitched as he leaned forward. "Chat Noir?" he listened. "Why would a superhero attack their business?" he questioned. Adrien stared at him. "Ah, I, well, I heard it was an accident. Um." He fidgeted and reached for his phone. "H-here, this other girl in my class got it all on video." He told as he went onto Alya's blog. Handing the phone to his dad, Gabriel watched the screen carefully. After what felt like forever, his father put the phone down and slide it to his son. He turned in his chair. And again. Silence. Adrien pulled at his shirt collar, waiting for his dad's response.

"You may go." He told after what felt like ages.

Adrien blinked. "But. But. Ahhh, y-you're not going to make then give the money back? Are you?"

"No, they may keep that little, pity donation, but I don't want a word spoken of this, got it? My name would be tarnished if people heard I was giving money to a low down business, let alone in the food industry." He explained, and then faced his son once more. "You were irresponsible for not telling me of this, your account is frozen, until further notice. In the future, you may not take large amounts of money from there again, unless told otherwise. You may not donate money, or give it to others, understood?"

Adrien nodded firmly, his father waved him out, and Adrien left in a hurry.

::

Adrien slammed his bedroom door shut as he leaned onto it, he was breathing hard as he slid to the ground, clenching his chest. "Dude, I can hear your heart beating a mile away, calm down." Plagg told as he escaped from his bag. Adrien shook his head as he let out one long sigh and then looked at his little Kwami. "You don't understand, that could have gone worse. He could have taken me out of school and made me go back to homeschooling, I would of never get to see my friends, he could have gone and taken the money from Marinette's family, and thus, they would find out I gave them the money, along with, them figuring out that I'm Chat Noir."

Plagg groaned. "Why did you even give her that letter anyways?" he questioned. "Kind of stupid if you ask me."

Adrien groaned. "I didn't want to leave her wonder who gave her the money, along with it, it's a force of habit, Chat Noir is like that." Plagg stared at him and then leaned close into his face, squinting his eyes. Adrien stared at him as Plagg studied his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He claimed as he floated over a foot away with a shrug of his shoulders. Adrien glared at him. "What?!" Adrien demanded him. Plagg whistled to himself, innocently. Adrien shook his head. "Your hopeless, I have homework to do." He told as he got to his feet, dragging his bag over to his desk. Plagg shook his head at him. "He's got it bad." He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Hold On

"How can I give you details, if I don't have any?" Marinette sighed as her and Alya walked along the sidewalk. Alya walked in front of her, backwards as she pointed her phone at Marinette. "Come on girl, there has to be more details to it than just someone sending you a letter and paying to fix the shop." She claimed.

Alya had been poking Marinette's side all day since she returned to school and told her of the event with the shop being fixed and the letter, that she had 'no idea who from'. Marinette placed her fingers to her temple as she was getting a small headache, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She closed her eyes as the warm setting sun glowed along her face. "Alya, come on, its sunny, can we just enjoy this slightly warmer day. Besides, that stuff is private." She asked. Alya chuckled as she put her phone away. "Oh! So something did happen! Fine, fine, but it's not that nice, your nose is still red." She claimed as she poked it.

Marinette rubbed her muzzle as her friend turned away. "We can talk more about this when we get to your place." She told. "Your parents know have to know who it was, they have to know the details." She told. Marinette glared and then smirked as she looked down at Alya's phone that was sticking from her pocket. Marinette slide past her, grabbing the phone. "Can't interview them without your phone~!" she teased.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled as she chased after her. Marinette stuck her tongue out at her friend as they ran down the street. They ran pass lots of civilians who glared at the two teenagers goofing off and causing trouble. Marinette dashed for the park, swinging the gate shut before Alya could run in. Alya glared as Marinette got a few feet start. She quickly pushed the gate open and dashed for her friend. Marinette slide under Alya's arms as she went to grab her. Ladybug skills come in handy. She blinked as her foot stubbed across the root of a tree and then squeaked as she fell to the ground. Cursing to herself, about her clumsy nature when she was Marinette. Alya quickly pinned her down with her knee along her back as she reached down, trying to grab the phone in Marinette's hands, while Marinette's other pushed against Alya's face. Slightly out of reach as she was trying to keep Marinette pinned down. Alya smirked and grabbed a handful of snow. She looked down at Marinette as she glanced up at her.

"Don't. You. Dare." She glared. Alya lifted up Marinette's coat and threw the snow in. The sudden cold touching her skin made her scream. Marinette gasped as she jumped to her feet, throwing the phone into the air. Alya jumped, grabbing it. "Come on, you know I hate the snow!" She yelled as she danced around, shaking the snow from her shirt.

"I know, that's why I did it~" Alya told as she brushed her phone off and sticking it back in her pocket. "And _you know_ I don't like others taking my phone. Now were eve-" she puffed as a wad of snow smashed in her face. Marinette laughed as the snow fell from Alya's face. "Oops. It slipped" Marinette shrugged, she then smiled softly. "Thanks for waiting after school for me since I got detention."

Alya smiled as she reached down, picking up more snow. "No problem, what are friends for, besides it was my fault, because I kept asking questions during the test" she told as she threw the snow. Marinette giggled and started running.

::

Adrien sighed as he vigorously flipped through pages of a book for over the millionth time. He moaned as he placed it back onto the shelf where he found it and walked across the way, picking another book up and doing the same thing. Plagg flew behind him as he stared. "Dude, what's the matter?" he questioned. Adrien blinked as he came back to earth. "Huh? Oh, um, nothing, just, lot on my mind. Trying to take my things off of everything." He told as he rubbed his face with his hand and then brushing through his hair with his fingers and then rubbing his neck as he cracked it.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned Adrien. Adrien looked down as he locked his jaw. "Someone…" he claimed as Ladybugs face flashed in his brain. He then touched his cheek. Then the memory of Marinette kissing his cheek flashed. He looked at Plagg and shook his head. He cleared his throat. "Um. I'm thinking about my, dad." He lied. "He, just, ticks me off so much." He spoke as he walked pass Plagg and started down the spiral stairs. "He leaves for a whole month. And thinks I'm irresponsible." He told as he tried to not make eye contact with Plagg. Adrien placed his hands on his head as he looked out the window along the city scape as the sun was setting and was getting dark.

His heart beat slowly as he reached over, opening the window. He breathed the cool air in and closed his eyes. The fresh air begged to him, it gave him goosebumps and his heart grew fast. He then looked to Plagg with pleading eyes.

Plagg glared. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pwetty pwease" Adrien begged, giving him the kitten eyes.

Plagg groaned as he was mid bite to his cheese. "Gah, fine."

::

"Yahoo!" he yelled as he flipped through the air, his staff sending him stories high into the sky. The cool air hitting against his face. Chat reached and snapped his staff against his back. Chat reached his arms out as his body plunged down, landing on his hands along the roof of a building and planting his feet down on all fours. "Man, I wish I could be Chat all day, every day." He told as he stood with a smirk, he slide down the roof on his heels and jumped down, rolling along the top of a small building below. He quickly stood back up and ran across the other side. He jumped on the edge of the building and stood tall with his arms on his hips as he looked over the buildings. He looked down at his miraculous and smiled. "Man Plagg, I wish you could still talk to me while you are in there." He claimed. "That's the only up and down of being Chat, I don't get to hear your annoying voice." He chuckled and panted, slightly out of breath.

Chat reached up, intertwining his fingers together, cracking them as he stretched his arms behind his head. He really did wish he could be Chat all the time. No rules, no responsibilities. Just fun, fun, fun.

Chat bent down on all fours as his eye caught on the building ahead of him. He steady himself before he jumped. He smirked as he flew up into the air and then gasped as he was pulled from behind. His body jerked back and fell down exactly in a downward 90 degree angle. He grunted as his body hit the wall hard to the building he was jumping from. He groaned as he pushed himself from the hard brick he face planted onto. His eyes looked down at the snow covered ground that was feet below, He hung there and stared, looking up. His green eyes glared as his tail had gotten caught on an old flag pole holder. "Seriously?" he thought as a sweat drop fell down his temple. He groaned as he flipped upside down, gripping the tail between his legs.

He tried tugging on it, but to no avail.

He grumbled, crossing his arms and legs as he hung there. "Just great." He whispered, as he slightly swung side to side. His ears twitched as voices were heard coming from the side of the building. He looked over, gripping the wall, trying to blend in and pretend he wasn't there. He held his breath as he watched the figures stroll pass the building. 'You're a chameleon Chat, you're a chameleon.' He spoke to himself as he puckered his lips.

"That was fun." Alya's voice was heard. "We haven't had a snowball fight since we were ten."

"Well. I totally won that war." Marinette claimed as she cracked her knuckles. Chat's ears twitched and flinched as he watched their figures below move by. He held onto his breath as a sweat drop fell down his temple as he was hovering right above them and they didn't notice. He blinked as his body jerked down slightly. He glanced up and grimaced. The metal to the flag holder was slowly bending from Chats weight. " . . ." he whispered.

"Seriously? I won. You missed me majority of the time." Alya told. Marinette chuckled. "That's only because I…" Marinette looked behind her as she heard something muttering to itself. She flinched as she saw Chat hanging there from a building. The color in her face drained as sweat drop fell down from her temple. He smiled awkwardly and waved slowly at her. Marinette looked to Alya as she was still walking. "I….I….That's only because of my clumsiness, or I would have won." She told as she started pushing her friend faster up the street. "So, hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, um, they are doing construction down this street, it's a total mess up the road, a sewage pipe burst, it smells really bad, so you go this way to your house and I'll go this way." She claimed. Alya stared as she looked up the road but shrugged. "Um, okay?" she rose a brow. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. Marinette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, tomorrow." She claimed as she waved Alya around the corner. "Still talking to your parents, I haven't forgotten!" Alya yelled as she continued on.

A sweat drop fell down her temple as she slowly turned to Chat. "Bonjour~" he smiled.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she whispered as she ran up to him. "Oh, you know, just," he rocked back and forth with his arms crossed. "hanging around." Her eye twitched slightly and she palmed her forehead. "My goodness gracious." She couldn't believe he was stuck like that but wasn't shocked at the same time. "So, a sewage pipe burst huh?" he chuckled. "Give me your hand." She told as she reached up for him on her tippy-toes. Chat reached down to her, she gripped his wrist as she was lifted in the air slightly. "Normally the knight saves the Princess, not the other way around." She tugged on him with all her might. "You get my gift, did you like it?" he wondered. She glared, this was the time to answer a survey. "Come. On. You. . Ca-AH!" she yelled as she tugged on him, the flag pole holder finally gave in, releasing Chat's tail. Their heads smashed into each other as gravity brought both of their bodies down. Pain struck her head as it slammed against the concrete sidewalk, her head was about the crack open like an egg to a skillet. Marinette then gasped as she couldn't breathe when Chat landed on top of her. Chat quickly prompt up on top of her, his body hovering over hers. He blinked, staring down at her. Her bright blue eyes stared back up at him. He blushed slightly, he tried hiding it behind his laugh as he chuckled with a smirk.

"My, my, what an _awkward_ situation." He chuckled. She blushed and glared at him. "G-get off me." She told as pushed him away, rubbing her bruised head. "Awe." He teased as he prompted himself on his knees. "How in the world did you even get up there?" she told as she looked at her hand, thinking she was bleeding, but wasn't. "Doesn't matter," he stared after her. "You okay?" he questioned as she held her head. "Y-yeah, just, hit my head a few times on the way down." She told. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah, I got a thick skull."

Marinette tried not to laugh. "More like thick minded" she claimed. Chat couldn't help but chuckle at her response. "Me-ouch, Princess is a _feisty_ one~" Chat grew more curious about the part of Marinette he didn't know. She seemed different around Chat versus him as Adrien. It was interesting to say the least.

"Well, I saved the stuck kitten, now I should get going before my parents have a heart attack." She claimed. He chuckled at the kitten name as he promt his hand along his hip as he looked her over. She waved and turned slightly. She groaned as she wobbled a bit. Chat's smile vanished and blinked as he reached out to her, keeping her on her toes. "You okay?"

She shook her head and blinked a few times. Chat moved his hands away from her, hovering over her slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm. Fine." She told as she closed her eyes as her head started thumping hard. "Woo-woo." He told as he gripped her arm as she almost fell down again. "I think you hit your head a little too hard there." He spoke with concern. She looked up at him, their face an inch away. "Let me take you home." He told. "No! That's okay." SHe claimed, Chat? Take her home. No thanks. "I-I'm f-INE!" she squeaked as Chat suddenly picked her up bridle position. "Ch-Chat!" she squeaked as her face turned red. "Put me down!"

She held onto him tightly as he dashed up along the side of the building and up onto the roof. He looked around, while Marinette struggled in his arms and smiled as he went the direction to the bakery. He held her close to him as he ran like lighting. "Chat! Put me down! Please!" Marinette yelled. "I'm, I'm afraid of heights." She sort of lied. She is never afraid of heights when she's Ladybug, but as Marinette, and having no yo-yo to spring her up. She had to cling and trust Chat. She trusted him of course, but with her luck as Marinette, things never looked good. Chat smiled as she buried her face into his shoulder as she held him tightly. His laugh echoed across the city.


	7. Chapter 7: Clingy Cat

"I'm fine mama, papa, just, a headache is all." She claimed as she barely had touched her dinner, heading up to her room. Her parents were quite concern when their daughter came in late and then didn't eat. "O-okay, you want me to check on you later?" he mom questioned her as she watched her go up the stairs. "No. No. its fine. Just going to sleep is all." Marinette told. "Night."

"Ok, night sweetie."

Marinette groaned as she walked across her room, flopping along her chaise longue. Tikki floated and sat along her stomach. "You going to be okay Marinette?" Tikki questioned. Marinette eyes grew heavy. "Y-yeah, just, got to get through this splitting headache, and I'm really tired." She whispered. Tikki floated over to next to her head and patted it lightly. "Just, need, to sleep." She claimed as she closed her eyes. It had been a long day, she was exhausted. Maybe she shouldn't have challenged Ayla to a snowball fight. She turned over facing her wall as she snuggled into the small pillow. Marinette gasped as something tapped against her window above her bed, her heart jumping out of her chest and beating rapidly. She gripped her the pillow as the latch opened. Tikki hid behind Marinette's cat light as the window slowly creeped open. Marinette reached, grabbing her small coin pouch and held it in her hand. She watched as the figure jumped down through the opening, the sound of their boots clunked and made her bed squeak. She cringed, throwing the purse at the figure as it walked down the stairs. The figure stared as the small purse bounced against their chest. "Don't make me get my papa up here!" she yelled. "He's big, and scary! Like a bear!"

"Shhhh Marinette." The figure spoke in the darkness as it suddenly creeped closer to her. She flinched as the figure was an inch from her face. "It's me. Chat Noir." He claimed. She blinked and then pushed him away. "Chat! You don't just go into people's houses like that!" she yelled, Chat covered her mouth. "Calm down." He claimed as he looked over his shoulder, she mumbled in his hand as she tried to move her face away. "I'll let you go, if you tone your voice down."

She glared, cheeks red as she took in a deep breath and released it. Calming down. He smiled and let his hand away from her mouth. "There be a good Princ-" he gasped as she punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Scaring me half to death." She told. "You can't just sneak into a girl's room like that."

Chat blushed and scratched his head. "Sorry." He shrugged. "But I had to check on you."

"I'm fine, just suffering with a headache and a clingy cat." She glared, turning her light on as she stood from her couch. He cleared his throat as he looked away, pursing his lips. Silence filled the air as she glared at him, her heart was still racing from him sneaking in.

She watched him as he started walking around her room. His ears perked as he looked at a magazine along her desk. A picture of Adrien was on the cover, he smirked to himself slightly. "I learned my lesson, never feed a stray cat or they will never leave you alone, if I give you a can of tuna outside will you let me go to bed." He then turned to her. "Not a fan of fish and, you can't go to bed." He claimed looking at her.

"Chat, go." She crossed her arms. "Or I will get my dad."

He chuckled, her dad didn't scare him, he did seemed like a bear, a big teddy bear; her mom however. "Look, I'm just trying to protect you, you cracked your head pretty hard back there. You might have a concussion." He claimed as he twirled her computer chair around, straddling across it as he opened the magazine. Marinette quickly stood, yanking the magazine from his hands. "Leave my stuff alone." She blushed as she gripped the magazine close, walking across the room and sitting it on her sewing table. "I'm fine Chat. Just go." She glared as her temples pulsed hard. He shook his head and looked at her with a serious face. Resting his head on the back of the chair. "Marinette, you got hurt, cause of me, I'm going watch over you for a couple hours and then, you can go to sleep, okay?"

Marinette groaned as she flopped on her longue, screaming into her small pillow, Chat climbed off her chair and walked around the room. "You're making my headache worse."

"Well, I'm sorry Princess, but even if you get your Teddy-Tom, I'm still going to keep coming back." He explained as he walked over to her couch. He leaned in close as she crossed her arms. "What, are you supposed to do, play games?" He smirked down at her, she blushed. 'Did he just take that the wrong way?'

"Got any card games?" he questioned. She stared into his green eyes, annoyed. "Just use your cataclysm on me and end it here, then you can turn back to your normal self and leave me alone."

He chuckled. "Oh, so you know how my powers work, interesting. You a big fan of mine?" he asked as he leaned closer, placing one arm along the cushion. She leaned back as he grew closer to her, turning slightly pink as his breath could be felt along her cheeks. "There are UNO cards in my top drawer to my desk." She claimed as she pushed him away with her hand. He winked, moonwalking to her desk. She shook her head as she brought her knees close to herself, laying her head along her knees. She glanced over at Tikki who made a face at her. Marinette shrugged as she mouthed. "I don't know what else to do."

"I haven't played this game in years." Chat told as he skipped over. "Go easy on me Princess." he claimed with a wink. She smiled slightly, shaking her head as his goofy nature. How can a cat get so excited over a small thing like playing cards.

::

Marinette and Chat both yawned as it was growing late. Both of them sat along Marinette's bed as they threw cards in the middle of the space between them. Chat leaned against the wall next to her bed, tossing a green 2 on the pile. Marinette laid back against her pillow as she looked along at her cards. Her vision was getting blurry as the night grew on and on. Her eyes grew heavy, and head started to fall, her hand of cards laid against her chest. Chat yawned again and looked at her. "Marinette, you, you have to stay up, just a little longer…" he told as his eyes grew heavy as well. Marinette sat up slightly but shrank back down. "I know…I….know." she told as she laid back, closing her eyes. "Just, resting my eyes, for, a few minutes." The tone in her voice grew quieter with each word she spoke.

Chat blinked slowly, he crawled over to her side and shook her arm slowly. "Marinette…Mari….nette" His body slowly faded down as he laid along the soft blanket and soon, his own eyes shut. World, growing black.

::

Plagg gasped as he shot out of Adrien's ring when Adrien suddenly fell asleep; his body laying next to Marinette. Plagg grumbled as he laid along the wooden floor. "Man, this boy is nothing but trouble." He groaned staring at the ceiling, body weak. "I need some Camembert"

"Hi Plagg." Tikki spoke as she hovered her head over him. He gasped, sitting up quickly, looking back at her. "Tikki! What are you doing here?!" he yelled staring at the red Kwami that floated slightly above the floor. Tikki smiled at him. "Nice seeing you too." She claimed as she crossed her arms behind her back. Plagg blushed as he scratched his head. "Oh-ohhhhh, so you're the one I'm always sensing around Marinette." He claimed as he leaned back on his arms along the floor.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You were never good at sensing the magical plane, only thing you can sniff out is food. Same old Plagg. He never changes." Plagg chuckled at his friend.

"So~ Marinette is Ladybug huh?" Plagg told as he floated off the ground. "Kind of funny, Adrien's been going nuts, wondering who she was, and there she is." He laughed at the irony to it all. Tikki glared at him as she floated next to him. "Don't laugh at the children. You didn't even know she was Ladybug." She claimed with a smirk. Plagg blushed and turned away. "I said, I did always sense someone around her, I just didn't know it was you, is all."

"And I thought we were best friends, can't even sense your own friend anymore. Mr. Agreste feeding you too much cheese?" she questioned with a giggle as she poked his nose. His eyes lit up.

"Speaking of cheese, got any?" he asked as he floated about, looking around the room. Tikki pulled his whisker. "You need to wake Adrien and get him out of here before Marinette wakes up."

Plagg groaned. "Why! Let them find out, their bound to find out one day, let that be tonight, I'm pooped. Do you know how hard it was to keep him from transforming back these pass few hours."

"No, you and I both know they should remain a secret until the time is right, and right now, isn't the best time. It's dangerous if they knew about each other. And Marinette wouldn't act so great waking up to Adrien next to her."

"Yyyyyeah, she would babble like an idiot and blush all over the place" Plagg stated, Tikki jaw locked at him as he floated closer to her. "Funny how our wielders always seem to be bound together, huh?" he smirked as he wiggled his eyes. Tikki sighed. "You and I both know they are always destined to be together, that is why they are chosen. Being the chosen ones of Yin and Yang to keep the world in balance. Opposites attract."

"You and I are pretty opposite~"

"I'm talking about them, Plagg." She sighed, face unamused. "Now, wake Adrien."

"After I get some food in me~ there is a bakery downstairs, right?~" He claimed as he morphed through the floor.

"Plagg!" she yelled as she fazed through the floor after him.

::

He groaned to himself as something poked against his face. He snuggled his face below into the sheet as it continue to hit him, becoming annoyed. He nuzzled into the sheet below and breathed the scent in; the smell of vanilla. His stretched his arm along the bed. Adrien slowly opened his eyes, yawning to himself as his arm laid across a lump along the sheets. His vision took a second to focus, and he blinked; taken back.

He held his breath, blushing, staring at her face. His heart sank as he realized he had fallen asleep next to Marinette, and in her own room. His eyes looked her over and continued to blush as he stared at her. Marinette laid along her bed, next to him, her face a beautiful porcelain as the sun raise rays hit against her. Her long lashes were shut so delicately, her pink lips pursed so cutely as she breathed softly to herself.

Adrien stared at her. Why couldn't he look away? His hand reached up to touch her face and he flinched as he stared along the silver ring along his finger and non-gloved covered hands.

He gasped as he pulled his hand away. "It's about time you woke up." Plagg stated as he crawled over his shoulder.

"H-how long was I asleep?" he whispered, his heart racing slightly. "Couple of hours probably."

"It took you a couple of hours to wake me?" he glared as he gripped the Kwami in his hand. He froze as Marinette groaned, he stared at her as she tossed over onto her other side. Adrien cringed and slowly slid off her bed. "What the heck have you been doing?" he whispered. "Eating, what else, you neglected me." he claimed, fake sobbing, he then snapped up straight and looked at Adrien smirking leaning on his arm. "So, I got some food, and it was goooood."

Adrien shook his head at the Kwami. All he thought of was food and right now, wasn't the time. "We'll talk about this later, transform me, I need to get out of here, before Marinette wakes."

"Fine, fine." He groaned as he floated out of his hands, brushing his whiskers.

Adrien looked back at Marinette as she mumbled slightly in her sleep. His eyes softened as he walked over, picking the blanket up that had fallen to the ground and placing it over her. Plagg rose a brow at her, crossing his arms. "Sleep tight." He whispered, leaning in, kissing her forehead. "Princess."


	8. Chapter 8: Tricked

Her mind was a cloudy haze as she awoke from her deep slumber. Her limbs stretched around the soft blanket and reached, snuggling into the blanket close. Her body relaxed against the pink polka dot sheets along her mattress as she nuzzled into the pillow below. A groan released from her lips as her phone chimed and vibrated across her desk below. She rose from her bed as she let a yawn out, cracking her arms as she stretched them above her. She leaned back as she shook her bangs with her fingers, smacking her lips together as she tossed her feet off the edge of her bed. "Morning Tikki." She called as she scratched her spine.

Marinette made her way slowly down the stairs as the phone continued to ring. Her fingers entwined around it, Alya's photo was across the screen as the incoming call continued. Marinette swiped the screen and soon, Alya's glaring face is what she saw. "Morning," Marinette stated with another yawn, and a slight back stretch. Alya rose a brow and chuckled as her glare erased from her expression. "Um, good afternoon is more like it."

Marinette stared as she looked to the time at the top of her phone screen. A gasp escaped her lips. "2:30!"

"Ah, yeah, slept through a whole Saturday; almost. I've been trying to call you since 12."

It was Saturday! Marinette rushed around the room as she threw the phone along the leaning chair. "Saturday! I'm late!" she yelled. "She's going to kill me!"

Marinette ran over and quickly started undressing herself. She jumped into her jeans as Alya continued on. "Killing is a little strict, I may wound you. I won't have to face extreme charges for that." She claimed. Marinette froze slightly as she had her shirt halfway on her person. "Ah, you?" she wondered. Alya sighed. "Ah, yeah, girl, you said we would hang, remember?"

Marinette made a sour face out of Alya's sight. "Um, y-yeah." She told as she fixed her shirt, pulling it over her stomach as she walked to the phone. She picked it up into her hands and looked to her friend. "About that." She claimed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Alya rose a brow at her. "What now?" she wondered. Marinette giggled awkwardly as she took Alya off her screen and put the phone to her ear as she grabbed her pouch, 'good morning'. "Um, I totally forgot, I promised to watch Manon,"

Alya took in a deep breath and sighed. "Girl, girl, girl, what am I going to do with you?"

Marinette frowned. "I'm sorry, I totally spaced…"

Alya was quiet for a minute and then she spoke. "Don't worry, its fine, how about we all go to the movies?" she wondered. "That new dinosaur movie is out, Manon would enjoy that while we talk."

"What are we talking about?" she wondered as she started down the stairs, gripping the strap to her pouch as Tikki flew into it. "About the donator, duh."

Marinette froze midway down her stairs. Chat Noir.

Her heart sank as she looked back up the stairs. Her memory of everything happening last night came flooding back. She poked her head into her room, eyes scanning the room. She totally forgot about him. Her face heated up slightly, she changed her clothes and didn't even know if he was in there. What if he was? She freaked slightly, growing embarrassed. Tikki floated over to Marinette and shook her head, signifying that he wasn't there. Marinette sighed of relief and cleared her throat, ears slightly red and burning.

"You still there?"

Marinette jerked her head back to the phone, Tikki quickly dashed into her pouch as Marinette continued down the stair way. "Um, yeah sorry." She claimed, face red as a tomato. "That, sounds okay, but I know nothing about the donator." She told as she walked into the kitchen to her home, her mom looking at her with a 'your-super-late-for-breakfest-look'. Marinette smiled awkwardly at her and set the phone down on speaker as she sat along the table. " _Sure you don't_ , I'll just have to ask your parents about this mysterious donator." Ayla stated. Marinette made a face at her mom needing help. Sabine smiled and took a sip of her tea and turned to the phone. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we really don't know anything." She stated with a wink to her daughter.

Ayla paused as she realized she was on speaker. "Hi Mrs. Cheng. Are you only saying that to save your daughters skin?"

Sabine giggled. "I'm being honest with you darling. We know nothing at all, I sure do want to know though, so if you find anything out, can you let us know?"

Ayla giggled. "I will Mrs. Cheng. I sure will. So Marinette. I'll meet you by the subway in 20 minutes?" She claimed. Sabine handed the phone back to Marinette as she sat at the table, eating cereal. "Okay." She claimed with a full mouth. "I'll pick Manon up and meet you over there." She claimed.

::

The girls giggled as Manon ran around them. "Chat save me!" She yelled as she rose the Chat into the air with one hand, Ladybug in the other.

The girls smiled at her and she skipped along the snowy sidewalk. Alya looked to Marinette raising a brow slightly. "Your letting her play with those?" She questioned. "What if she becomes Akumatized again?"

"Don't worry, I made some modifications to each doll. So they shouldn't be controlled." Marinette giggled. Ayla stared after her and blinked as Manon smiled and ran over to them, holding the dolls to them. "See, she put a white butterfly on their backs."

Ayla took the Ladybug doll into her hand and stared at it. "How does this-"

"The dolls were controlled only because they look like the people they are modeled after. So adding something different, it should prevent being able to control them if someone wants to." she smiled as she looked at Manon, raising a brow.

Manon giggled, blushing slightly. "I almost won that game, didn't I?"

Marinette pet her head. "Sure did, but when against Ladybug, she always wins cause she's Ms. Lucky." Marinette smiled, poking her nose, proud of herself. That adventure was a difficult one, she was close to losing on that one. "Ladybug saves the day!" Manon told as she took the doll from Ayla and ran around with the two. "You saved me, I love you Ladybug." Manon told in a deep voice as she shook Chat and pressed the dolls together, making them kiss.

Ayla giggled at the child's goofy nature but a sweat drop fell down Marinette's temple. As she awkwardly chuckled. "Haha. Um I don't think they like each other like that. They are just team mates." Marinette exclaimed.

"Na-uh. They love each other very much. They protect each other from danger and destruction." Manon claimed as she held the dolls into the air, face full of awe.

"They love each other, but as friends and close comrade-" Alya smiled and elbowed her friend a few times. "Does matter? Kids will be kids. Besides, who cares, it's just Ladybug and Chat Noir, why you so defensive over that." She smirked, Marinette gulped. "Ah, ah, I-I'm not! It's just, people shouldn't automatically presume they are together cause they work together, is all!"

"Why you turning red?" Alya questioned. Her face was turning red? Marinette gulped slightly.

" You _love_ Chat _Noir_ ~ " Manon sung as she shook the doll up at her. Marinette jumped. "What! No! I don't! I don't even know him. I'm just, defending the two heroes on their behalves. I love their work and respect them."

"Yeah, she doesn't love Chat, Manon, she loves Adr-" Alya gasped as Marinette elbowed her friend in the gut. "Shut it." Marinette glared, the two looked at each other and then laughed loudly. Manon stared confused.

::

"I don't want to see The Noble Dinosaur, I want to see Motel Transylvania 2" Manon whined. "But, haven't you already seen that one?" Marinette questioned. Manon pouted. "No…" she lied as her eyes looked away from Marinette. She sighed, she never understood how kids could watch a movie a billion times and still want to keep watching it. She's sure she was like that when she was Manon's age, but its still odd. "Come, lets watch something new." She claimed. "You might like it."

"No!" she huffed.

"I'll buy you a slushy." Alya told, smirking down at her. Manon's eyes glowed as she looked up at Alya as if she was some fairy about to grant her a rule-free-wish. "Can I get a large?" Manon asked. "Medium and a box of candy." Alya claimed as they all walked in through the doors to the theater. "Deal!"

The smell of butter popcorn and overly-vacuumed carpet surrounded the air. The clutter of people talking and nearby arcade systems sounded as lights from the large menu glowed across the big room. "I'll get the tickets." Marinette told as she walked about the roped pathway as Alya and Manon made their way to the snack bar. Marinette turned toward them as she continued to walk. "Get me some SweetSour Ropes." She yelled. "And a large pink lemonad-" she gasped as she bumped into a figure. "Oh, sorry." She claimed, maybe she shouldn't be walking backwards. She turned slowly and the color from her face drained from her skin.

Adrien blinked, staring at her. "Marinette?" he wondered.

Marinette's heart jumped and stopped, staring up at his beautiful face. He was standing there, right there, in the movie theater, in front of her. What was he doing here? Why would she ask that? What other reason would you be doing at a movie theater? Well, he could just be here for the food? The popcorn is really good. And their chili dogs are pretty decent, only when you add cheese though. But forget that, Adrien was there. She stared at the blue fabric around his neck. Oh my gosh, he was wearing the scarf she made him. Well, he didn't know that she made it, which was totally fine. She'd rather him think it was from his father, then from his classmate. Whom barley talked to him and was always running away. She wanted to run away right now. The color in her face returned as she realized, she was staring too long. "Ah-s-sorry-SORRY." She claimed, holding up her hands defensive like as she backed away a foot from him as if she was about to break something.

He looked back and forth, side smiling slightly. "Its okay. No big deal." He shrugged. Her eyes looked over, noticing Nino at the counter, she guessed he was buying tickets to the movies for them. "You here seeing a movie too?" he wondered, her eyes jerked back to him. "Y-yeah! W….ell, I'm watching over Alya with Manon." She blinked, realizing what she said. "I MEAN! I'm watching over Manon with Alya. My mom's friends son, ah, daughter. And Alya thought coming to the park-ah-movies would be g-great way to spend some time."

"Oh, that's cool." He claimed, chuckling to himself as he swayed the pop in his hand; his silver ring twinkled in the light. It was kind of entertaining watching her act different, he didn't know why, but he enjoyed it somewhat. She was so bold around Chat, but she was awkward around Adrien. He wondered why that was. "What movie you watching?" he questioned as he took a sip of his Dr. Spice. Nino walked over to them, smiling toward the two. "Here man, Motel Transylvania" he sung, handing the ticket over his shoulder with a slight spin on his toes. Adrien reached back taking it from his friend, he looked across at the text along the paper as Nino smiled toward Marinette and winked at her. She smiled slightly and then realized Adrien had asked her a question when he looked back at her, waiting for her answer. "Oh! Um, weeeeeee….are seeing that movie too!" she blurted as she blushed deeply as she walked pass them and up to the counter. "Three to Motel Transylvania 2, please." She bit her lip, tapping her fingers against the counter, burning hot red as she felt Nino and Adrien staring at her.

"Why don't we all sit together?" Nino blurted out as he looked over as Alya and Manon strolled over. Alya winked at her partner in crime. Marinette, who had slightly looked back at the group, glared daggers at her friend. So _that_ was her plan. _That_ is why they were at the movies. "Sounds awesome!" Alya claimed. "I already got the popcorn." She told as she shook the bucket slightly. "And _your_ drink." She claimed as she handed the lemonade to Marinette with a smirk.

Manon smiled, proud of herself as she carried the container of frozen ice. "I got a banana slushy."

Adrien chuckled down at the little one. "You know, that tastes really good if you drink it while eating SweetSour ropes." He told as he bent down at her level. Her eyes glowed. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling at her excitement.

"Marinette! Can I have your Sour Ropes?" she questioned. Marinette shakily walked over, stiff as a board, taking her drink from Alya. "Y-yeah, whatever you want. Manon." She gulped, she felt she was going to puke. Alya put her arm around her friend as the boys started off to the showroom, Manon taking Adrien's hand.

"Why do you torture me?" Marinette whispered as they followed shortly behind.

"Someone has to."


	9. Chapter 9: Shockwave

Marinette bit her lip hard as they all entered into the dark room, the chatter of people sounded around the corner of the stairs as the screen came into sight. Popcorn, hotdogs, along with other theater goods danced across the screen as the cartoon characters told the audience to be kind to others, to turn off all cell devices and to be silent when the movie plays. Alya smiled over at Marinette as they walked along the stair way to the seats in the way back away from others; she loved Marinette, she had to help her girl out. Adrien and Nino waited as they let the girls in first, talking to each other a tad. Manon and Marinette walked along the tight squeeze between the chairs. Alya smirked and quickly grabbed Nino by the arm and shoved Adrien in before her. "I'm going to sit next to Nino, if that's okay." She claimed, Nino stared, blushing slightly. Adrien rose a brow and chuckled at the love birds. "Um. Okay."

"You want to sit with me?" Nino chuckled. Alya gave him a serious face. "Calm down music boy, it's part of my plan for Marinette and Adrien"

Marinette sat along the soft folding seat. Manon sat to her left as she kicked her feet, slurping her slushy. Marinette looked over to her side as she adjusted her bag along her hip, she felt someone sit next to her right. "Hey, Alya, do you have any gum since sally sunshine took my sour ropes?-" she turned and blinked, staring at the blonde boy next to her. He chuckled. "Ah, sorry, Alya wanted to sit next to Nino." He spoke as he scratched his head and then reached into his pocket. "I think I might have some though." He claimed, sticking his tongue out slightly as he dug into his pocket. "Ah-ah-ah!" she was blushing bright red as she looked around Adrien, pass Nino to Alya who gave her a thumbs up with a wink. Marinette gulped as she looked forward, arms stiff as she slightly shrunk into her chair.

"Here. Its cinnamon, I hope that's fine." Adrien told as he slipped the stick of gum to her. She smiled slightly as she shakily took it. "Th-thank you." She whispered, he smiled at her and soon, his face was gone as the room grew really dark as the screen faded. She blinked and looked a head, face growing hot as she looked a head as the movie started to play in. The company logos playing along the screen and then the entrance sequence and the title to the movie.

"Motel Transylvania?" Manon stared confused. "I thought we were watching the Noble Dinosaur?"

Marinette fake smiled. "Ah, change in plans." She whispered as she took a sip of her lemonade, Manon pursed her lips as she looked to her and then back at the screen, tucking the stick of gum into her mouth. She shrugged then smiled, kicking her feet.

::

Marinette's hands scratched at the cardboard to the popcorn bowl about her lap, her eyes staring at the screen. But her beating heart was distracting her from the movie, she wasn't even watching. She was trying not to look at him. She reached into the bucket and ate a piece of popcorn. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. She took in a deep breath and released it, trying to calm herself. Its just Adrien. They were just watching a movie. Nothing was happening. She blinked as something touched her hand in the bowl of popcorn. She squeaked and tossed the popcorn slightly, some falling onto her lap, some remaining in the bucket. Adrien flinched. "Ah, sorry." He told as he chewed onto some of the popcorn he was managed to snatch. "Can't resist their popcorn." He told. He looked down and reached over, picking up some of the popcorn around her lap, helping her clean up. She burned bright red. "Ah, ah, it's okay. Its okay!" She claimed as she shoved the bucket into his hands and stood slightly, shaking her lap off of the salt covered snack. "Marinette?" Manon spoke. "I need to go to the bathroom"

Marinette looked to Manon, Adrien chewed onto the snack and looked over at the young one too and then up at Marinette. "Great! I-I'll take you!" she smiled, grabbing the young ones hand and making her way pass her friends. Her face was bright red as she made her way by. Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just need some… fresh air…" she spoke and shook her friend's hand away.

::

"Hurry!" Manon yelled as they ran into the lobby. "I don't want to miss anything!"

"Y-you go ahead, I need a minute." She told, she felt she ran a marathon, her heart was beating fast and she could barely breathe. Marinette needed to catch her breath, she needed to calm down before she went back in there. "You go to your seat, and I'll….buy you another slushy." She told, shakily. Manon stared confused and then smiled. "I want a cherry one now." She explained as she pointed at Marinette with a firm look. Marinette nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay. I'll be in there in a few minutes" Manon nodded and skipped toward the movie entrance. Marinette watched her walk into the room, and sighed of relief. She leaned against the wall, gripping her chest as her heart continued to beat. Tikki slightly poked her head out. "You okay?"

Marinette slumped to the ground and covered her face. The world felt as if it was closing in on her. "Gah, its not fair…" she frowned and sighed. "I get a chance to be with Adrien, and I can't even talk, I get so flustered and embarrassed. Why must I like him so much?" she grumbled. Tikki frowned. "Just treat him like you'd want to be treated, treat him like a friend, not like your crush."

"That's easier said than done, Tikki. I just like him too much…" She told as she pulled her face away from her knees and pressed back of her head to the wall. Why did she have to like him so much? She hated getting so flustered around him. Part of her felt her fate wasn't to be with him but her heart was drawn toward him. It was hard to explain, nobody could understand how she was feeling. Her parent's found it cute about their daughter liking someone. Alya probably just thought it was fun that Marinette liked someone, since she went all her life being shy and staying away from boys. She also felt that someone was pulling her strings and enjoyed her suffering. Sighing, her hands touching the rough carpet below as she watched a few people walked pass her. "I better get in there, before they wonder where I am."

"Don't forget, you promised Manon a new slushy." Tikki whispered in the pouch.

"Right, got it." She explained as gathered herself up to her feet.

::

"One medium cherry slushy please and um, a box of choco-malt spheres." Marinette spoke as she stepped up to the counter. The employee nodded and scrabbled about, preparing her order. Marinette took in a deep breath as she looked down at the box of sweets the employee sat along the counter, her nail dug at the metal framing around the glass. She took in a deep breath and let it go as she calmed her nerves a bit. They were watching a movie, you can't actually talk during the showing, unless you want lots of people glaring at you. So, her being quiet, was perfectly fine, she just, needed to calm herself. Marinette jumped as she heard a loud crash suddenly. Her eyes looked down at the female employee as she had tripped over and dropped a bunch of foam cups everywhere, her arm getting caught on a wire to the hot dog revolved, unplugging it and pulling it down to the ground. Marinette leaned across the counter. "You okay?" she wondered.

She sat up, holding her head. "Y-yeah. I think so." She explained.

"Elizabeth" a firm voice spoke. "Again?" a tall heavy set man walked over toward her, hands on his hips, glaring behind his bushy grew eye brows. She gulped to herself as she looked up to her manager. "I'm sorry."

"First the toaster, then the slushy machine, and the chili heater, now the revolver!"

"I'm sorry, I just, have bad luck when it comes to electronics." She explained as she gathered up to her feet. She looked to Marinette. "Let me get your medium cherry slushy." She smiled and turned slightly. "No. I'll get her order, you can go home." Her manager spoke, glaring. Elizabeth blinked and looked to him. "You're too much of a danger; to yourself and to others, this is your 11th incident this month. I'm sorry, but I have to let you go. Customers have nothing but complained about you and your clumsiness"

Elizabeth frowned, breath getting caught in her throat. "B-but, I love this job, y-you can't." she spoke as her manager walked over, filling a cup up with red slush. "Here you are ma'am. No charge, go enjoy your movie." He explained to Marinette as he waved her off and then turned to Elizabeth, Marinette frowned, she understood and knew how it felt being clumsy. She wanted to intervene this situation; protect the innocent civilian; that was the Ladybug in her. But this wasn't her place to say anything. She looked away and started off back to the show room. Elizabeth ran her hand across her watch as she looked down at the ground. "P-please, give me another chance."

"No," he explained. "Go get your things from the locker room and please, don't cause a scene."

Elizabeth's lip quivered, pushing at her blue glasses as she turned from him and walked off.

::

"Sorry, sorry." Marinette whispered as she squeezed pass everyone. "Long line."

Manon smiled and reached, grabbing the slushy from Marinette. "Thank you." She giggled as she took a long sip from it. Adrien looked over at Marinette as she sat stiffly next to him. Was she doing okay? His eyes glanced over at her and back at the screen. Why was she acting like she was going to be sick? Maybe she was ill, snow does make people fall ill, he thought to himself as he took a short sip of his soda. He bit upon his lip as he was curious. He gripped his pop and leaned over slightly.

"You okay?" he wondered. Marinette flinched somewhat away from him as she looked over toward his person. She gulped staring at his green eyes filled with wonder. "Ah. Ah. Yeah." She explained and looked away from him as she scooted slightly in her seat, trying to put as much space as possible between them. He stared at her somewhat and turned away. Was she mad at him? What did he do? He thought she liked him; that they were friends. But she seemed she didn't want to be near him. His eyes stared along the crevice of the empty seats in front of them. He then turned to speak to her again but suddenly the lights turned on in the room.

People groaned when they suddenly snapped off and screen going black. Adrien leaned forward as his face grew serious. The black screen then vibrated blue as a bright light emulated from it, looking closely, a face pulsed across the screen. Her skin was bright white blue and glowed as if her body was a lightbulb and eyes somewhat cat like with the shape, her voice spoke, echoing slightly. "My name is Electrobeth, if you value your lives, you will leave." She explained, people stood there, staring after her, some, frozen in their seats. Marinette's breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the character. She held her wrist up and a hologram clock showed along a band. "You got 10 seconds." She explained. "10…9…8"

People jumbled to their feet and scampered down the stairs, tripping over one another. Alya grabbed Nino's wrist and pulled him down. Marinette quickly picked Manon up as she dropped her drink along the floor. "We have to go." Adrien explained as he grabbed Marinette's wrist, pulling her after him. This was serious. "7…6…5" Manon hid her face in Marinette's shoulder as they stepped out into the lobby where others gathered at. "3…2…1"

"Marinette. I'm scared." Manon whimpered. Marinette smiled and held her close. "Don't worry, Manon, we will be fi-"

"Times up." The voice echoed across the room, the automatic doors suddenly swung shut as people were gathering out of it. Some people halfway were shoved outside, some loved ones being trapped in. Children cried as others were screaming and going hectic. Adrien looked back at Marinette as she held Manon close as she started crying into her shoulder. He glared toward the crowd, letting Marinette's wrist go. "Everyone, calm down!" he yelled firmly but then cringed as the lights flashed off, causing everyone to scream once more. The crowd jerked toward the screen along the menu board as it lit up and the face from back in the picture room showed again. The figure chuckled slightly. "Such fearful faces, I hope you all will enjoy this horror movie, because there is no escape!" she echoed as a bolt of light flashed from the screen and onto the counter.

She smirked as she stood along the glass, her body glowed and pulsed with energy, her hair slicked back in spikes and her deep blue eyes glaring toward them. Her arms raised up and the soda fountain began to shake. "So, none of you like me, huh?" she growled. "Complain about me, get me fired, which was a complete shock." She chuckled to herself. "Now, it's your turn."

People stared as the soda fountain busted and the mixture of liquid drinks spread across the carpet. Adrien lifted his foot up and stared along as the floor was soaked around them, what was she doing?

His eyes looked back up at her and gasped as she rose her hand up and an electro ball formed above. His eyes grew large as he realized what she was planning. "Everyone! Off the carp-" he gasped as electricity shot through his souls and up through his body. Everyone screamed along the wet carpet as she had thrown the electric ball along the floor. The electrical current waved along the liquid layer and sent through each person that stood along the wet floor. Manon cried in horror as Marinette screamed, her body shaking. Marinette held onto her close, trying to keep her from touching the floor. "Marinette!" she cried.

The current slowly faded and people fell to the ground, their bodies going limp.

Adrien groaned, as his vision looked over at Marinette along the floor next to him, the world slowed down as he blinked. His gaze slowly looked over at the counter where the villain stood. His vision became blurry as he watched the figure run off before his world went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Metal Fangs

The world was filled with darkness all around him; the chatter of voices could be heard in the far distant. Fog lingered around as if floating through clouds in the dark sky. He stood among the shadows as the faded voices vibrated closer to him. Soon they surrounded him and spoke up and down like flying birds swarming his head. "Adrien. Adrien." The world shook slightly beneath his person as the voices grew louder. "Adrien!" Adrien covered his ears as the voices pierced his eardrums, they pulsated in pain. What was going on? His eyes looked about as he tried walking along. He stumbled slightly forward, regaining his balance as the dark world shook harder, the floor cracking below and a white light illuminated from the opening. The ground vibrated and shook, causing his body to loose its balance and fall toward the opening. A scream escaped his lips as his body flung down and then, he felt he hit something hard.

A gasp escaped his lips, his body quickly jerking up from the damp floor below. The world was still dark, but a small amount of light could be scene from a cellphone as it gleamed along his face. His arm cut the beam of light from his sight. "Alya?" he questioned, voice kind of gravely as if he awoke from a 10 year sleep. She sighed of relief. "You're okay, thank goodness." She told as she was keeled next to him. She lowered the phone as her hand reached for his. He took it gratefully as she helped him to his feet. He winced; his muscles slightly burned and a small pain running down his neck. "What happened?" he questioned as he looked about as other people were gathering up to their feet, people trying to wake others and checking on one another. "That girl electrocuted you guys." She explained as she dusted off his shoulder. He shook his head slightly as the world shifted a bit, he quickly gripped his head, trying to stay on his feet as he looked about the ground. The memory swaying back to his mind. Electrobeth; another Akumatized victim.

"Are you okay?" he questioned as he looked her over and then looked down at Manon who was gripping her side. She nodded. "Yeah, I actually didn't get shocked." She explained as she pointed down to her shoes. "Rubber boots. Manon didn't get shocked either since she wasn't touching the ground." She explained. "But, Marinette, Nino and you, weren't so lucky." She explained, making a sour face. Adrien blinked and quickly looked over as Nino was helping Marinette up onto her feet. He took a few steps toward them. "You okay?" he questioned.

Nino nodded. "Yeah man, a little wobbly but I'm good." He told as he held onto Marinette's hand and helped her along. Adrien looked her over. "Um. Are _you_ okay?"

Marinette nodded slowly as she gripped her head a bit as it pounded slightly "Y-yeah, I think so." She told as Nino pulled his hands away from her as she regained her balance somewhat. Manon sniffled and ran to Marinette. "Marinette!" she cried and hugged Marinette's legs tightly. Marinette blinked and smiled. "It's okay, Manon, I'm fine." She told as she picked the crying little one up. A gasp escaped her lips as she winced slightly. Her muscles locked a bit and sent shockwaves through her body. Her legs felt like jello and she almost collapsed. Adrien and Nino jerked toward her, Adrien holding her shoulder and Nino taking Manon from Marinette's arms. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, taking the pain in. "Sorry." She explained as she looked over to Manon in Nino's arms. Manon looked down and then to Alya. "She'll be fine, she's just still dealing with the after effects." Alya explained as she took her from Nino.

Adrien looked up at toward the crowd of people as they were jerking at the doors and then looked to Marinette. He sighed to himself, everyone needed to get out, and this girl was too dangerous for people like Marinette to be around. They were in danger being here. He reached down and took her wrist. She blinked as he entwined her arm around his neck and his hand on her opposite hip. "Come on. We need to find a way out." He explained as he helped Marinette walk over. She bit her lip, heart race accelerating and stared at the floor. "I. I think I'm fine. I can walk on my own. I'm fine, just a bit wobbly" She explained to Adrien but he didn't seem too convinced as it didn't change his expression of determination to helping her. Marinette could sense Alya smirking at them. Marinette took in a deep breath and released it shakily as she looked ahead at the scene they walked upon. People were tugging at the automatic doors, trying to pry them open. Others outside that had been able to get out were trying to open them as well from their side. There was a police officer outside as he was trying to calm people; Adrien squinted his eyes, it looked like Rodger, Sabrina's dad, a previous Akumatized victim. "Don't worry, a rescue team is coming to open the doors."

"How long will that be?"

"I need to be with my daughter!"

"Get me out of here, now!"

"Just break the glass!"

People were screaming and growing angry as they continued to pull at the doors that were locked by the electrical locks. Adrien sighed, shaking his head at the way they all were acting. People needed to stay calm, freaking out only makes everything worse; he learned that the hard way. "We need to find a way out." He explained. Marinette looked over at him, searching his face. "That, Electrobeth girl, whatever her name is, her power is electricity, so she shut all the automatic doors." Adrien whispered as he looked to Marinette. "Then she probably can't keep the non-electric doors shut."

He was right.

"Then, we have to find a non-electric driven door, there has to be a normal one around here somewhere." Marinette whispered. Even though human kind was turning toward everything being electrical driven, they can't have everything like that. Adrien nodded and walked them over to the bench. He gently helped her sit along the cushion seating and jumped onto of it as he stood next to her. "Attention!" he yelled as he waved his arms. "Hey! Everyone. Hey! Hello?!"

He huffed as people weren't listening to him as he was trying to gather their attention, his foot tapped along the blue cushion growing impatient. Marinette glared and placed her two fingers between her lips as she blew. Everyone jumped as the loud whistle echoed the room. The crowd looked to the sitting girl along the bench. "Everyone. Shut up the heck up!" she huffed, Alya chuckled to herself at her friends behavior. Adrien blinked and looked down at her. His sight then looked back at the crowd as they looked toward him, which made him clear his throat. "Um, everyone, forget those doors. You want to get out now? Then we need to split up and find a normal non-electric door to get out before that walking lightbulb comes back. We need to check the emergency exits in every theater, backrooms, even look for windows that can be opened."

"Split up, with that crazy chick roaming the halls?!" someone yelled. "You're crazy, I need to be with my daughter!"

Marinette glared as one after another, the crowd yelled toward the blonde. "No, he's not, he's right, we need to find a door." She stood up slowly, somewhat shaky. "You want to stay here like sittings ducks, then go ahead, if you want to find a door, then you need to come on and face the facts and do what is resemble." She grumbled as the people still didn't seem to convinced as they turned back toward the door. Her shoulders shook slightly with anger, if she was Ladybug, then they would listen. Adrien smiled over at her as he jumped down to her side. "Thanks anways." He told, she blinked, blushing slightly. "You have great leadership skills."

"N-not really, since nobody is listening. I was just, need to do what's best for everyone."

He nodded firmly.

"I wanna stay here, Marinette!" Manon cried. "That mean lady might be still here. She might hurt you again. Ladybug and Chat can come save us." Manon told as she pulled her bag off and pulled the dolls out, holding them close. Marinette bit her lip, staring at the girl. "Um, yeah, maybe, but, right now, we need to see if we can save ourselves. Can't leave everything for the hero's" She explained. Manon shook her head. "No!" she pouted as she stomped her foot. "That's what hero's are for, they save people." Marinette sighed, she could sense the child was just scared, witnessing what happened, she couldn't blame her. Adrien smiled. "Don't worry, why not you girls wait here, while Nino and I go look for a way out. Since it seems nobody else wants to leave either."

"Well. Um." Marinette looked to Alya and to scared Manon. She needed to transform, become Ladybug. Manon's bottom lip quivered as she peered up with tear-filled eyes. Her shoulders relaxed. "I guess…" She sighed. "I guess we can stay in the bathroom. Only thing electric in there would be the lights. So I guess it's safer in there."

Manon's eyes glowed and she smiled. "Yay!"

Marinette bit upon her lip as she looked down at her pouch along her side. She needed to see if Tikki was okay, she needed to transform, she needed to get away and save everyone. But how can she do that with Alya and Manon close by. "Okay, Nino, you check down Side B, and I'll go down Side A." Adrien claimed as he pointed down the direction he would be taking. Nino nodded. Marinette gulped as she looked to Adrien, she then looked away. "Be. Safe." She told. Adrien side smiled and nodded. "You too. I know you can keep Manon safe." Adrien claimed before he parted his way down Side A. Marinette looked to Alya and Manon, and made their way into the girl's lavatory.

Adrien bolted up the hall with all his might. His eyes looked back and forth to see if the coast was clear as he entered one of the theater rooms. He made his way down the ramp and to the side of the projection screen. The emergency exit door that normally glowed red, was dark and black. Biting upon his lip, he reached and pressed onto the door handle. His muscles burned as he pressed with all his might, but it didn't budge. So much for an emergency exit.

Adrien blinked as something tussled next to his side. He flinched as he almost forgot about his little fairy friend. He pulled his shirt away as Plagg flew out. "Man, that wasn't a fun experience." He claimed, shaking his head side to side. "Almost fried my whiskers off."

"You okay?" Adrien questioned the black blob that disappeared slightly in the darkness of the room, only visible part was his eyes.

Plagg nodded and swayed up to Adrien. Plagg gasped and gagged as he flew away from his master. "You smell like overcooked popcorn."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Hardy har, its better then moldy cheese." Plagg gasped. "How could you say such a thing?"

Adrien chuckled and then grew huffed. "Now, we need to find an exit and get everyone out of here." Adrien then jumped as screams were heard down the other side of the theater. His eyebrows creased inward with concern. He looked to Plagg with a serious face. "Plagg, claws out."

::

"Don't worry Marinette, they will be fine." Alya claimed as she leaned back on the sink, arms crossed. Manon sat along the tile floor as she held the dolls close. "We should be helping them." Marinette claimed as she touched her pouch, looking away from them. "With how you're walking and how scared Manon is, I doubt we'd be able to do anything."

"I'm not scared! I just, want to stay in here." Manon pouted.

Alya chuckled. "Okay you little Monkey." She smiled.

"And I'm walking fine now." Marinette assured her.

"I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are on their way. Let's just hope that nothing bad happens." Marinette held her arms close to her person as she looked away from her friend; at least Chat could come, where ever he was.

"How do Ladybug and Chat Noir know there is danger?" Manon questioned.

"I think those super hero's have some sort of spidie-sense for evil things. For those nasty Akuma." Alya chuckled.

Marinette smiled awkwardly, her eyes looking down to her bag. Actually, they didn't have that, well, she didn't, they only knew about Akumatized victims from the news, or from being near the attack. Chat Noir could possibly not even know about the attack going on, unless this is on the news outside of the building. She can only hope he finds a way in, or already found a way in. She sighed slightly but then jumped as voices and screams echoed outside the room and the lights in the room flickered. Alya and Marinette stood up straight, the sound of people outside chattered and then grew loud as they stated. "What are they?!"

Marinette looked to Alya as the sound of people screaming continued and the sound of metal scrapping and rustling together. Marinette put her finger to her lips to Alya and Manon. They nodded as Marinette tip toed across the tile floor and leaned against the wall to the open doorway. Licking her bottom lip, she held her breath as she glanced outside the corner opening. Her eyes widen in horror, staring at a scene she couldn't imagine. Robot like animal creatures surrounded the people outside; they were the size of medium size bears or some large like dog. "Let me go!" a person yelled as they were dragged by the leg in the creatures mouth. Another person screaming as they were tackled by another creatures; from what she could see there were 5 of them. What were they? Marinette breathed in slightly to herself and quickly covered her mouth as one of the robot goblins light eyes glowed toward the doorway. Marinette backed away from the sight and looked to Alya, she pointed to one of the stalls. Alya nodded and quickly picked Manon up and carried her into the stall, shutting and locking the door. Her heart raced as she ran toward the other one but a gasp escaped her lips as something gripped her foot and pulled her to the ground. She gasped, hitting the hard floor below, a sharp pain going through her calf as something dug and scrapped across her pant leg. She turned and looked at the metal creature that had her by the leg in its mouth. She was able to get a better look at the strange creation. The small creature stood on all fours, its body covered in slabs of uneven and bent up metal. A verity of colors, logos and a few control buttons popped across it surface. She stared as it looked as if it resembled one of the old arcade games located in the cinema across the building as she read the words; Space Adventures on its side.

Marinette gasped as her body slide across the tile floor as the creature dragged her along. "Let me go!"

"Marinette!" Alya yelled from inside the stall. Marinette blinked and looked behind her. "Alya no! keep Manon safe!" She yelled as she gripped the corner wall. Her grip jerked away from the corner and she growled. "Let me go, you overgrown robot rat!" she hissed as she jerked her other leg toward its face, kicking it in between its eyes. It didn't budge as it continued to drag her around the corner and out into the lobby. She hissed as the carpet burned against her spine as she was dragged across it, her shirt riding up slightly. Her skin burned as the she was dragged harshly across. She blinked and gasped as another creature ran over to them and chomped down on her bag. "H-hey!" she yelled. "Let go!" she screamed as she tugged the strings. Tikki was in there, she couldn't let them have it! A black blur raced across her vision, jumping onto the creature that gripped her bag, causing it to spit the bag out of its fangs. "It's not nice to fight over a girl." He spoke as he slammed his staff across the face of the other one like a golf club. The goblin screeched as it let her leg go and growled toward the cat superhero. He stood between it and Marinette. "You want her? You got to go through me tough guys." He explained as he twirled the staff between his fingers. The two creatures lunged toward him. "Suit yourself." Marinette heard him whisper, before she shielded her eyes as the boy whacked the two creatures with his staff, causing them to fly across the room, knocking into another goblin and into the wall. Chat ran across the floor and jumped along the face of the one that had another civilian's leg it their mouth, smashing his staff into the face and round housing it away from the person.

Marinette gripped her bag close as she watched him swing his staff and jerk his body around, fighting the creatures off and saving the people all around. She never really payed attention to his fighting style. He was swift but had power behind it all. Why couldn't she look away?

The tech-monsters shivered slightly as Chat crept closer to them. They yelped and sprung down the hallway. He smirked and cracked his fingers. "That's what I thought. Don't trespass on my territory or you get the claws." He told as he cracked his neck as he propped his hands on his hips, it had been a while since he had to fight anything, it felt good to stretch his muscles. He looked and walked his way over to Marinette. She stared slightly up at him, unable to speak as his hand reached down for her. She bit her bottom lip as she took it slowly. He smirked and chuckled slightly seeing the look in her eyes of amazement and awe as he helped her up to her feet. As he tugged her up, she squeaked her shoe getting caught on the carpet, casuing her to fall against his chest as he pulled onto her too hard. She blinked as her fingers glided against his chest. Quickly looking up, she blushed, pulling away from him. "U-um, t-thank you." She cleared her throat as she pulled her other hand away from his, fidgeting slightly. "What's wrong Princess, cat go your tongue?" he teased. "I know, I'm awesome, it can be hard to take in all of that in one go." He explained as he rubbed his chest full of himself, she glared, crossing her arms at him. He just ruined it.

"Chat Noir!" the people yelled as they surrounded him. Marinette scooted away from the scene as they swarmed him like a huge wave. She took in a deep breath as her face felt it was on fire, rubbing her arm which slightly hurt. "Are you here to save us?" they questioned. "What were those things, what did they want, is ladybug with you, is she on her way?"

"Calm down everyone." He assured them. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure she is on her way and we will solve this problem as soon as we can." He cleared his throat as he stood up straighter. "Now, I need you all to do what I say."

The crowd grew in closer toward him as if he was some important god. "Okay, it sounds crazy, but you all can't stay here, it's too dangerous to say in such a big group in one spot like sitting ducks." Marinette crossed her arms and glared daggers as some people looked to her. She knew she was right and they just realized it. "I need you all to go and find a way out of here." He explained as he looked the crowd over. The crowd seemed slightly afraid but overall, they understood that Chat knew what was best for them and safe. "Now, which way did those creatures come from?" he asked before he sent them on their way. "Side B."

He nodded, slightly worried as he remembered his best friend went down that side. He took in a deep breath. He rubbed his temple as the crowd made their way down the multiple halls. He looked up to Marinette as he caught her leering at him. "Well." He exhaled as he leaned back, rubbing his shoulder. "I better get going Princess, got a day to save." He told as he saluted two fingers at her with a wink before turning on his heels and running down side B. Marinette bit her lip as she looked over toward the girl's bathroom. Alya and Manon were still inside. She had to help save the day too. She walked over to the open door way. "Guys! It's okay! Come out!" Marinette yelled into the bathroom. "Come on! We are all heading out to find an exit, we must hurry!" Marinette quickly ducked over by the boy's bathroom as she heard the girls head out. She peeked out as her best friend and Manon turn the corner, heading down where the rest of the crowd was as they muttered to themselves that she vanished. She hated doing this to them, again, but Alya and Manon will be fine, she assured herself. This was her chance, nobody was around. Marinette stood in the door way after looking back and forth. She opened her small pouch and looked down. "Tikki?" she whispered. She sighed of relief as the small red bug flew out and in front of her. "You're okay." Marinette smiled as she pulled the kwami in close, hugging her against her cheek as a tear fell from her eye. Tikki smiled softly to her master, but pulled away. "I'm fine Marinette, now you need to transform and rescue that Akuma." She claimed as she patted the girls' cheek. Marinette pulled her away and whipped the tear from her face. "I know, sorry, I was just worried."

She loved Tikki, so much, and not being able to see if she was okay, tore at her heart. It was funny how their relationship was now, versus when they first met. Marinette, throwing objects at the talking flying red bug and capturing her in a glass cup. She sniffled and cleared her throat. Her face then grew serious. "Tikki, time to transform."

::

Chat panted as he ran down the long hallway toward a figure that laid upon the carpet floor. He kneeled down next to him and rolled the figure over. "Nin-nice sir, are you okay?" he questioned as he looked down at his friends face as he tried to help him up. Nino groaned, sitting up as he woke. "Man, shocked twice in one day, that's not fun." He claimed and then looked to the cat super hero. "Oh my gosh! Chat Noir!" he told happily. Being electrocuted went out the window. "Dude! Can I get a picture?" he wondered as he jumped to his feet. Chat blinked and stood slowly. He seemed fine, figuring he wanted a photo.

"Um, is right now the perfect time to take selfies?" a female voice spoke behind them. Chat's ears twitched as he looked behind him. He smirked sideways as he looked upon the red suited female. "My lady, so you finally made it to our little date." He claimed as he walked over to her side. Her arms crossed, smiling as she rose a brow as he leaned in close. "I thought you stood me up."

She poked his nose and pushed him away with her finger. "Me. No. That would have been rude." Chat chuckled at her response and then blinked, turning his shoulders as Nino gasped.

"Hey, where is it?" Nino told. "It's gone!" he yelled. Chat and Lady looked over to at the panicking Nino. "My phone." He claimed as he kept searching though his pockets and then looking around the floor. He then blinked as he searched his neck. "My headphones too? What! No! Those cost 52 bucks!" Nino walked around in circles as his arms flailed. Ladybug walked over to him. "Calm down, sir, can you tell us what happened." She wondered.

Nino looked to her and sighed, taking in a deep breath as he pushed up at his glasses. "Well. I was looking for an exit, I couldn't see, so I pulled my phone out to use as a flash light and then, that lady person showed up by coming from the light fixture above." He told as he pointed up at the light and then pointed to in front of him. "She then zapped in front of me and said something, um, something about power draining?" he explained. "Then she electrocuted me and that's all I remember."

Ladybug locked her jaw as she thought; power draining? What was she talking about?

"Maybe she took his phone and headset" Chat told as he touched her shoulder. "Maybe she needs the power." He explained. "But a phone barley has a battery life and headphones only work when plugged into something. Why would she take it?" she told, putting her finger under her lip. A creature did try to take her bag, yes, Tikki was in there, but, now that she recalls, her phone was in there too.

"Every bit of power probably helps." He shrugged but it did sound pretty odd as he looked up at the light fixture. He blinked as they flickered slightly, his eyebrows creased as he pulled Ladybug back and Nino. He pulled his staff out as tension filled the air. The sound of crunching metal was heard from the distance as it grew closer to them. He was taken back as a small round metal creature tussled toward them on all fours. Another one? The metal pieces slanted across its body, a flat black screen was across the face, and the metal skin was white with red and blue strips along its back. They all took a step back as it stopped a few feet in front of them. The creature growled toward them, opening its mouth. Inside was a small speaker with orange coloring inside.

They all flinched as loud rock music blasted toward them, causing them to cover their ears in pain. It sounded like a track from Jagged Stone's new album. Chat bit his lip hard as he looked the creature over. It looked strangely familiar. The creatures' tail swayed to the side and into their sight, it was a black cord with a metal plug in piece at the end; a jack. He then came to a realization as he connected dots. "I think I know what happened to his stuff." Chat claimed as he gripped his staff tightly. "What?" Ladybug screamed across the sound waves, not able to hear him. Chat twirled the staff in his hand as he took the sound in, running toward the creature. He flung the staff back behind him and then down along the floor toward the creature. The creature shut its mouth and dodged his attack. The music stopping. "That thing is his missing stuff." Chat explained. Ladybug's face got serious as she pulled her yo-yo out. She looked to Nino. "Go find the others and help them." She told. Nino nodded and quickly jetted out of there.

Ladybug flung the yo-yo at the creature, hitting the metal surface, bouncing off it. She barrel rolled across the carpet as the monster shot a sound wave from its mouth. Ladybug bit her lip as a shockwave bounced across her leg muscles as she caught the yo-yo in her hand, landing on her knee. "So, she took that guys stuff and made a creature out of it?" she claimed as she flung the yo-yo again as Chat spun his staff as the creature shot a sound wave at him. "Yeah, I think so. There were more of them earlier, I think she made them from arcade machines by the looks of the logos and buttons across their bodies." Ladybug looked to him, so he noticed that too.

"Well, that's interesting." Ladybug claimed as the string wrapped around the creatures legs. She grunted as she tugged along the rope, yanking the phone goblin to the ground. Chat jumped, stabbing his staff through the black screen. Smoke escaped from the screen as the legs jerked back and forth from the monster. They both panted as the creature stopped moving along the ground and the sounds that emerged from the speaker grew silent. "Hope he had insurance on that." He chuckled and then looked to a serious face Ladybug, he cleared his throat. "We need to find this chick and get the Akuma before more these things show up."

"But where do we look?" Ladybug wondered as they looked around. "Well. She took his stuff to gain its power, right? Maybe she is needing power. Maybe she needs to recharge, somewhere there is electricity."

Chat looked her over and smirked. "Well, then she'll defiantly be drawn to the spark between us." He winked.

"Kitty, focus." She explained. "Where does the power lye for buildings."

Chat looked away and thought. Power. He gasped and snapped his fingers. "The power room. The fuse box" Ladybug nodded. "If we knock her from her main source, just like LadyWifi with the signal box, she will lose her power."

"Smart thinking Ma' Lady."

"I try." She winked. "Now let's hurry."


	11. Chapter 11: Without The Mask

_"Thank you for all that are reading this story of mine - this fanfiction has reached 100 followers. This makes me incredibly happy that words can not express my feelings. All I can say is thank you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. And I'm sorry that my grammar and typing skills aren't the best."_

* * *

A loud scream echoed harshly against the sandalwood brick. The heroes moved swiftly across and down the wide steps as darkness was all around them. The only light source illuminated from a doorway below the metal stairway. He held her hand tightly; guiding her along for he was the only one able to see in the pitch dark. His green cat eyes scanned the peremitor when they finally reached the bottom. Ladybug was taken back a bit that he was acting so serious for once, he wasn't even teasing about having to hold her hand or something about cats being swift. She stopped in her tracks as she felt his hand pressing against her collar bone, forcing her to stop from moving and against the wall. The small light from the door shined on his face somewhat and she could see he was signaling her to be quiet with his finger to his lips. She nodded firmly to her partner as he pressed against the wall by the door way. His heart raced and breathing softened as he peeked around the corner of the opening.

"Please. Let me go." A man cried as he hung in the air upside down in electrical wires. "I'm sor-" Chat cringed as the man's body flashed and screamed as shockwaves were sent through his body by the wires. His cat like eyes looked from the man and to the female character that had herself prompt up on a set of boxes. She ran her fingers across one of the creatures head as her legs were crossed, her face seemed amused as she watched her victim beg. "I run this showing now, not you." She snickered, her voice vibrating as it echoed slightly. "Isn't that right my loyal TechDogs." She whispered, she looked a head at the doorway. "Yes. I know." She spoke to herself. "Don't you worry, those Miraculous' will be yours soon enough. I'll get them, Master." She explained; she must be talking to Hawkmoth. "I can sense their communicators outside the door as we speak, they are here as I planned." A large smirk spread across her face as she rose her hand toward the door way. Chat flinched and looked over to Ladybug and down at his staff. "Shit." He mumbled as he clicked the button along his weapon, extending it. "Forget stealth, time to go in at full force." He explained.

He ran into the doorway, twirling his staff as the lady shot a shockwave toward him. Ladybug sprung in behind him as she barrel-rolled behind a set of boxes. Her fingers tugged at the yo-yo on her side as she peered over the ledge. Chat ducked behind a pillar in the room as Beth tried shooting another electric current his way. He flinched as the TechDogs ran toward him. He glared, clawing at the metal and climbed his way up to the ceiling. "Dogs chasing a cat up a tree, now this is ridiculous." He spat as he jumped from the pillar and onto the top of a nearby shelving unit. Ladybug sprung up and flung her yo-yo toward the man hanging from the ceiling above. She yanked the string as the yo-yo wrapped around the set of wires. "Let's wire cut you loose!" Ladybug declared. The man screamed as his body fell toward the ground. Ladybug yanked her yo-yo toward her and quickly dashed. Catching the man and kneeling along the floor. Ladybug looked down at the man and creased her brows; it was the manager. She bit upon her lip as she sat him down and yanked at the wires. "Go!"

ElectroBeth growled as she stood from her seat, arms shaking with anger. Ladybug gasped as an electro ball shot toward her and the man. She quickly pushed the man out of the way before the energy sphere hit against her person. Her body flung back, hitting the wall and landing in a pile of boxes and old tapes. A groan escaped her lips as she held her head tightly. "My Lady!" Chat yelled and then gasped as a shockwave shot toward him, he glared, jumping from the unit and along the floor, twirling his staff, he wacked it across a few of the TechDogs as they surrounded him. The manager screamed as he ran out of the room with all his might.

Ladybug sat up and then inhaled sharply as a wire snaked across her ankle and up her leg. Ladybug pulled at the wires with her fingertips. It tugged her off the boxes and onto the floor, the back of her head slamming onto the concrete flooring. Additional wires slithered and wrapped around her person, constricting her body tightly. ElectroBeth smirked evilly up at Ladybug as she lifted her arm up. The wires pulled Ladybugs body up and she sat up in the air as the wires squeezed tighter. "Give me your Miraculous, and I'll let you all go." She yelled. Lady glared, wiggling her limbs around. "N-never." Ladybug struggled as the wires engulfed her body even further. Chat jerked up and glared. He twirled his staff once more at the Machine dog and ran across. He bent back dodging as the girl shot a wave at him. His body moved swiftly pass each attack. He slide on his knees under the wires. Ladybug screamed as electricity shot through her body from the wires around her. His eyes looked to the cables holding Ladybug and glared harshly. "Cataclysm!" he howled, jerking his hand back as his power activated.

Chat forced his hand down across the set of wires. Parts of the line broke and crumbled from his touch. ElectroBeth glared as Ladybug fell to the ground and the wires around her going limp, the other side flung around as the bolts of electricity crackled on the demolished ends. "You annoying pest. I'll end you now!" She glared as the brick walling behind her broke to pieces, wires shooting toward him. He smirked slightly. "Annoying, me? Darling, I'm just getting started." He explained as he stabbed his staff into the ground and flung his body up into the air. Ladybug rolled against the ground as the wires stabbed into the flooring. Chat clung his body against the thrashing wire and landed to the ground. His eyes looked around and smirked as the metal door along the wall caught his attention. "Time to short circuit this little get together."

"No!" ElectroBeth yelled as she pointed toward him, glaring to her minions. "Get him!"

Beep.

The dogs chased after Chat as he danced around the room with flips and then were forced together as the yo-yo wire wrapped around their legs. Beth looked and snarled at Ladybug, who winked toward her with a snarky smirk. "Do it Chat!" Ladybug yelled. Chat flipped the panel door open and pressed the electrical wire into cluster of wires and switches. Burst of sparks sputtered from the control panel, the lights above flashed violently, TV screens that were in the room turned on and off rapidly. ElectroBeth wailed, the force of her sonic wail burst around the room, causing Ladybug and Chat's bodies to be force to the walls. Ladybugs yo-yo unraveled from her minions as she was pressed against the wall. The room went black as the electricity died throughout the whole building. The heroes groaned as they sat up when her wailed died down. Ladybug gripped her arm and panted as she looked up when a light across the room vibrated. She inhaled sharply as ElectroBeth stood up. "I'm not going down that easily." She glared. "I just need to go find more power."

Chat and Ladybug stared in suspicion as the dogs ran over to the girl, circling around her. The metal from their bodies slanted and vibrated around as she touched along the set of the heads. Her blue skin gleamed and glowed brighter, the metal slants from their skin lifted and clung to her body. Their eyes watched as her body became engulfed in a set of the metal. "Now I understand…" Ladybug spoke. "She made those things to store power, and then absorb it as a last resort."

Beep.

Chat snarled down at his ring and then shielded his face as ElectroBeth's body grew brighter. She then pointed her hand up at the ceiling and a loud bang was heard as her electric orb shot through the flooring overhead, causing the whole building to shake. The dangerous duo stared stunned at the large opening above that she made. The evening sky was growing slightly dark with its orange color, birds flew overhead as flakes of snow fluttered in above. Smoke filled the air along with falling debris as she shot herself from the floor and along the roof above. "Well, I guess she made an exit for everyone." Chat explained as he stood up from the ground. He looked down at his ring and then dashed over to Ladybug, helping her up to her feet.

"My miraculous is going to run out soon. Do you have a plan or something Bugaboo?"

Ladybug's blue eyes looked about the ground, her finger under her lip; looking for inspiration to strike. She scuffed and looked toward her partner.

"Go." Ladybug told. "Let your Kwami recharge, I think her Akuma is in her watch, so I'll try and hold her off before you get back." Ladybug explained as she whirled her yo-yo and propelled herself up and through the opening. Chat exhaled as he roughly scratched his head. "That didn't sound too convincing." He expressed, hands gripping into fists as he bolted out of the room.

::

"You need to hurry and eat it." Adrien exclaimed as he proceeded down the hallway of the shaking building. Plagg was tucked away in his jacket, eating a piece of camembert, trying to regain his energy. "Don't rush me pal." Plagg hissed toward him as he nibbled along the aged cheese.

Adrien huffed as he continued on; Plagg could be so annoying sometimes. Ladybug probably didn't have to deal with an annoying picky fairy like what he had to deal with. His eyes looked about the lobby as he made his way in. His eyes peered along the front doors, clenching his hands into fists as he made his way over to them. The power was out, so that just had to mean that the doors weren't locked, right? He pressed hardly against the front doors and gasped as he almost fell face first onto the concrete sidewalk outside as the doors swung open. He quickly regained his balance after waving his arms about like some flying birds. After exhaling a long sigh, he blinked looking about as the crowd of people that were located outside. They didn't seem to notice Adrien coming out as they were looking upon the roof top in horror. Adrien followed their gaze and a gasp escaped his lips. His heart dropped deep down into his stomach as her scream pierced his eardrums. "No!" he cried out.

::

ElectroBeth turned slowly as the female grunted, landing along the rooftop behind her. She smirked as she was alone. "No Chat Noir?" she questioned as she floated off the ground slightly, prompting her fingers around her chin with an amused face. Ladybug stood tall as she twirled her yo-yo about. "Just you and me for now Beth." She explained. "You don't need to do this. I know it must hurt being fired for your clumsiness. But that's no right to do what you're doing right now." Ladybug blinked and grunted as she rolled across the ground as an orb flashed pass her; exploding against the roof which caused the building to shake. She slide across the powdered snow that laid upon the top of the building.

"You know nothing you stupid bug. I'm in charge now and there is nothing you can do about it." Beth yelled as she rose her arms up and a loud crackle was heard overhead. Ladybug looked up and inhaled quickly as the powerlines above snapped from their standing polls. Her eyes looked to Beth as she waved her finger down toward Ladybug. Ladybugs vision then went back to the wires and she flipped back as the set of wires shot toward her. Ladybug landed upon her feet and glared. She twirled her yo-yo about and tossed it into the air. "Lucky Cha-" she gasped as the wires from above snatched her wrist and pulled her up into the air. She screamed as she was thrown and tossed into the air as if she was the yo-yo herself. She snapped down as was caught by the wires that wrapped around her ankles and held her there upside down in front of ElectroBeth. "Give me your miraculous." She expressed as she walked closer toward her. "Never." She yelled as she tossed her yo-yo toward the girl as she crept closer and closer. She then screamed as electricity was sent through her body, the wires creeping around her even more.

::

Adrien huffed and looked about, his eyes vibrated as his attention caught along a metal ladder; the fire escape that lead up to the roof. His eye brows creased downward as looked about, making his way over. His hands clenched the metal hardly and up the ladder steps. "You better be finished there." Adrien grumbled toward Plagg. "Not even close." Plagg claimed. "You need to find another way to help her." Plagg mumbled. Adrien huffed. "I'm not Chat Noir, I'm Adrien."

"You are Chat, with or without the mask."

Adrien glared down at the railing. He was silent for a minute as he continued to climb. He nodded firmly. He was right, he was Chat, no matter if he had the mask or not. Ladybug was in trouble, his partner was in trouble, and he had to help. He then blinked as someone shouted his name from below. "Adrien! What are you doing?" Alya yelled from below, his eyes looked back down at the girl as she held onto Manon, phone in her other hand. Adrien stuttered slightly. "H-huh? Oh, me?" he questioned, biting on his lip and then sighed deeply, face growing serious. "I'm going up and helping Ladybug; that's what I'm doing. She needs help, and we can't just sit here and do nothing." He spoke as he continued to climb the ladder with all his might. Alya was taken back by his remark and then smiled. "Go Adrien!" She yelled. Manon smiled up and waved toward him. "Go Adrien!" The crowd of people watched as the boy made his way up and began cheering.

The wind blew harshly as he made his way on top of the building, his blonde locks rustling in the breeze as the snow swayed around the freshly laid powder. He glared forward at Beth who had Ladybug tied around the cables, growing closer toward her. His hands clenched along the snow in anger. It angered him so much at how these villains were. His eyes then looked down at the snow and twinkled with an idea.

"I'll be taking your Miraculous now Bug." Beth said as her fingers reached up to Ladybug's ears. Ladybug struggled in the wires, eyes squinting shut, not able to do anything as the wires were wrapped tightly around her body. "Please, don't." Ladybug spoke, her eyes then flew open as Beth grunted outside her vision. Her eyes looked over and she gasped as Adrien stood upon the near edge and was holding a clump of snow in his hands. He tossed it with all his might and struck ElectroBeth in the face again. She grunted once more and hissed toward him. "You little twerp, how dare you!"

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" Ladybug yelled as her heart raced fast, she then grunted as the wires wrapped around her tighter, causing Adrien to cringe.

"Let Ladybug go." He spoke firmly as he bent down, grabbing more snow.

"Or what, you'll hit me with snow? Don't make me laugh boy." She turned her attention back toward Ladybug and then growled as another ball struck her. Ladybug stared in disbelief. Adrien smirked as he went to toss another one and then yelped as the ball exploded in his hand as the girl had shot a lightning bolt at it. He made a sour face and quickly ducked back as she shot another one toward him. His body ducked and slide across the floor, grabbing more snow and then tossing it at the villain. "S-stop that." She yelled as she whipped the snow from her person. "I guess basketball and fencing comes in handy." He claimed and then quickly dodge another lighting attack. Ladybug squirmed in the wires as Adrien was distracting the girl from her. She inhaled sharply as her yo-yo fell to the ground. Adrien's eyebrows creased as he watched her struggle and then gasped as pain collide with his right shoulder, forcing him to the ground. He gripped his shoulder as he laid upon the flooring.

Ladybug gasped. "Adrien!" she bawled, glaring as she struggled harder. She watched in horror as Electrobeth walked toward his body, ever inch made her heart race faster. Adrien panted as he sat up and then gasped as the female gripped him around his throat tightly. His hands flew up and tried to pry her fingers from his breathing line as he struggled. "You annoying pest, you're just like that bug and feline. I'll destroy you, in one electric punch." She claimed as she pulled her fist back and then blinked as a ball of snow struck the back of her head. Her body shook and she quickly turned. "Stop throwing snowballs at me!" she yelled with all her might and glared upon the scene. "Put him down." Nino glared, more people stood behind him as they all held snowballs in their grasp. Adrien and Ladybug's hearts filled with joy at the small army. "Whose going to make me, you all? Your just ordinary individuals, not important, no super powers."

"Who says?" Alya claimed as she tossed the wad of snow at the girl. Beth flinched as the ball struck her face, causing her to let Adrien go as another struck her a few seconds afterwards. Soon, the whole crowd was attacking her with a whole fleet of flying snowballs. Adrien rubbed his throat, looking up at the villain as she screamed annoyed from the constant attacks. He coughed to himself as he gathered himself up to his feet and ran over toward Ladybug. "Are you okay?" he questioned as he tugged at the wires. Ladybug squirmed as he pulled them slightly away from her person. She then gasped landing face first in the snow as gravity pulled her down. She mumbled in the layer of snow. Adrien winced. "Oops."

Ladybug gagged as she whipped the dirty snow from her face and then blinked as Adrien held his hand toward her. She stared up toward him. The wind glided pass them as the world slowed down. She blushed red, taking his hand gratefully. "U-um, thank you." She exclaimed, staring along his face. He smiled back. "No problem, can't leave you hanging." He chuckled. She chuckled at his pun and bent down, grabbing her yo-yo. "That was. Really. Brave." She told as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Aw, it was no probl-"

"Hello! Earth to Ladybug!" Alya yelled. "Evil villain, we can't hold her off forever!"

Ladybug jumped and looked to Alya as the crowd was still throwing snow balls at her. She turned red and nodded. "Ah, yeah, sorry." She gulped and looked to Adrien, she took in a deep breath as she twirled her yo-yo about. "Lucky Charm!"

She squeaked as a rubber tired planted next to her, causing her to jump slightly. Adrien rose a brow as she stared confused at it. "A. Tire?" she questioned and then grumbled. "Dang it Tikki, a wrench, a car-jack and now a tire, I'm not a mechanic." She puffed and inhaled slowly, calming her nerves.

She looked about the area, her black and white vision gleamed all around. Her eyes looked at ElectroBeth's watch as it shined red, looking over, her yo-yo, then to Adrien and then at the tire and toward Beths legs as she was walking backwards trying to avoid the snowball attack. She nodded firmly. "Adrien!" She yelled as she tossed her yo-yo at him. He blinked, catching it into his grip. She held onto the string end and ran across behind ElectroBeth, rolling the tire along. Beth looked toward Ladybug that stood next to her, glaring but then gasped as her ankle was stopped and fell across the string and slipping across the snow. Beth grumbled as she landed back along the wet flooring, opening her eyes and then blinked as something was force over her. She looked down at the huge tire that snugged around her arms.

Beep.

"You'll pay for that!" she huffed and her body grew brighter but nothing happened. "W-what?"

"Rubber tire." Ladybug smirked as she flicked at the material and then reached down slipping Beth's watch from her wrist. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"No!" Beth screamed as Ladybug tossed it along the ground and stomped on it, the black butterfly flying from the object.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma."

The crowd stared in awe as Ladybug captured the black Akuma and purified it from evil. Adrien smiled as the ladybugs fluttered around him and around the hole along the building's roof and along the cable lines above, everything returning to normal as if nothing had occurred. This moment always left him speechless at the beauty of it. He looked toward the red slender heroin; his heart fluttered fast. She was simply amazing, he couldn't understand how a girl could be so amazing in one body. Lady smiled over toward Adrien as she caught his gaze. "Good job." He claimed as he held his fist out to her, she stared along it, her lips creating an o shape. She stared along his knuckles, his silver ring shinning in the small amount of light that gleamed across the sky and then to his smiling face. She blushed as she pressed her knuckles to his. "Thanks, you too."

Beep. She touched her miraculous with her finger tips as she pulled her knuckle away.

"What am I doing here?" Elizabeth whispered as she sat up from the snow, Ladybug turned toward the confused girl and then looked to Adrien. "Could you, possibly-" Ladybug started, Adrien held a hand up toward her, stopping her midsentence. "I'll help her, you go on." He claimed. She stared along his face as their eyes locked. They both blushed looking away from one another. She cleared her throat as she started, twirling her yo-yo and swinging off along the building tops. Alya stared in awe as she flew off, holding her phone up toward the hero as she made her exit. "She is so cool! I wish Marinette was here to see this!" she spoke. Adrien kneeled next to Beth and helped to her feet. "Marinette's not with you?" he questioned. Alya shook her head. "No, I don't know where she is, she just, vanished."

Adrien's eyebrows creased slightly as they walked along. Strange.

::

"Where have you been?" Alya sighed of relief as Marinette ran up to them in the lobby. "I'm sorry, I got lost." Marinette shrugged, awkwardly as her friend stared upon her confused. "I got separated from the group earlier, I must have went down the wrong hallway. And then, part of the building collapsed and blocked the hall" Alya hugged her tightly.

"We thought something bad happened to you." Manon sniffled as she stood next to them. Marinette smiled softly as she bent down to the girl, brushing the top of her head. "Oh, I'm fine. So, I heard Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day, like always." She spoke to the little one.

Manon shook her head. "Nope, Ladybug and Adrien did." Manon explained as she pointed toward Adrien, who was leaning against the ticket counter, who was talking with Nino and the manager. Marinette slowly looked up toward Adrien. "Oh, did he." She whispered, smiling.

"Actually, it was all of us, but Adrien started it all, you should have seen it." Alya ranted on, her words faded in the background as Marinette stared along Adrien. She couldn't believe he had risked his life, to save her. She's seen him get serious, like when Max attacked the city and chased them. He pulled her along her side to avoid the laser beams. But this time, it was different, he was in full action mode. She never saw that side of him. Her heart dropped and quickly looked away as Adrien looked toward her, their eyes locking for a split nanosecond. Oh crap. She could slightly see him move toward them at the corner of her eye as she pretended to fix Manon's jacket. Manon stared confused and then smiled, looking back as Adrien stepped next to them. "Marinette, you're okay." He spoke down to her, hands tucked in his pockets. Marinette bit her lip tightly as sweat fell down the back of her neck as she didn't look up at him. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." She explained. "I j-just got stuck, you know me and all."

Adrien chuckled down at her. "Well, I'm glad you're safe."

Her heart stopped as she looked up at him. She smiled slowly up as his person. "So the manager gave everyone refunds, and said we all can enjoy a free picture viewing. Did you girls want to join us?" he questioned as he motioned toward Nino and back toward the girls. Marinette smiled and then frowned, looking down at Manon. "I." she sighed. "I can't. I have to take this little monkey home." She whispered as she picked Manon up. Manon groaned. "What? But we didn't finish the movie."

"I'm sorry, but, your mom must be worried sick about you and it will be getting late soon." She explained as she sat her back on the ground. Manon crossed her arms and turned away from Marinette, stomping her foot. "No fair."

Adrien smiled down at the little one and bent down to her height. "Hey, don't worry, we can see a movie another day, all on me, deal?" he told as he held his hand out to the little one; glancing up at Marinette and then back to Manon. Manon stared at him and smiled, reaching for his hand but then quickly pulled it away. "Only if I get two slushies and every piece of candy." She puckered her lips childlike. Adrien laughed toward the small child with a grinned. "Fine." He explained. Marinette stared along them, her heart slowing down as she scanned Adrien's face. Why did that smirk look so familiar? "Then it's a deal." Manon took his hand and shook it firmly.


	12. Chapter 12: Cold Feet

The blueish grey sky drifted above as the snow lingered on the ground below. Not a single snowflake fell from the clouds on this most perfect day as the sun beamed slightly through and over Paris. "You're going to tell her?" Plagg questioned, his voice filled with disbelief and concern. He was not all convinced with Adrien's mission. He nibbled nervously along the cheese beneath Adrien's jacket; he had no idea what got into him today. Adrien's closed eyes opened as his back was pressed against the metal bar. His nose shoved into his blue scarf as the cold air surrounded him. The sun beamed down on the back of his head as his eyes stared upon the wooden planks that stretch across the bridge. His heart clenched tightly as her face flashed in his mind. "I have to." He whispered in pain. His eyes looked away as a couple holding hands walked by. His body shifted slowly, turning, looming down at the frozen topped river below as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. "I almost lost her last week."

"Things like this will happen, all the time, besides telling her will make things awkward." Plagg said. " _Ladybug, my name is Adrien, I love you with every fiber of my being, ever since we first battled together; my heart has been yours_." Adrien glared as the fairy tried interpret him. His snarled and slapped his chest where his Kwami was hiding. "Ga-Hey!"

"That's not funny Plagg. I'm being serious."

"Hitting me isn't funny either, that's Kwami-abuse."

Adrien shook his head to himself with a sigh escaping his lips as his hand brushed against his forehead and through his golden locks, his chest pressed against the cold railing. His kwami was too much of a goof-ball to understand how he felt. Nobody could ever possibly know how he felt. He was in love; in love with a girl he would only get to see under dire circumstances, a girl, he had no idea of her true identity and yet, he loved everything about her. She was sassy, awkward, brave, and smart; she was everything. Just the thought of her, just the sound of her voice, the mention of her name; it made his heart race and brain go nuts. Nobody would ever know how he was feeling; at least, he thinks nobody has been where he has. Leering down upon Seine River, his voice crackled slightly as he asked; "Plagg, have there been other Chat Noir's that fell in love with other Ladybugs?"

Plagg was silent. The powdered snow swayed around as the wind shuffled pass under his feet. Adrien gripped the railing tightly as Plagg spoke. "Yes."

"So, it happens a lot?"

"Yes."

Adrien felt pain go through his heart somewhat. "Have they ever ended up, you know, together?"

Plagg was silent once more as he was pressed against Adrien's chest, his green eyes looked about the darkness, hearing the pain in Adrien's voice. "They tried, but in the end, no. It, just makes things worse."

"Worse?"

Plagg sighed to himself. "Its fine and normal, to love someone and care for them, want to do nothing but help them, keep them safe and be with them all the time. But, you got to understand, in the lines of saving the world and justice. Love, doesn't do well. You're always looking out for them, always looking over your shoulder."

Adrien pulled away from the railing as he looked upon the chain walling to the bridge. His eyes gleamed along the different verity of locks; known as _Love Locks_ that clung against the metal rods. He bent down on one knee, adjusting his bag that hung along his shoulder and took a heart shape lock into his hand as Plagg continued on. "Love is a dangerous weakness. Love can be used against you in the line of fire, and when it is use liked that, you will do anything to save it."

Adrien went to speak but Plagg poked his head out of his jacket and looked up at him, and then looked over to the locks. His body slowly floated over toward the golden gadget that sat in Adrien's hand. His ears pressed against his skull as his tail went limp. "I've witnessed a lot during my years, a lot of 'Chats' fall in love with 'Ladybugs'; sometimes the other way around. I've seen through their eyes and mine; super heroes giving up everything for that one person, which is amazing, yes. But I've also witnessed them try to sacrifice themselves, their Miraculous, the world, to save that one person, which isn't what a super hero should do."

"But."

"Adrien, listen." Plagg grew serious, his tone in his voice grew sad somewhat. "It sounds horrible, but, you have to think of others as well, not just her." he took in a deep breath. "I don't know if Ladybug has feelings for you like the way you feel toward her. But, you have to protect the world. You have to protect her. And by doing that, you have to put your feelings away. You-you have to lock the feelings away and do what is right," His cat eyes stared down at his reflection in the locks shiny surface, his voice grew softer and tone down. "No matter how much it hurts when you see her. No matter how much it hurts hearing her voice. You just put a smile on your face, and do anything and everything to protect the world." Plagg looked down at the ground, his little heart in his chest clenching tightly.

Adrien watched his Kwami's face that seemed filled with pain. This whole time, Plagg was always goofy and lazy. But for once, he spoke with wisdom and sounded hurt. Was he dealing with more then he thought. He never really put in his mind to what his Kwami was facing, what demons he had and his history. Adrien's hand moved from the lock and cupped Plagg into his palm, pulling him up toward him as he stood. Plagg looked up at him and stared. Adrien smiled and pulled the Kwami close to his chest; hugging him. Plagg's eyes looked about, he frowned and nuzzled into the boys chest. "Don't worry Plagg. Everything will be fine." Adrien whispered. "I promise."

Adrien looked across the water to the city-scape that stretch across the riverbank. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So, being a super hero, I can never be in love."

Plagg looked up at him quickly. "No. no. no. That's not what I meant."

Adrien frowned down at his fairy friend, eyebrows creased. Plagg floated up and lifted the boys chin. "Listen, I'm trying to protect you, protect you and Ladybug. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. You can love someone, of course, **but** , you have to be smart _. I know that can be hard for you._ "

"What's that supposed to me? I'm top of my class." Adrien chuckled alongside Plagg. His laugh subsided into a long sigh. He was confused, but, also understood. He had to be smart, he loved Ladybug, but he can't let his feelings distract him from his first mission; his mission to protect the world. Part of him didn't even know if he truly loved Ladybug. Of course he loved and cared for her, but, he barely knew what love was. His dad was never around and when he was, he was controlling, his mom was missing, so he lacked the affection from her, and coming from his lonely life he just started making friends. So, maybe, he didn't love Ladybug romantic wise but as a deep friendship, maybe he was just confused. _But maybe he wasn't._ That was the puzzling part that tore at his heart. Nonetheless. He knew what he had to do. He was so determined to tell Ladybug of his feelings. But now, he knew, he was going to hold off. With how painful it already was, he was going to wait and really see how he truly felt but along the lines of being a hero, he was also going to protect Paris with ever inch of him. He can't promise that he won't shoot a few flirting lines toward her, but he was going to be serious from this moment on. He already has made so many mistakes, he's not going to make another one.

"Hey Adrien!" Nino's voice broke the small silence in the air.

Adrien quickly tucked Plagg into his coat, turning toward his smiling friend, hands tucking into his pockets afterwards. He knew what he was going to do, concentrate on friends and protecting Paris. Adrien smiled to him. "Hey." He spoke softly as they touched knuckles. Nino tugged at his phone in his jacket, as he turned his music off while pulling his headphones down to around his neck.

"So, you ready to meet up with the others?" he questioned as they turned off and started down the bridge way. Adrien side smiled and nodded shortly as he remembered the reason he was out on the bridge.

"Yeah, I am, this is going to be fun." He expressed. "I've never done something like this, I'm pretty excited."

"I'm shocked you have time in your busy schedule to have a snowball fight. You brought your skates, right?" Nino wondered as they turned off the bridge and along snowy quay. Adrien nodded as he shuffled his bag on his shoulder. They flinched as a black cat ran pass them and up the road. Adrien cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I did but since when do you need ice skates to have snowball fights."

Nino motioned his arms around like he always did. "Oh, Kim has his ways of new ideas to shake things up."

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head. If he was so sure, he will just have to roll with it. Adrien adjusted his bag again, the skates weighing against his shoulder and then looked down the path as they went through a small archway and down the other side. "Who's all going to be there?" he questioned as the sun returned to his face from beneath the tunnel.

"Well, I know Chloe and Sabrina won't be there, thank the snowball fighting gods for that." Nino stated and then teased something about them breaking a nail.

Adrien chuckled, smoke escaping his lips as his hot breath hit the cold air. Thank goodness, he could only absorb so much of Chloe. After her hearing of him being stuck in the movie theater, she had clung to his side. He wasn't sure if she was being sweet, or using it as an excuse to be with him. He liked Chloe and all, but not the way she felt toward him. The wind slightly pushed pass them and made the boats along the pier crackle as they were frozen in their spots. The vessels sat one after the other along the side as if they were sitting for a parade that would never happen. Adrien stared along the sides of the boats as that was all you could see trying to look out at the water, he examined all the names written along the sides; some seemed funny and other were just ordinary names. There was Le Butt Poisson, La Belle Rebecca, Royaume de Romance, and Ange gardien.

"But other than them, I think the whole class will be there; Alix, Max, Marinette, Alya, Ivan, everyone which is awesome." Nino shrugged slightly with a smile on his face as his hands pressed against the back of his head. Adrien nodded, as he brushed his fingers through his locks, eyes darting along the stone snow path. _Marinette_. He didn't know why, but, her name made his heart skip a beat. Was it because she was so nice to him. Was it because of everything that went down a few weeks ago. Was part of him just always wanting to make sure everything was okay between their friendship. He always felt since when they first met, he had to make it up to her, be as nice to her as possible. Part of him still felt she was leery about him, since she always acted funny around him. He took in a deep breath and ignored the fact as Nino suddenly dashed ahead of him. Adrien looked up and slowly followed behind as his hands were shoved in his pants pockets. "Come on!" Nino yelled back to Adrien as he scurried along the path, pointing out to the water. Adrien stared and continued to walk, speeding his pace somewhat as he tried glancing pass the boats that sat along the pier that blocked his view. A small opening reached his vision and he stepped back.

Out on the frozen river top, a group of people stood out in the opening. There were small snow caps placed throughout the area and piles of snow all around. His pace grew faster as he ran up to Nino's side as he walked upon a small deck that slightly stepped out onto the water. "Hey! We are here!" Nino yelled across the way. Kim and the others looked up as they were shoveling the piles of snow along the ice. Kim waved over to them with one hand, a orange shovel in the other. He kicked his feet across the ground as he skated across the ice top. Skidding to a stop, he looked them over. "Glad you guys could make it." He spoke as he touched knuckles with Nino and then to Adrien.

"What are we doing?" Adrien questioned. "I thought we were doing a snowball fight battle."

"We are, just on ice." Kim smiled as he pointed out toward the snow piles with the shovel as Nino and Adrien sat on the edge of the dock. "We have small piles placed out randomly along the ice. Each team can use those as a place to hide from any blows and attacks. We also have piles of snowballs around as well. But to get to those, you have to skate out in the opening. Teams are given a flag and can pass it to anyone on their team. First team to capture the others' flag, wins." He spoke as he turned slightly and motioned the blue flag along his waist. "Hurry and get ready, we are doing boys against girls. So it's going to be an easy win for us." Kim chuckled and gasped as a snowball struck the back of his.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say boys are going to win?" Alix glared as she tossed another snow ball up and down in the air, catching it in her palm, her other hand on her hip next to the red flag along her side. Kim glared back and skated over to the small girl, he leaned in close. "You heard me. You girls are going to lose."

"My team will win, I know we will." Alix smirked as she crossed her arms, turning her body to the side, nose in the air. Adrien and Nino quickly put their skates on. As Nino jumped onto the ice, Adrien quickly placed Plagg into his gym bag before following along. Adrien and Nino waved over to Max and Nathanael as they continued to make piles of snowballs while Rose and Juleka were making snow piles. "Your team will lose, only athlete on your team is yourself. While boys have me, Adrien and Nino."

"I'm not an athlete." Nino spoke as he glided to their side.

"Yeah, but you're in decent shape, and have good coordination." Kim stated as he turned slightly to Nino but then back to Alix as she spoke again.

"Are you saying my team isn't in shape and are clumsy?"

"No and yes." Kim smirked down at the short girl, he enjoyed making her mad and annoying her.

"Oh, you just wait, we will clean the floor with you guys." Alix huffed.

Kim shrugged and looked to the two guys. "Hey, I'm only being honest. Everyone else on your team isn't exactly fit for this game."

"Who says?" a female voice spoke behind the group. They turned and were greeted with a smiling Alya as she waved toward them, skating her way slowly. "Sorry we're late, Ms. Marinette had to go digging in her basement for her skates." She explained. The boys chuckled slightly as they looked pass her, she stared and then looked back and sighed, touching her fingertips to her forehead as Marinette clung to the deck as she struggled to stand on the skates. "I'm good. I'm good. I'm good." Marinette claimed as she waved her hands about, keeping her balance. "No I'm not. No I'm not. No I'm not." She gasped as her legs skimmed across the slipper surface and quickly grasped the deck into her hold. She hugged it tightly as her legs drifted away behind her. She was going to break her back or something. Alya slide back over to her friends side and locked arms with her. "Come on girl." She helped her skate toward everyone as Marinette continued to struggle. "Why am I here anyways? I'm not EX-actly suited for skates." Marinette whispered as she felt her face burn with embarrassment as she continued to slip across even with her friend. "I'll just fall on my butt during the whole game."

"You're here because Adrien is here."

"Exactly, Adrien is here, I'll just make a fool of myself. Falling in front of him, getting hit with a bunch snowballs. It will be a disaster, and I'll be a laughingstock."

"No you won't, you'll get the hang of it. This is a chance to show off your skills I know you have." She explained as they skated over to them. Skills? Only skills she had were in her pouch that she left over on top of Alya's bag by the deck. Kim chuckled and shook his head, arms crossed as he watched the wobbly girl make her way over. His eyes looked down at her knees that were tucked in together and her feet which were separated from one another, shaking slightly. "Having trouble Cheng?"

Marinette puckered her lips, glaring. "What, no. I'm. Just not use to skates is all." She shrugged and struggled when Alya let her go. The boys chuckled at her as she almost fell over. Marinette blushed as she glanced at Adrien, her cheeks puffing up as she glared toward them all as they continued to chuckle and smile. This was ridiculous, she shouldn't even be here. "Can't I just watch?" Marinette grumbled as she held Alya's shoulder tightly. "You don't play, girls forfeit." Kim stated. Alix rolled her eyes as she slid between the boys and took Marinette's arm and tugged her along. "Okay Mari, time for some quick training before Mylène and Ivan get here. I'm not losing to Kimmy-boy." Marinette made a sour face as she was dragged along the court. She needed some kind of miracle to help her and she doesn't think a quick lesson from Alix was going to cut it. Alix could see the lack in confidence in her face. "Hey, listen you, I'm good on skates, roller and ice, and I can show you how to skate. Or at least show you how to keep your balance." She explain with a shrug. "Now, trust me and listen." Marinette sighed as she rubbed her arm, nodding.

* * *

 _Thanks to portentous-offerings and baellaflo on tumblr for responding to my post and help with figuring out the location of the scene to what a Quay is and to describing it; to what river was in the location. Quick also to geekyastrophysicist on tumblr who also had responded to my post but I sadly didn't get a chance to conversant with them._


	13. Chapter 13: Warm Feeling

"For the millionth time Marinette, keep your knees bent." Alix ordered, rubbing her forehead as frustration caused her blood to boil. Marinette had stumbled and fallen against the ice. It felt like this was the hundredth time in the short lesson period that she had fallen. Marinette frowned down as her knees dug against the ice, her ears heated up with irritation. "That's easier said than done Alix." Marinette grumbled as she pushed off the ground, waving her arms in front of her as her skates slipped across the ice slightly. She tried to keep her knees bent but as she started to feel like she was losing her balance, her legs locked up straight. Her body jerked back as her skates slid across the icy surface, causing her to fall back against the ice. A squeak escaped her lips at the hard impacted on her spine. She was like bambi on ice.

"This is hopeless." Marinette mumbled as she rubbed her back upon sitting up. "We are going to lose. I'm nothing but a clumsy duck"

"Well, I can't disagree with you there." Alix chuckled with a smirk, her hand along her hip. "I don't want to lose to Kimmy-boy. So you have to keep trying."

"I'm nothing but a burden. Why did you even invite me?" Marinette claimed. "Why don't you tell him to sit one of his boys out so it's even?"

Alix sighed as she looked back at the crowd that was waiting on them, crossing her arms. She then looked back down at Marinette. "You and I both know Kim won't allow it."

Marinette sighed as she stared up at Alix and then off over to the crowd. Her face burned with embarrassment as they were talking and had been watching them this whole time. Adrien had been watching. She huffed and pressed herself back up from the ground as she was determined to conquer this obstacle but in a split second, she was back on the ground. Her body laid against the ice as she covered her face with her hands, her face heated up when the others chuckled a few yards away. Alix snickered as she hovered over the blue haired girl. "Um, I know this is my hundredth time asking but, _are you okay_?"

Marinette motioned her arms away from her person and glared up at Alix. "I'm laying against the ice, what do you think?"

"So, is your secret weapon ready for the fight?" Kim questioned down at Alix's petite body as Max and him made their way over. She shot a glare off at him. "Very funny, Mustard head." Alix expressed as Marinette sat up, rubbing her head that had cracked against the icy ground. Alix glanced back at her and then to Kim. "Look, why not we sit one of your boys out and then that will make it even."

"Oh, no, no, no. You invited her, she plays." Kim chuckled as he nudged Max's arm. Alix glared. "I only invited her cause Alya wanted her to come. Let's face it, Marinette is awesome but she is super clumsy, we all know that. For everyone's safety. Why not we sit her out before she crashes into someone on the field."

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Marinette huffed.

"Sorry." Alix said and then turned back to Kim. Marinette sighed. She was right though, she was an accident on skates waiting to happen.

"I'll take that chance." Kim laughed. "Tell Clumsy-Cheng to hurry up, games starting in 5 minutes."

Alya glared. "Hey, this isn't funny, Marinette is clumsy but she is a hard worker." Alya crossed her arms as she glared up at the tall boy as she made her way over. She looked down at the frowning Marinette. Alya shot a wink to her. "But she is my friend."

"Come on Kim, just sit Max or Nathanael out." Alix claimed.

"Hey, you're not sitting me out." Max defended. "I've been waiting all week for this."

Adrien frowned as he watched everyone bicker back and forth. His eyes moved from the crowd and over at Marinette whom had her face hidden in her hands. They were fighting and basically bashing about Marinette, with her right there. His heart ached at the sight of his friend being upset. He looked down to the ground as he scanned the ice floor below as they all gathered around the others. His eyes looked back to Marinette and then to Kim who was just snickering to himself. Not caring about what Alix had to say. "I'm not sitting any of my guys out, and that's fina-"

"I'll sit out." Adrien spoke outload. Kim blinked a few times as everyone looked back to the blonde. Marinette's hands that cupped her face looked up to him. Her eyes studied his face as he was looking directly at Kim. "I'll sit out, I shouldn't be playing anyways," Adrien scratched the back of his head. "Dad would kill me if I got injured or bruised before my photoshoot."

"But, Adrien, you play basketball, you fence, what's the difference here?"

"Well, for fencing I have protection, basketball I don't always get hurt, this game, you're intending on hurting the other." He expressed as he backed up a bit, his hands waved up slightly surrendering as they were still tucked in his trench coat. "My dad doesn't even know I'm here."

"But Adrien, come on man, you can't be ser-"

"Hm, looks like you lost a player as well?" Alix smirked as she rubbed her chin. "I guess it's a draw then."

"A draw? Heck no! I'm winning this with or without my best player." Kim told as he jerked toward Alix. He huffed crossing his arms; he just lost his second best player, but he still had a better chance at winning then Alix. "Fine, Marinette and Adrien can sit out. While the rest of us play."

Adrien smiled and wedged over to Marinette, holding his hand out. "Come on, we can just watch them have their battle."

Marinette blinked a few times, slightly stunned at what was happening. Adrien is sitting out, is it for her? Or did he mean what he said? Her eyes looked over to Alya who was standing out of Adrien's eyesight as she gave her the thumbs up and a cheesy smile while nodding rapidly. Her skin grew red as her body grew hot; part of her worried she would melt the ice and cause everyone to fall into the river below. A gulp went down her dry throat; shakily taking his hand into hers. Adrien lightly helped Marinette up to her feet, giving her a small smile and then helped her along to the dock across the way. Her heart beat fast as he pulled her along. Her eyes looked back and forth from the back of his head and then to his hand that was holding hers. She hoped he couldn't feel her pulse through her mitten because it was racing faster than a humming birds wings could flap.

They came to a halt as they came upon the dock that was frozen to the lake. Adrien smiled and looked over to her. "Can you get up there by yourself?" he questioned. Marinette's world slowed down, she nodded slowly to him as she couldn't really hear his words. "Oh, okay." He claimed. And he stood there staring at her as she nodded again. He awkwardly cleared his throat before he spoke. "You can let my hand go."

Marinette nodded again and then suddenly her world sped up when his words finally processed through her brain. Her eyes looked down as she was still holding his hand tightly. She quickly jerked her hand away as she turned bright red. She felt as if steam was going out her ears with how hot her body grew. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" she scrabbled about as Adrien stared slightly taken back. He then chuckled at the face expressions and reaction she was giving. "It's okay." He expressed before turning, dusting the snow off the deck. He turned to her and bowed slightly, one hand gesturing toward the deck and the other on his chest. "After you, ma' lady."

Marinette flinched and stared after him, her lips puckered as she rose a brow at him. 'That sounded like-'

Adrien blinked as his eye twitched slightly, the color in his face draining from his body, heart stopping when he realized what he just did. His face heated up as a sweat drop fell down his cheek and then flustered his arms about. "I mean, l-ladies first. Ladies first of course. That's what I meant, yeah, that is." He claimed as he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly chuckling a bit.

Marinette creased her eyebrows slightly confused as she let a giggle out before she pulled herself up onto the deck and sat along the edge, her feet dangling off the side. 'Nah, it couldn't be, its common thing for guys to do, right?'

Adrien took in a shaky breath, his eyes looking back and forth before he pulled himself up onto the deck. That was a close one, he couldn't believe that slipped out. Thank god she's Marinette and not Ladybug. He let out a deep sigh as his eyes looked up the ice below before taking in another breath as the cool clean air entered his lungs. Marinette bit on her lip as she was looking off the side as she felt his body heat next to her left. Silence filled the air around them as the sound of the others shouting on the other side of the ice was heard as their battle had started. They both looked up and watched as snowballs were chuck across the battle field.

::

Adrien tapped his fingers across his knees as he glanced over at her, and then back at the crowd. He cleared his throat again and spoke. "Soo, who do you think is going to win?" he asked as he tried to fill the silence in the air. "I think Alix might win. You?" Marinette took in a deep breath as goosebumps spread across her spine when his words spoke.

"Um. I-I don't know."

Adrien nodded slightly as he looked to her and then back to the field. Silence once more. That didn't work. Adrien scratched his neck slightly and then huffed some air from his lips. He then whistled a Jarred Stone song to himself as his eyes watched everyone battle across the ice, trying to fill in the awkward silence. Marinette bit her lip slightly as he whistled one of her favorite songs to Jarred Stones new album. Her eyes glanced slightly over to him and then upon his blue scarf that wrapped upon his neck. Her eyes softened as she smiled faintly. She's seen him wear it so many times, it made her happy that he did like it so much. Adrien's green eyes caught hers and smiled as he looked down at the scarf.

"You like it?"

Marinette blinked, blushing somewhat as she looked away, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah, it looks, nice on you."

Adrien smiled and looked down at it as he pulled part of the long fabric into his hand. "Thanks, my dad got it for me, I really like it. It's very soft and warm. I think he made it himself which makes it more amazing."

Marinette fake smiled and nodded. "T-that's great." Even though she was happy that he thought it was from his dad, part of her still was in pain that he would never know it was from her. Each and every twisted piece of fabric, braded together, filled with such love and devotion. Love he would never know was from her. Hard work that she was never going to get credit for. Part of her didn't understand what had happened, she left a note. How did it go from a note saying it was from Marinette, to him finding it from his dad.

"And blue is my favorite color, surprised he knew that, he barely knows anything about me now of days."

Marinette looked over to him, his face seemed filled with pain and at the same time love as he stared upon the scarf's fabric. Adrien's world seemed so exciting, yet, he seemed sad at the same time. Always at school, he was happy to be with friends, but the mere mention of his family, his home, his after school events, photo shoots, leaving school, his happy expression would vanish in a second. He was a model, he got to travel and try on so many different designs for his dad's company, meet famous people and live in a big mansion. And yet, Adrien seemed like he wasn't happy all the time, it tugged at her heart strings to see him like that. Her fingers that laid along her knees creased up into a little ball as she looked down at the ice below, digging her face into her pink scarf.

"It must be hard. To have a dad working all the time."

Adrien looked over at her slightly and sighed before looking back down at the scarf. His dad, his father, his manager, his everything, was basically nothing but a rare sight to see. "Yeah, it can be sometimes, I got my space and alone time, so that's, _good_. He works every day and I rarely get to see him. He's trying to do what's best for me I guess, make money so I am happy, and give me whatever I want, on some terms. A better future." Adrien took in a sharp breath as he clenched the scarf and closed his eyes. " _Being rich and famous is all what every normal person wants, right?_ "

Marinette took his words in, they squeezed her heart tightly as she could sense the pain behind each and every letter. The grief behind that sentence, she understood.

"Not everyone." She told as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Adrien quickly looked to her and stared along her sad yet relaxed expression as her blue eyes stared upon the scenery in front of them. The wind shifted slightly, causing her hair her bangs from covering her eyes. Marinette blinked slowly as she tried to hold the tears in that wanted to come out.

She wasn't rich but she was famous, in some sense. She wanted to be a designer, but, they aren't that much of a talk like a Super Ladybug Heroine. Ladybug was the talk about the town, the savory of citizens, and the power girl of Paris. She loved being Ladybug, she loved helping others, but, even though she loves Tikki. Marinette didn't want to be Ladybug. She wanted to return to being a normal girl. Go to school and not have to miss a class or have to catch up on homework. She wanted to be with friends, family, have a normal life and not have to worry about saving Paris from evil. And what she wishes most of all, she wished that didn't have to lie to everyone. She hated liars, that's why she hated part of herself because she lies to everyone. It hurt her every time.

She just wanted to be normal.

He just wanted to be normal.

"Being famous is nothing I want, people are always watching you. I hate when eyes are on me for a split second, mainly after I fall over or make an embarrassment out of myself." She expressed as she looked toward her friends as they continued their brawl. "Everyone sees me as Clumsy-Cheng. Always messing up and falling over something. I prefer to be a clumsy nobody and stay out of the way, it's for the best." Her eyes looked about the ground as she shrugged slightly.

His eyes stared along her. This was the first time he's ever been able to actually talk to her. He never knew Marinette felt that way. He was seeing a different side of her.

"I guess we all have our demons, huh?" he told.

Marinette looked at him and then at the gap between them. "Yyeah, but." She turned away as she rubbed her arm. "Mine are stupid. I'm just clumsy and awkward."

"I think that's different not stupid." He told as he still looked at her, a chuckle escaped his lips. "It's cute when you fall over, that makes you who you are."

Marinette blushed as she dug her face into her scarf. Did he just call her cute? No. He said her falling over was cute. How was falling over cute? Does that count? She was so confused. Adrien smiled and turned away as he blew hot air onto his hands. "It would have been fun seeing you play on the ice, it probably would have made the game more entertaining."

"I-I don't find me falling over entertaining."

"I know, that's why I sat out. For you."

Her heart jumped and quickly looked at him, she could hear and feel her heart beat on the top of her ears as her face grew slightly red.

"I could tell you didn't want to play." He explained as he stared down at his hands as he rubbed them together. The cold air shifted from bellowing on their face, to blowing from behind. Adrien's hair shifted and shuffled across his face. Marinette's pigtails drifted a long her face as she stared at him in awe. "That's why I sat out, you are my friend, and if you don't want to play, then, you shouldn't have to play."

"Y-you didn't have to do that." She frowned, she felt like a burden now. Her heart dropped deep down in her gut. Adrien wasted his free day away just to sit on the side lines? "I ruined your day now, you should be out there playing. I just didn't want to hurt anyone or embarrass myself. I ruined everything…" Marinette covered her face as her world felt it was breaking under her.

"You didn't ruin it." He told as she looked to her as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "To be honest, this made my day. I got to spend time with you."

She inhaled softly as her breath got caught in her throat. Her hands dropped from her face and looked to him. Her blue eyes softened as she stared at his smiling face, the world slowed down around them. "W-with me?"

"Yeah, you are my friend, right, and, anytime I can spend with a friend is the most amazing thing I can do. Before coming to school I never had friends, so now, spending time with an amazing person, just sitting with you is heart racing."

His words took her breath away, she blushed more and looked away a smile along her face. "I guess, I can understand that feeling. I've never had friends either until this year."

He tilted his head to her. "I mean, I had classmates, but with Chloe always being mean to me, I stayed off to myself, nobody could stand up to her. But when Alya came, she showed me how to stand up for myself. She was my first friend, and ever since standing up to Chloe, I feel us all as a class, are coming together and I'm making more friends. Which is amazing and heart racing. Like now, being with you."

He smiled to her, his heart was racing fast as he stared upon her pinkish face. He pulled his hands out from his pockets and blew hot air onto them again. Marinette looked to him. "A-are you cold?" she wondered. "H-here, I have brought some chocolate hot, I mean hot chocolate." She explained as she turned about and stood to her feet, almost falling over as she stood on her skates. He chuckled and stared after her as she dragged a wagon along the wooden deck as she made her way back over.

The red wagon had a small silver cylinder on it and a bag of foam cups. "My parents let me bring some hot chocolate for everyone. This is another reason why it took us so long to get here." She explained as she kneeled down to the small dispenser and grabbing a small foam cup from the baggy. His heart warmed up, she was so caring and thoughtful for others. How could one person, be so loving? She reminded him of his mom. From what he remembered of his mom, she always put others before herself. She stood up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Marinette shuffled across the deck on her knees and handed the cup to him. If she would have walked, she probably would have fallen over and spilled the drink on him. "Careful, it's really hot." She explained as she sat her feet along the edge as he took the cup into his hand.

"Thank you."

"A-anything for a friend." She told as she stared along his smiling face. His heart jumped as he stared deep at her ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as he took a sip of his drink. Was it the hot cocoa that made his heart and stomach all warm and fuzzy inside. Or was it her?


	14. Chapter 14: More Then You Will Know

_Previous Chapter (Chapter 13) Was Updated With A Few Slightly Edits To It - so before reading this chapter, I consider re-reading the previous Chapter if you wish. Nothing extreme changed, more was just added._

* * *

A sigh escaped Marinette's lips as she slowly stirred the ladle along the soup that sat upon the hot stove top. Steam lifted and twirled about from the movements below and rose and dissipated into the cooler air above. Her heart squeezed tightly in her chest as her eyes stared upon the liquid contents. The pinkish red kwami poked her head from underneath Marinette's jacket and loomed down at the broth mixture. Her slate blue eyes moved and stared up toward Marinette's worried filled face. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She expressed as she tossed some salt and pepper into the pot, biting hard onto her inner lip. "What if he doesn't like it, what if it makes him more sick, what if he hates it so much that he tosses it out the window, what if I trip giving it to him and it falls all over him and burns him and causes him to go to the hospital and he would hate me forever?" she questioned frantically as her stirring grew more intense. She stirred so fast that some of the soup spilled and splashed onto the floor below. Marinette grumbled as some of the hot mixture dropped onto her leg and burned slightly. She hissed and jumped slightly as she quickly reached for the rag that sat on the counter near the sink. Quickly whipping her leg off, she sighed of relief and bent to the ground, cleaning her mess.

"Marinette." Tikki called as she flew up to her wielders face and squeezed her chin as their eyes locked together. "Breathe."

Marinette stared down at her, she then took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly. Her world shifted around slightly as it was twirling in her head. As she took in her deeper breaths and released them. The world outside very lightly came to a stop and her racing heart return to its normal pace. She needed to calm down, she was over reacting to this whole endeavor. Opening her eyes, she stared down at her little bug friend and smiled. "Thanks Tikki, I needed that." She explained as she took in another shaky breath and released it as Tikki floated away from her face. Marinette stood up to her feet and tossed the rag onto the edge of the sink.

"Your welcome, now, just concentrate on the soup; not on Adrien."

"I know Tikki, I'm just, worried, is all. Do you honestly think he will like it?" Marinette bit upon her lip once more as as she continued to stir the contents about.

"It's coming from you, I'm sure he will like it, no matter what." Tikki explained with a twirl in the air. "Just follow Alya's lead and work from there."

Marinette smiled softly as she looked upon the wooden spoon as she lifted the soup up to her kwami. "Here, try some, tell me what you think." Marinette held the spoon up to her little friend Tikki as she leaned over the spoon, taking a quick sip of the broth. Tikki hiccupped and then twirled doing a small back flip with a smile on her face. "My, my, that is tasty." She told as she licked her lips. "I normally just like sweets, but that sure is yummy." Tikki expressed as she twirled again. Marinette smiled as her cheeks turned red. Her parents always loved her soup, but she never knew if it was because they were just being her loving parents. But coming from Tikki; her friend, it made her realize that her soup must be actually good.

"How's the soup coming?" Alya questioned as she entered the room. Tikki gasped and quickly tucked herself behind the microwave as Marinette jumped slightly. Her body stiffened as she stood in front of the microwave that sat next to the stove as she smiled innocently to her friend that was texting along her phone. Alya pulled her face from her phone for a second when Marinette didn't answer, looking to Marinette with her weird smile across her face. Her eye brow creased at her friends' expression. She was hiding something. Placing her hand along her hip as she smirked somewhat. "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" Marinette told as she scratched the back of her head. "I. I. Just didn't expect you is all."

"I just went to the bathroom." Alya told as moved over to Marinette's side. She leaned against the blue fridge as she looked down at the pot along the stove. She leaned over and smelled the steam that rose from the potage. She hummed softly as the tangy smell processed though her nose. "Wow, that sure does smell good. I'll have to sample it before you give it to Adrien."

"W-why not you give it to him instead of me, or better yet, you just keep it for yourself." Marinette expressed as she gave the spoon to Alya. Alya rose a brow with an annoyed face.

"Oh no girl, don't tell me your second thinking yourself; again." Alya glared as she stared at Marinette's face, hands pressed on her hips. Marinette face dropped as her fingers twitched together. "Um. No. Well. I um. Maybe?"

"No you don't go doing that , not now, it's almost finished, right?" she questioned as she shoved the spoon back into Marinette's hand, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders she quickly prompted her back to being in front of the stove, switching spots with her as she leaned against the sink, arms crossed. "You're finishing it and giving it to Adrien."

Marinette groaned as she threw the spoon back in and began stirring once more. "But-"

"No but's. Just do it, if you can stand up to Chloe, the biggest evil villain in all of Paris, then you can give Adrien some soup."

Marinette sighed, though Chloe was evil in her ways, she could never compete with Hawk Moth, though she was running close to that rank. Still, Alya was right, if she can stand up to either Chloe or Hawk Moth, then she can simply deliver Adrien some soup while he was ill. But it's easier said than done, is what she always says. She would grow confident by preparing the soup, but as her emotions, thoughts and theories circled her mind like sharks. She became terrified and didn't want to go down with it. Facing mean people is different from facing her crush by giving him a gift. But along with, Alya wanted Marinette to finally express her feelings to him while she had a chance to talk to him. She could never do such a thing. Ever since last week when they had their snow ball roundup, to where Adrien sat on the side lines for her. Alya was convinced that was a sign to Adrien liking her, Marinette didn't see it that way but there was no way in changing Alya's mind once she got her theory down. At least she was obsessing over this and not Ladybug for a change.

Marinette glanced up as her father entered the room with a bag in his hand. She smiled softly to him as he waddled his way over. "Thank goodness you haven't left. I brought you some goodies to give to that Agreste boy." Marinette blinked as her father handed the bag to him, she gasped as she almost fell over from the weight of it all. "What's in here?" she questioned as she struggled to hold the back up above her waistline, her father chuckled to himself as he took the bag back from her and then sat it on the counter with ease. "Well, there's macaroons, croissants, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, sweet tarts-"

"Did you put the whole store in there or something? I can't give him all that!" Marinette blushed as she stared up at her father. "He'll think I'm smothering him or something. Plus he's a model, he can't eat all that!"

"Smother? With food? Nonsense. You can never have too much goodies to give." He explained with a wave of his hand as he brushed his fingers along his mustache. "Like they say, a way to a man's heart, is through his stomach. I'm sure if you give him all these goodies, he'll be yours's in no time." He claimed with a wink.

"Papa!" Marinette turned bright red as Alya elbowed her with a snicker. "You told him!?"

"Hey, we are all rooting for you to express your love for him, if your dad approves, then that is a good thing." Alya explained as she motioned Marinette back to the soup with a flick of her wrist. "Keep stirring."

Marinette grumbled as she felt steam coming off her head as she couldn't believe this was happening. "I make no promises. I'll give him the soup, and maybe bring him some macaroons, but no promises on anything else. He is sick, and probably out of it; me expressing my love would just be a waste on him if he is loopy on cough medicine."

"Marinette."

"Alya. I'm being serious, don't push me, I know how to use this." Marinette calmed as she pointed the spoon at her friend. She then sighed deeply and then looked to Alya with a sincere face. "Please, I. I'm just not ready. Not yet anyways."

Alya stared upon her friends face as it was full with fear and pain. Her heart dropped slightly to her stomach and then half smiled and frowned as she patted her friends shoulder. "Okay, okay, I won't push you, if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but remember, time is short." She told as she pulled her friend into a hug, patting her back.

"Sure is, I remember when I met your mom years ago, I fell in love with her at first sight and was afraid to tell her of my feelings." Her dad went on as Marinette sighed. "Years later she then told me of her feelings after graduation, and we've been together ever since, if she had never told me her feelings, I probably would have never told her of mine, and well. We would have parted ways and you wouldn't be here."

"Okay, Papa." Marinette told as a sweat drop feel down her face. "Y-you can go back to the bakery now."

He chuckled as he leaned over, kissing her forehead and then pet her head. "You never know until you try, he could be like me, afraid to tell you. Time is short, use it to the best of your ability."

Marinette looked down at the soup and sighed as his advice and words of wisdom sunk into her stomach.

::

"What do you mean you're not going with me?" Marinette whimpered as her and Alya were walking along the sidewalk. Alya continued to type along her phone with a smack of her gum in her mouth as she just got done telling her that she wouldn't be going in with her to deliver the gift. Marinette clung closely to the warm thermos against her chest. Alya blew a bubble with her gum as she tucked her phone away after typing in a few more notes. She turned and patted her friends back.

"Don't worry, you can do it, I have to meet up with Nino at the music shop, besides, I don't want you looking to me for each time you need advice for talking." She explained. "I'm letting my girl spread her wings."

"This girl is ready to go back into her cocoon and eat her feelings away." Marinette whined as she pressed her forehead against the thermos' lid as they both came to a halt.

"You got the notes?"

"Please go with me!" Marinette whined as she danced in her feet, growing antsy.

"No, now, do you have the notes?" Alya crossed her arm as she tapped her finger across her coat sleeve. Marinette groaned as she nodded, mumbling to herself. Alya looked over and pulled the bag from her arm and handed it to her. "And don't forget the sweets, your dad would be upset if you didn't give them to him."

Marinette nodded and took the bag. "What's all in here?" she questioned as she went to open the bag, Alya quickly shut it and waved her hand slightly. "Oh, nothing much, just macaroons, cookies, and a few other stuff, it's not the whole store, so don't worry about it." She explained as she placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder before making her face the gate way. Marinette gulped slightly as she peered up at the exterior bronze gate. Biting upon her lip, she stared through the decorative pattern and up toward the high set windows. Butterflies filled her stomach as she glanced upon them. Adrien's was up there. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Adrien, her crush, sick in bed and, she was going to be next to him, alone. Her face grew red as she jumped about. "Gahhh! Please go with me!" she cried to Alya, clinging onto her friends arm.

"Nope." Alya smiled as she suddenly rang the doorbell next to her. Marinette gasped and then flinched as an eye like camera poked from a small opening. A voice came over the speaker. "Yes?" the female voice spoke. Marinette fidgeted slightly. "Um. Hi. Marinette I'm. I brought Adrien sick some stuff." Marinette rambled and then blushed with her cheesy smile. Alya rolled her eyes, pulling her friend away from the camera. "Hi, we are Adrien's classmates and we brought him school notes that we need to go over with him, and brought him a little bit of some goods from her bakery." Alya claimed as she squeezed Marinette close as she nodded along.

"You can bring the notes, but not the food. Adrien has a strict diet that he must keep to." The voice spoke before the eye camera pulled back into its little cubbyhole and the gates then slowly opened after a loud buzz alarm. Marinette grumbled and looked to Alya. "I guess this plan is a bust. Maybe I should just give the lady the notes to give to Adrien."

Alya glared and quickly yanked her book back off her own shoulder. "No. No. You will just have to sneak the stuff in. You can use my bag."

Before Marinette could protest, Alya had placed the bakery goods in the yellow bag and with a flick of her fingers, she demanded the thermos. Marinette held it close, chewing on her corner lip. She didn't want to get into trouble, not in front of Adrien. "Come on Marinette, the soup will help him get better, they are probably just giving him plain old oatmeal and tea. Don't you want to excite his taste buds and give him a little more freedom?"

Marinette took sighed softly as her shoulders relaxed, she then nodded, extending her arms and giving the thermos to Alya. She was right, they came all this way, might as well just try and give him the food. Don't want it to go to waste. Marinette adjusted the bag along her shoulder as she looked to Alya. Alya smiled and held her fist up to bump hers. Marinette smiled back and ignored the knuckles and wrapped her arms around her friend; squeezing her tightly. "Thank you." Marinette whispered. Alya relaxed and hugged her back and then quickly shoved her away. Fire in her eyes full of determination.

"Now, go up there and win your Prince Charming's' heart with your Cinderella goodies. And the food of course."

"Alya!" Marinette blushed and then squeaked as Alya quickly pushed her into the door way as they started to close. Marinette tumbled forward and gasped as her toe caught on an uneven stone on the pathway. Marinette grumbled into the ground below as she rose to her knees.

Alya cringed. "Oh, sorry! Um. Now go!"

::

The sweetened mixture scent of lavender vanilla and the slight hint of floor polish entered her nostrils as the bright snowy white foyer blazed her eyes. The black patterns along the walls and interior designs danced about like a canvas among a painting. The floor slightly shimmered with each step she took across the tiles. Her feet wanted to dance across the decorative pattern that was placed along below the stairway. Her breathing quickened as so did her heart. She had been in the Agreste mansion before. But not for a moment like this. Before it was to add her name to her present on Adrien's birthday and the other time to protect Mr. Agreste from mind controlled zombie minions. Right now, she had a moment to take everything in and take in her surroundings. She was in Adrien's home, where he lived, probably where grew up. But along with, it was the home of her favorite designer; Gabriel Agreste. Her hands clenched tightly together in front of her chest as she stared in awe at everything around her. Paintings, statues, decorative plants in expensive looking pottery, lights that hung every so delicately above.

Following the assistant lady; whom introduced herself as Natalie, Marinette made her way behind as they walked across the small entrance way and toward the stairs. Her eyes glanced over at a nearby opened door way on the left side of the foyer and inside her breath got taken away. Her feet came to a halt as she stared upon a sliver dress that sparkled and shined like a diamond on a shiny hill top. It draped smoothly down across the figure and along the floor as it trailed a foot behind. The neck line extended and wrapped around the mannequin's neck as gems outlined the edges. The arms on the model were moved outward as a see through garment draped across the forearms and then along behind the figures back. It sparkles just like the dress.

Marinette couldn't help herself as she quickly stepped toward the design. "Is that, Mr. Agreste's design?" Marinette whispered softly to herself as she danced all giddy like. She remained outside of the room, as if a vampire, asking for permission to enter such a restricted area, as if a force field kept her from entering. "son très magnifique" Marinette exclaimed in awe. Nathalie sighed to herself as she strolled over and reached for the door. "Yes, it is one of Mr. Agreste's Designs. A one of a kind special ordered dress for an upcoming event. That nobody-" she stopped and shut the door quickly, peering down at the antsy girl. "Must see."

Marinette smiled cheesy again and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sorry," she spoke as Nathalie walked on by and continued to the stair way. Marinette followed behind, almost missing a step as she joined the woman's side. "I'm just a big fan of his work, is all. I'm a designer myself. I think I saw you during that derby hat contest. That dress was simply amazing though. I could never design something that amazing and beautiful. I didn't see a thing. I promise. My lips are sealed" She blushed as she pretended to zip her lip. Nathalie looked slightly at the girl, she smiled softly at the corner of her lip. This girl was clumsy, talkative, inquisitive, and corky. She reminded her of…

Nathalie looked away as she continued onward along the steps. Marinette kept her hands to herself as she peered over the stair way edge and back along the foyer. The lights that hung above shined like they were little cylinder suns. The sun itself gleamed from the windows that shined over the south side above the doorway. To the west side of it all as they made their way up along the stairs, they continued on through a black doorway. Marinette's eyes shined slightly as the long hallway set before her extended and was covered in pictures of Adrien. Windows sat along to the left of the hallway, black curtains hung heavily to the sides. On the right side, perfectly parallel pictures were set along the middle of the wall as you continued on. One was of Adrien modeling in front of a fountain, another him looking off the edge of the Eiffel tower; so many amazing photos that just made her heart stop in the chamber of her chest. One they were of Adrien, but the other reason, he was modeling in his father's designs. From simple designs, to special event designs, either way, Marinette adored them all.

Marinette had gotten so caught up in the photos that she didn't realize they had come to a halt in front of a grey black doorway. Natalie looked to her and held a hand up. "Wait here for one second."

Marinette's heart dropped deep down in her stomach as she realized where they were, Adrien's room. All of her emotions came flooding back that made her blood run cold and skin going white. She was about to go see Adrien, be in his room, with him. 'Oh my gosh! What am I doing?' Marinette yelled in her head. 'I'm his home, I'm bringing him soup. Maybe I should just go, pretend I was never here.' Marinette looked back at the long hallway that stretched behind her. She could run that in 5 seconds flat, right? Adrien would never know it was her. "Adrien, your friend Marinette is here to see you." Nathalie spoke once inside of the room. Goosebumps spread across her skin at the mention of her name. Adrien wouldn't have known it was her; unless she did that. Marinette grumbled under her breath as Nathalie looked to her and motioned her to come in, there was no turning back now.

Marinette's heart clung tightly as she slowly stepped her way in, her feet felt like anchors with 50 foot long chains that she had to drag along. The smell of cinnamon danced about the room, her nose slightly twitched as the smell of some fancy perfume also lingered in the air. She glanced to Nathalie thinking it was her, but she had been with Nathalie and knew it wasn't. Marinette turned about the small corner way pass Nathalie and her heart sank deep down in her chest at what she saw. "Hey Marinette," Adrien spoke as he was sat up along his bed under his covers. He gave her a small wave. Marinette shyly returned the wave but her eyes glued back to the prissy blonde sat along Adrien's white computer chair. She glared up at Marinette as she held her hand out, painting her nails. Chloe Bourgeois.

"Everything okay; Adrien?" Nathalie spoke and then flinched slightly as the little ginger girl sprang to her feet and handed her a tray with a bowl and glass on it. She adjusted her glasses and looked back to Adrien. "Um. Yeah, I'm fine. Its just-"

"Gah, would you send him some real food, not that nasty slop oatmeal that _you_ call food." Chloe demanded as she rose to her feet and shoved Marinette out of the way. "This is Adrien Agreste, the son to your boss, he is sick and deserves some real food. How about sushi, I'll take some as well, yellow tail and some sweet and sour sauce, _thank you very much_." Chloe exclaimed with a flick of her hair. Nathalie glared slightly as she inhaled slowly. "Mr. Agreste has a strict diet for Adrien when he is ill, only oatmeal and orange juice is what he can have."

"Chicken Noodle soup always helps, but sushi, I don't think that's a good thing to have when sick, Chloe." Marinette exclaimed. Chloe glared over to her and huffed.

"Nobody asked you Marinette, now, bring him some real food, this is child abuse. I'm the Mayors daughter, and the current client for Mr. Agreste." Chloe spat as she twirled on her heels, nose in the air as she strutted back over to his white computer chair, crossing her legs and continued on with her nails. Nathalie huffed. "I'll see what I can do."

Nathalie made her exit, the door shut and the tension grew in the air slightly. Marinette clung tightly to her friends' bag as she held the strap tightly. Adrien looked to her and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about that, so, what brings you here?" Adrien questioned and flinched slightly as Sabrina came over and started tucking the blanket around him. Marinette licked her bottom lip as she stared slightly taken back. Her eyes looked to Chloe and put it together, Chloe brought Sabrina here to take care of Adrien as a 'good gesture' on her part. "Um, well, you see, I um." Marinette reached into the bag. "I, brought notes from school, for you, that is, and, well, thought, if you wanted me to go over them-" Marinette gasped as she pulled out a small stack of wet papers slightly covered in chicken broth. "Oh no." she exclaimed. Adrien frowned as his eye brows creased downward. Chloe and Sabrina started laughing as the papers fell to the floor as Marinette dug into her bag frantically. "Oh, looks like you got some trash notes there." Chloe spat out. Her eyes peered down at the thermos as the lid was slightly open, small amounts of the soup had leaked inside the bag, getting all the papers wet. The pink pen markings grew smudged and runny. Nothing could be read along the pages. It must have happened when she fell outside after Alya pushed her.

"Oh dear. The soup I made you...It ruined the notes" She whispered as she pulled the thermos out. She grew hot with embarrassment as Chloe continued to laugh. "We-well, at least the baked goods ar-aren't ruin." Marinette pulled the white plastic bag out that was slightly covered in broth but managed to not get inside. Adrien smiled somewhat, eyes twinkling and then blinked as Chloe stood up and took the bag from her. Marinette gasped and reached for the bag but Chloe shoved her back slightly. "Don't you worry Marinette, he doesn't need your notes or cheap food. He has a strict diet, since he is a MODEL, remember? Along with, Sabrina already did all his homework for the days he missed, so good thing your notes are ruined."

"Chloe, that's not nice, and along with, I told you I wasn't taking that, I do my own work." Adrien claimed and then started coughing. Chloe turned and puckered her lips. "Oh, it's okay Adrien-darling, we already turned it in, and so you don't have to worry. We have everything taken care of." Chloe exclaimed as she dropped the bag of bakery goods into the small net basket trashcan by the desk. Marinette flinched back slightly and jaw dropped. She huffed as her blood boiled.

"My dad worked very hard making those, and I worked hard making this soup. At least I'm doing something, unlike you, who are making someone else do it for you." Marinette glared, shoving her way pass Chloe. She sat the thermos on his computer desk and reached down into the bin, pulling the bag out. Marinette quickly pulled the bag out and turned toward Adrien. She blinked as the sounded of something clunked across the bottom of the bag as she turned. Chloe began laughing again, Sabrina remained silent as Adrien made a cringed face. Marinette looked over and gasped, the bag dropped from her hand as her heart stopped. "Oh no!"

Nothing was going right. The thermos knocked over and fell across the computer desk, spreading all over the keyboard. Marinette fidgeted slightly as she grabbed the thermos. "I'm, sorry, oh, dear, I. I." Marinette was boiling with embarrassment. She couldn't hold anything in for much longer. "You're such a nuisance. Clumsy-Cheng, always messing things up. Like always."

Marinette frowned looking down as her heart clenched tightly. Clumsy-Cheng indeed. Adrien's jaw dropped as his eyes looked to Marinette's sad face as a dark shadow gloomed over her eyes. "I'm. Sorry." She whispered and she then bowed slightly before taking her leave. "I hope you feel better."

She quickly made her way out of the room as tears escaped her eyes. Adrien's heart dropped as she ran out the room. "Marine-" he choked on her name as he started coughing again. Chloe rolled her eyes as she went back to painting her nails. "Good riddance, Sabrina, clean up this mess." Chloe snapped as sat along the seat. Adrien frowned down as he stared at his blanket, his heart wanted to go after her but his weak sick body couldn't move.

::

"I don't understand, how can you stand that chick?" Plagg questioned as he sat along Adrien's bed by the boys feet. Adrien sighed. Chloe had finally left and he was at last, alone, well, with Plagg. Adrien sunk against his pillow as his eyes burned for sleep. His body still ached a bit.

"I've told you, Plagg, she is my friend, but along with, she's a Bourgeois. She is connected with top of the line people. If my dad found out I turned her away from a 'kind gesture'. Then that would affect my dad's image. Sure I stand up to Chloe time to time, but nothing too far. It's a sad curse to have to keep such an image for my dad."

"Well, don't leave me in a room with that girl, or I would scratch her face off."

Adrien chuckled. "With what? You don't have claws."

"Then I'll throw my cheese at her." Plagg hesitated as he looked at the cheese chunk in his grasp. "Ah, who am I kidding, I would never throw such a beauty away."

Adrien sighed as his kwami took the cheese in one gulp, his eyes then peered over at the plastic bag along the floor. Marinette. His eyes softened as he tossed the blanket over. A small hey escaped from underneath as Plagg was now buried under the fabric. Adrien swung his feet over the side of his bed and brought his weight up. He cringed slightly, but fastly ignored it as he made his way across his room. He took picked the bag up and then made his way back to his bed as Plagg shimmed his way from under the darkness underneath. "Hey, I could have died under ther-oh, what she give you?" Plagg questioned as he floated over Adrien, his eyes gleamed like green gems with excitement. Adrien pulled the bag away from Plagg as he tugged at the plastic. "Hey-I-I don't know, will you calm down, I thought you only liked cheese."

"Yeah, well, I do, but maybe there's some cheese covered cookies in there."

"If there is, they are all yours my friend." Adrien chuckled as he wedged the bag in the gap between his legs as he opened the bag slowly. Adrien smiled down at all the carefully wrapped goods that were inside. Each one was wrapped in plastic with a pink bow tying it together. Adrien looked at each item inside and placed them along his bed. "Let's see, a bag of cookies, two croissants, oh, macaroons." Adrien plucked a macaroon and popped it in his mouth. He shivered at the sweetness and made his heart melt at the delicious flavor. "Wkay, wets see what else." He mumbled with a full mouth. He flinched as Plagg jumped into the bag.

"Come on there has to be cheese in here!"

"Plagg, stop!" Adrien glared.

"No cheese! Just stupid goods and a card."

Adrien glared and pulled the kwami out as he was holding the card in his little paws. "Her family owns a bakery, not a cheese emporium." His eyes looked at the pink car and jerked it from his hand before letting the kwami go. "Give me that."

"Oh what's that, _a love letter_?"

"Hardy har har, it's just a get well card. See?"

He shoved the card up to his friend to the picture of a sick bunny that says. "I hope to see you hop on your paws soon!" Adrien chuckled as he popped another macaroon into his mouth. "Dats cute."

"Blah, she's just as corny as you." He gagged before floating onto Adrien's shoulder as he opened the card. Adrien's eyes searched the card, the words danced in his head and he leaned back against his bed as he laid the card on his lap. His heart clenched tightly as so many emotions danced in his heart as he searched in front of him. "I didn't know she cared so much for me…"

 _'Dear Adrien, I hope you feel better soon. It pains me to see you have to_

 _suffer even with a small thing as a cold. I care about you more then  
_

 _you will ever know and I am here for you if you need anything or anyone to talk to._

 _555-555-6524_

 _Love, Marinette.'_


	15. Chapter 15: Can't Look Away

The muscles below his skin ached with every movement he made under the tight leather suit. He was still not feeling up to code, but it didn't matter. His heart pumped quickly at the thought of her name that rushed through his mind. Marinette. Seeing her earlier that day, he wanted to talk to her again. Ever since their small chat during the big snowball round up; which Kim sadly won, he had long to talk to her again; really talk to her like close friends. It excited him to see her today, but her visit was cut short sadly because of the misfortune that occurred. It wasn't a big deal, it was just a keyboard, he was sure his dad would get him a new one. However, Marinette being Marinette, took it a different way. He knew why of course, Chloe even made the statement herself which sent Marinette over the edge. Clumsy-Cheng. People looked down on her, only seeing a clumsy girl, or at least, that's how she felt how everyone was looking her. He didn't see it that way. Of course he knew she was clumsy, but in a cute Marinette way. His glowing eyes searched the city below as he was crouched along a bar railing as his pupils pulsated, searching the small building set before him. Though it was after hours, the store being closed and all, the hint of bread and other sweets still lingered in the night air. It had been a while since he came and visited her along her balcony.

A small choking cough escaped his lips and jerked through his chest. He shivered as the cold air rushed pass him. Plagg had stated before their transformation that he should just stay home and eat some cheese. Being sick and going out during the second winter before spring would finally come its way was a bad idea but Adrien nor Chat didn't care. He didn't think ahead of time, he never does, he went with what his heart told him. His friend was upset, he had to check on her, see how she was doing. Chat's arms tensed before he pressed all his weight and force along his legs and launched himself over the city street. The freezing air brushed pass his cheeks and caused his eyes to water. His body plummeted down and he gasped as he had miscalculated the distance he soar. His body thud down hard and crashed across the shade tarp that dangled over a pink deck chair. The chair beneath his body jerked as the legs bounced across the hard ground. He felt he was drowning in the fabric, the tarp above tangling around him and something else he had trouble figuring out as he tried to untangle himself from underneath.

"Whose out here?!" A female voice yelled and a small light shimmered across the fabric that he was trapped under. His body stopped moving; as if the person would be able to see him if he didn't make a single movement or sound. His heart sunk deeply for a split second before the voice spoke again. "Chat Noir?"

Chat looked up as the tarp around him was pulled back by a pair of slender fingers. The full moon above shined from behind which slightly hid her features but the small light along her pink torch shimmered slightly along her face. Marinette. He blinked slightly as he stared up at her curious bright sky blue eyes that leered down at him. Her blue eyes seemed like they could capture his very soul. He adjusted himself slightly along the chair as he stared along her face. Some force kept his eyes locked onto hers. His heart pumped quickly and pulse growing cold, part of him felt her eyes did in fact take his soul in that very moment. What was happening, he couldn't look away from her. Her voice murmured to him, but he didn't hear her. Her eyes weren't the only thing that caught his attention; his eyes stared upon the loose locks that laid upon her shoulders. Has she ever had her hair down before? It looked rather nice being down. Not that she didn't look good with it being pulled up, it was just different; a good different. His world slightly started spinning, was it from being ill or was it for another reason?

"Hello, earth to the alley cat, can you hear me?" Marinette snapped her fingers. "Did you hit your head on the way down or something?" she questioned as she reached, trying to untangle him from the tarp and the set of ornament lights that entwined his body. Chat blinked, shaking his head as he rattled his brain back to reality from her touch across his body as she helped get the crap off him. He moved his body around as his hands reached, helping untangle himself. "Um, sorry about that." He blushed under his mask as he somewhat lost his balance as he went to stand and just fell back along the porch chair. Now he was being the clumsy one. His eyes twitched somewhat as her bell like laugh chimed through the air. He cleared his throat as he got the last of the lights from around his legs and handing them to her as he flicked the last bit of the tarp from him. Marinette leaned over and sat the lights among the chair as he stood to his feet. "Sorry, again. I kind of, miscalculated the distance."

Marinette rose a brow as she took the tarp from him and began folding it down. "Are you sure you didn't want to just make a dramatic entrance? Cats tend to want to be the star of the show."

Chat chuckled under his breath as his skin grew hot as he was growing embarrassed. His nails scratched along the back of his head as he stared down at her. His heart swelled as he gawked along her dark blue locks that draped around by her collar bone. Marinette blinked as a voice entered the conversation from below in Marinette's room. "Marinette! Are you okay! What happened?" Her father plead from beneath. Marinette's skin covered in goosebumps as she shoved the tarp into Chat's hands and ran over to her trap door window. Chat looked down at the tarp and tossed it over his shoulder and onto the bench. "Oh, nothing papa!" she called down below. "A….a….a cat somehow got up here and got tangled in my lights."

"A cat? That was a little loud to be a cat."

"Yeah, it knocked my tarp over and, um, fell against my chair. Everything is fine!" Marinette lied.

"Well, okay, come inside when you can, its cold out, don't want you catching a cold like that Agre-"

"Okay papa!" Marinette blushed and quickly tossed the door shut and turned to Chat. She flinched slightly as he was a foot from her, staring. Why was he staring at her? Her eyes glanced down at her pajamas. Pink and polka dotted, nothing that seemed too odd. She pushed her hair behind her ear as her skin grew hot from his gaze. Did she do something? Wait- why was he here is more of a question. She pulled her hands down along her hips. "What on earth are you doing here Chat?" she asked as she poked him against the chest, pushing a barrier between them as she motioned him another few inches back.

Chat had to jerk himself back to reality again as his vision focused on her. "Oh, um." He completely forgot to why he was here seeing her in cute spots, or well, why Chat Noir would be there. She could understand if Adrien was checking on her, but Chat Noir knows nothing that went down today. Why would he be here, checking on Marientte? "I….wanted to see how you were doing. Um. I. Um, that whole MovieMonsterMarathon that went down two weeks ago. The, electric monsters that attack you." He clenched his hands together as he bit his lip and then quickly scratched the back of his head as his eyes looked away. "Um, yeah, are you okay?"

Marinette stared after him, she looked about the ground as she thought back to when she saw Chat. It was two weeks ago, a lot has happened. Of course she knew what he was talking about; Electrobeth and her evil current goblins that dragged her across the carpet floor. Reaching she rubbed her back slightly as she remembered the rug burn that left. This was odd of him to check on her after so long. Her eyes looked to him and sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm fine you silly kitty. I've had to deal with more worse horrible things."

"Oh really? You a super hero too, battling evil villains and monsters?" he snickered. A sweat drop fell down her temple as she gave an awkward chuckle following his. "Um, yeah, well, no, _I wish I was a super hero. That would be so cool to help save Paris, but I'm fine just being a normal girl._ I just get stuck in the cross wire of it all. Bubbler taking my parents, my friend being forced back to her evil self in front of me, having to going on date with a villain, being zapped and chased after a giant robot. Other than that, a normal girl." She ran her fingers under her locks and scratched the back of her neck which grew hot. Chat smiled down at her and then frowned slightly as her words processed through his mind. She and other did seem to get caught in the middle a lot. It kind of pained him they had to deal with all the endeavors. His eyes searched her face; her cheeks were rosy red as her eyes were looking away from him. He coughed to himself as he took in a sharp breath when her vanilla scent entered his cat nose. Marinette blinked and looked over to him as he continued to cough to himself. The cough sounded serious as it rumbled in his chest. Lightly reaching up, she gripped his shoulder as he had motioned himself away as he was coughing. "You okay?"

He coughed a few more times before nodding slowly. "Y-yeah, just, um, sick is all." He claimed. She blinked and then suddenly glared as her blood boiled. Chat looked and grew kind if scared at her expression; her glare was scarier then Ladybugs. "You're sick! And you are out in the cold!"

"Well, this suit doesn't really fight off the cold." He explained and then blinked as she reached and took his hand suddenly and dragged him toward her doorway entrance. She pointed down at her door way with a sharp mother like glare as the cold breeze brushed pass them causing her locks to flare slightly as if the force around her was like flames consuming her body. He bit the corner of his lip before he shrugged and jumped down not wanting to disobey that demon hiding under her skin. With a small squeak of her bed from his landing, he quickly leapt off her mattress as she followed behind. The rush of the warmer house cause him to shiver from the temperature raise. Rubbing his arms along his cold shoulders, he looked to Marinette as she strolled down her little stair way. His eyes looked around the dark room as he followed behind.

His wondering eyes then looked over to her as she pointed down to her pink polka doted chaise longue. He puckered his lips slightly as if he was like a dog and obeyed her command, sitting along the soft cushion without hesitation. "Stay right here." She demanded before she strutted off, opening her trap door and making her way down to the rest of her house. Chat stared after her, and as her presence left the room, he stood up to his feet and looked all about his surroundings. He strolled his heavy weighed body over as ran his fingers across her white corner desk. His fingers walked across her keyboard and then up toward the small pink desk lamp, flicking the fixture on. He adjusted his eyes to the light and looked about the room, was her room always this pink? He blinked looking at the small smiling cat face tchotchke that sat along a tiny cupboard with some doodling notebooks inside. He poked the middle of the cats face as a chuckle escaped his lips as the weird expression it had. Did he looked like that? His eyes then shimmered at her pink organization station that had small drawers hiding behind a pair of doors. He was curious, as he opened each and every small drawer. One was filled to the top with different buttons, the other two had different colored threads and some thimbles thrown in. His eyes glanced along the sewing machine that was along the other side of the table. It was well maintained; no dust, no dirt, not even a scratch. 'Marinette sure does love fashion' he whispered as he glanced along all the sticky notes among her cork board of different design ideas. He didn't quite understand her little notes however, they were probably only what Marinette would understand; yellow topper with orange band and bugle beads, long fit floral bustle sapphire and magenta, heart line puffy garment. Her own system in some sense. Sure, his dad loved fashion and designing but when it came to this stuff, Adrien was no expert.

Chat jumped in his skin as he heard Marinette's footsteps making her way back up her stair way. Dashing over, he quickly jumped back along her seating furniture and gasped as he rolled across it quickly and fell onto the ground. Marinette turned around and up into her room, raising a brow as she stared at the pair of feet that hid behind the legs of her chaise. She placed her hand along her hip as she sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat." She claimed as the cat sat up quickly with an awkward chuckle. His eyes then looked down to the blue bowl along her other hand. He creased his brows and looked to her. "What's that?"

"Soup, now, get up here." She claimed as she sat along the cushion, stirring the contents around with a plastic spoon. Chat rose and crawled along the seat and swung his legs over, prompting his hands along the edge as he looked over to her. She smiled and looked up to him as she handed the bowl to him. "I have some of my famous chicken dumpling soup. It will make you feel better."

"For me, you shouldn't have." Chat chuckled as he stirred the soup around and stared along the contents. "You know, if you feed a cat then they will never leave your side."

"Maybe I shouldn't give that to you then, that would be one nasty curse to get rid of."

"Curse? I think it would be more of a blessing, if you asked me Princess." He exclaimed with a wink. Marinette couldn't help but give a giggle at that comment. Even though he was corny as can be, it was funny sometimes with what came out of his mouth so quickly.

Marinette then looked away and sighed as her mind remembered of everything that occurred earlier that day "Yeah, I have a lot left over. So, dig in, someone might as well eat it."

Marinette took in a sharp breath and rose to her feet as Chat stared after her and then looked down at the soup. "Your parents didn't like it?" he questioned as he winced, kind of afraid to eat it. Marinette clung her hands to her body as she leaned against her desk and peered out the window. "No it's not that, I just-" She sighed deeply as her heart ached somewhat at the thought of his name. "I made it for a friend." She choked slightly as the words caught in her throat. "It didn't turn out well when I gave it to him, or tried to give it to him."

Chat gathered part of the soup up in his spoon with a small dough lump as he looked to her. "A friend?"

"Y-yeah, it's nothing, my friend was sick and I made him soup, I tried to give it to him, but it ended up all over his keyboard and I kind of ran away afterwards." She scratched the back of her ear as her cheeks grew pink once more. She was talking about him; Adrien. Chat stared along her, she had pain along her face; she must feel awful. He slowly took a bite of the soup and then blinked as fireworks set across his mouth. The sweet broth soaked dough oozed in his mouth and made his taste buds dance like hula girls dancing in circles with hula-hoops around their hips. He groaned softly as he chewed the dough lump and swallowed, his cheeks turned red with delight and enjoyment. "Oh my god!"

Marinette looked over to him, a small smile spread across her lips as he began digging into the bowl with such excitement. A small giggle left her smiling lips as her heart grew all fuzzy. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Your friend is missing out!"

Marinette's smile faded back to its frown as she looked away again. Her heart crunched tightly in her chest. She was such a klutz, if Chat really likes it, maybe Adrien would have liked it. Chat looked to Marinette and frowned. "Sorry. Um. Hey, it's okay, I'm sure he would of liked it." He expressed, he wasn't lying; Adrien would have loved it. He licked the broth from his lips and then took another bite. "Why not try and give it to him again, you said you have a lot left over, right?"

"There's no point, no matter what I do, I'm always going to be clumsy and ruin everything. I'm a nuisance." Those last words, burned his heart like salt on a fresh wound.

Chat Noir face grew serious as he sat the bowl down along the seating furniture and rose to his feet. This time, it didn't feel like he was carrying some two ton safe on his shoulders as he walked to her. Maybe that's all he needed, was some nice warm soup. He already felt like a millions bucks with the small amount the bowl contained. He walked toward her slowly as she continued to stare outside her window. She cared about Adrien, he could tell, part of him always thought that she befriended Adrien but still held a grudge against him for the gum situation. She always acts weirdly around him, there is no other reason why she would act like that, right? But right now, she is showing, she does care about him. And him, Adrien, Chat, whoever he is, he felt the same caring feeling. He cared for Marinette, he rooted for her, stood by her, stood up for her, believed in her. He cared for her, so seeing her upset, something triggered off in his stomach that caused butterflies to be released and his body to act on its own. His heart squeezed and pumped fast as he stared along her porcelain skin along her face. The slight amount of light coming from her desk lamp illuminated ever feature. The small amount of freckles along her cheeks danced along her like stars in their own unique spots. Her dark locks sat along her shoulders and bundled up slightly as they crunched toward her face, making it somewhat rounded looking. Her blue eyes, as if they were chiseled from the new morning sky, or as if they absorbed the hue from the pure blue ocean water like a sponge. Butterflies filled his stomach as he approached her, reaching and touching her cheek. The tips of his fingers glided into her loose locks as her eyes looked up toward him. Her breathing was stuck in her throat at the distance he was to her. Their bodies were close to touching as he stared down along her face. "Don't ever say that." He whispered. "You're not a nuisance."

Her tear filled eyes scanned his face, they then looked down the middle of his chest and off to the side as she looked away from him. No, she was, she was a nuisance. No matter what he said, she always would think that. "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, and you're nice, caring, brave, cunning, and creative." Chat leaned toward her. "You're not a nuisance." He expressed as he then pressed his lips against her forehead. Marinette's heart raced at the friction of his lips when they connected to her skin along her forehead. Her face turned blood red as he then pressed his forehead against hers and peered down at her. "You're the one and only Marinette."

Her eyes searched his green ones, like little gems that shined over all others in a treasure box. Even with cat eyes, she could see the care, the love behind his stare that he meant every word he spoke. Her eyes quickly glanced to his lips and then back to his eyes. _Kiss him._ Her heart swelled at what she was thinking, she was crazy to think of something like that. She likes Adrien, but, why did she want to do that to Chat? Chat searched her face at the same time, her eyes seemed to plead like a lost creature looking from something. His eyes looked down upon her pink lips that seemed to shine right on her bottom lip. They looked like soft pillows, part of him wondered if they felt like that. His eyes looked back and locked with hers. His hand remained along her cheek that was warm to his touch. _Kiss her._ He was crazy to think to do that to her. He couldn't do that to her, it wouldn't be fair to tease her like that, would it? His eyes searched hers as his heart banged across his chest like a hammer on wood, trying to break through. _Kiss her._ He could feel it pounding all the way up to his throat, his mouth growing dry as he ran his finger along the corner of her lip. One quick one wouldn't hurt, would it?

His head moved slightly away from hers as he hesitated and then grew closer once more. Marinette stayed frozen in her spot as she continued to stare after him. Was he doing what she think he was doing? What should she do? She should stop him? Did he read her mind? Her heart ached and plead for this. Following his, her eyes somewhat fell as his breath glided against her lips as her hand touched the gap in his chest. Electricity pulsed through her body as his hand brought her face closer and his other one touching the back of her shoulder. Their lips barely touched, and a spark could already be felt which made them want to continue with the pleading feeling for the other. Chat stared along her face and then sighed deeply as his heart ached. He can't do this to her, it wasn't right. He moved his head and pressed his lips against her cheek and pulled away. "You. Um. Look good with your hair down." He whispered as he looked away from her, he clenched his eyes shut tight, her voice whispered his name with concern which caused him to bite upon his lip before he spoke again. "I-I'm sorry, I should go". Marinette's breath was caught in her throat as her heart sunk into her stomach. She stared along his face and then looked down at the floor as her chest ached. He was right. Her hand fell from his chest as she nodded slowly. His heart sunk into his stomach as her touch left his body. "Y-yeah, you should." she responded.


	16. Chapter 16: Think Before You Act

"You did what?!" Marinette couldn't believe her own ears, she was completely taken back from this. Her whole world came to a screeching halt as her heart clenched tightly in her chest. Her fingers gripped her shirt tightly into her grasp in the location of where her heart normally would be pumping. But it was cold and stopped beating from its normal function, or at least, it felt like it did. Her brain raced and vision going slightly blurry as her stomach flipped and flopped all over inside of her body. She could only imagine all of her inner organs and tubes getting all tangled up from all that bouncing inside. She could only wish that all that bouncing movement would make her heart start up again. But who was she kidding, it was going to stay frozen in its chamber; forever. She was in utter disbelief of her friends' action, her best friend did the unthinkable. She was shocked at what she did behind her back and against her own wishes. "You, you gave Adrien a love letter from me?! Wi-without my consent!"

"Hey! It wasn't really a love letter per say, it was just a get well card," Alya hesitated with each passing word she spoke of, her voice growing quieter then the last. "Which stated that you cared about him, that if he needed anyone that you were there…" Alya took in a sharp breath as she looked away from her friend with a scratch of her neck. "I may have also put your number in there…" she exclaimed as she then pressed her fingers together. Marinette's mouth fell with disbelief, it dropped as far as it could go.

"What else did you do? Spray it with perfume, cover it in glitter, and put hearts all over it?"

"Marinette, calm down, I would never do that to you." Her eyes then began to dash all around her, avoiding to connect eyes with Marinette's. Alya puckered her lips slightly as she leaned against the brick building. Marinette squinted her eyes tightly as she could see the look along her friends face. She was hiding something else and afraid to say it. Her eyes turned into a glare that could possibly turn a person to stone. "Do you have something else to share with the class?" Marinette questioned with a grip of her hips. Alya licked and then bit upon her bottom lip as she twitched a bit and then busted out a long breath she had been holding in.

"Okay! I did put 'Love Marinette', that's not a big deal, right?"

Marinette's whole body became ice; her fingers, arms, toes, everything. She couldn't move, her feet were frozen to the salt covered sidewalk as a small gust of wind glided pass the both of them. The wind was about to shatter her small body and cause it to float away as it grinded into snowflakes to drift onward forever. "Y-you, what?" Marinette whispered outload, dumbfounded as her eyes searched the floor below as her legs started to move toward the edge of the sidewalk.

"Oh come on, the way I worded everything, it can be taken as a friendly gesture, not as in you confessing your love. And if he takes it that way, then see how things go from there."

Alya blinked as Marinette turned and gripped her arms tightly into her grasp. "I don't want him to see it that way, I don't want him to see it anyway, it wasn't from me, I'm not ready, this isn't right, this isn't fair, that is so not cool, oh my god, I can't breathe!" Marinette took in large gasp of air as she pulled away from her friend and quickly sat along the nearby benching as she fanned herself. A though it was a bit cold out, her skin was boiling hot. It boiled like hot tomato soup, her cheeks turning the same color, redder then Nathanael's hair. Alya shook her head slightly at her friends' reaction of this all. She loved this girl but sometimes she was just plain nuts. Marinette looked about at all the pass byers. Were people watching? Did everyone know? Is there more she doesn't know? She couldn't stay here with everyone staring and knowing about her love life that was going to fail miserably. Her whole world felt as if it was closing in on her. Her fingers clenched into her loose locks, digging into her scalp. The whole city shifted around her as her mind just imagined different scenarios that would happen between her and Adrien. None ending well. All ending in disaster. Alya pulled away from the brick building and sat softly next to her panicking friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried to ease her mind. Marinette didn't look at her, Alya was her friend but she disobeyed her. She didn't own Alya, she could do whatever she wanted. But she went against her friends wishes. First, she told Nino of her crush on Adrien when she didn't want her telling anyone. And now, after her not ready to confess her love for the golden boy just yet, what does she do? She sneaks a love letter into her bag of baked goods without her knowing. So that was why she was acting strange with the bag.

"You're mad at me, I know, but, what's done is done, can't change the past," Alya explained with a wave of her hands and a push up of her glasses. "Can only live in the present and stop worrying about the unseen future."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not you, I'm always wanting to change the past, I always worry about the future. I can't live in the present cause I worry about everything else! My life is ruined. I'm going to have to drop out of school, dye my hair, change my name and live in a new city."

Alya blinked a few times as she took her friends statement in, her dumbfounded eyes turned into a glare; an unamused faced. Marinette's lips clenched shut as she then looked away from her friend and along the sidewalk below her feet. Her hair fell from her shoulders and hid her face slightly. Alya's eyes said it all and Marinette just heard her words from her own ears. She was over reacting; big time. Moving, name change, dying her hair, new school; that was stretching it a bit far. But still, her heart did feel like the world was ending because of it all. Only with the thought of Adrien thinking Marinette loved him. Marinette did love him, but she didn't want him to know that, at least, not right now. She wanted him to get to know her a bit more, she wanted to learn more about him as well. Along with she was dealing with a recent strange feeling in her stomach. She pulled her legs up to her person as she laid her head between her knees; she tried to shield herself from the outside world. She wanted to crawl under a rock and let everything go on as if nothing happened. Alya patted her shoulder and rubbed her back slightly. "Marinette, that was three days ago. So, if he thought you were confessing, then he would have approached you by now."

"He's been sick, how can he approach me if he's sick in bed?"

"He could have texted you, called you, face timed you, any of those could have happened since he has your number now. But last I recall, you haven't mentioned anything about Adrien doing any of the sort, has he? I mean, you do have his number in your phone still, right?"

"Well, y-yeah, but-"

"No buts," Alya exclaimed as she wrapped her around her friend and pulled her closely. "Adrien is the sweetest, nicest guy in the whole school, I know him without having to know him well. I know that if a girl confessed his love to him, and if he was interested, or not, he wouldn't leave the girl hanging. He's a gentlemen and knows its right to tell the girl of his own feelings, weather he has them or not. So if it eases your mind, I don't think he took that as a love letter, after all, like I said, no calls, text, or face timeys from the blonde Prince Charming."

Marinette looked about the ground as she bit upon her lip hard as the words of wisdom sunk in. Maybe she was right, Adrien is a nice guy; that was a reason Marinette liked him so much. He was very caring. He would never be mean and leave her hanging right? He must of just thought it was a friendly gift. Marinette took in a deep breath and looked to her friend with a smile. "Okay, your right."

"Am I ever wrong?" she questioned as she rose to her feet when the sound of the bus came to a stop in front of them.

"No. Well. Yes and no." Marinette smirked with a twitch of her brow. Alya glared slightly that caused her to giggle as she followed behind her friend into the warm confides of the bus. Finding their seats, Alya pulled her legs up onto the edge of the chair as she brought her knees close, laying her phone along them as she more than likely was messing on her blog. Alya was right about certain things but not everything; defiantly with her Ladybug theories, on account that Ladybug was sitting right next to her without her even knowing. Heck, she thought the evil Chloe Bourgeois was the Hero of Paris. Marinette smiled as she pulled her bag off her back and reached in, pulling her sketchbook out. She could tell that her friend was a tad busy with her blog. Might as well finish her sketches she had been doodling up for the past few days. She leaned forward as she laid her book along her legs as she began doodling along the page. Her darkish blue locks fell from her shoulders as she was hovering over the papers, running her pencil along. Her heart and stomach fluttered as her mind wandered off slightly into the doodling world. Marinette reached, pushing her hair behind her ear but it feel back forward as she continued to draw along the page. With a glance of her eye, Alya stared after her. She pulled her nose away from her phone as she stared her friend down.

"Hey, I was wondering something." Alya questioned with a drop of her legs. They both looked up as the bus came to another stop, people raising up and moving in front of them as they reached their destination. Marinette glanced to her friend and back to her book as the bus started again shortly after. "What?" she questioned. Alya puckered her lips slightly as she still stared after her, trying to somehow read her mind. After meeting up with her today, Marinette seemed kind of off, more than normal; she seemed like herself but a bit quieter, she kept wandering off into space and kept sighing to herself. She was shocked she returned to earth when she told her about the secret letter. It had been making her grow antsy not telling her friend about the get well card but again, something was different about her friend.

"Why are you wearing your hair down today?"

Marinette blinked as she was taken back slightly, it caused her heart to sink a few inches down and burn. Chat Noir flashed in her mind that made her skin heat up. A blush appeared across her cheeks but luckily there was a wall of her locks that hid such redness on her face from her curious friend. Clearing her throat to herself as she pretended to cough as she sat up, hoping the blush was gone from her cheeks. "N-no reason at all, just wanted to do something different for a change."

"No. No. There has to be a reason." Alya questioned as Marinette's eyes went back to her book. "I've known you for almost a year, and you never ever where your hair down unless you're going to bed; sometimes."

"Like I said, I wanted a change. B-besides, its cold out and wearing my hair up doesn't exactly repeal the wind from my ears."

Alya searched her friend that was avoiding eye contact with her. She was still curious though. She went to speak but was interrupted when the bus came to another stop, only one person got off but a group of guys entered in that were making nothing but noise. Alya groaned crossing her legs with a roll of her eyes when they sat across them and started nudging the other, pointing in their direction. She hated rude people and they were being very rude. Alya returned to her phone as she shrugged her friend off for the time being, trying to be quiet as much as possible as the boys continued to talk loudly. Marinette glanced up at the rowdy boys. There were three of them; all three had baggy jeans on except the middle guy who wore black tight jeans and all with sneakers. One wore a dark purple trench coat with dark brown locks that were gelled up into a quiff hair style. The guy in the middle wore a grey parka coat, his jeans slightly ripped on the left knee, with dirty blonde hair that was messy a tad and somewhat spiked up down the middle, sideburns growing down to a small thin layer of facial hair about his chin. The final guy was slightly tanner then the other boys, wore square glasses and had jet black hair which was styled in the driver look; he was wearing a grey sweat shirt with some type of school logo to the front but it was badly faded and you could barely make it out. They looked like Lycée students; more than likely terminale's.

The other few passengers glared in the boys directions but kept their mouths shut. Shooting her eyes back down, her skin began to crawl as she felt their stares on her person. Her heart began to race as she heard their words, unsure if they were talking about Alya, her, or someone else on the bus; 'that one girl looks familiar', 'she's kind hot', 'I like the hair', 'I like the other one', 'tiny thing she is', 'I'd bang that'. That last comment made her turn bright red, her eyes for whatever reason glanced up at them. Her heart sank as the group of boys sent a wink her way when they caught her attention. Her eyes quickly shot back down as she inhaled quickly. Her body turned hot as her stomach did flips. Please let the next stop be theirs. She screamed in her head. The boys chuckled at her reaction. "I like a shy girl." The middle guy commented outload. The next stop came and went, and they continued to sit across from them.

Alya glanced at her friend as her face was growing very red, her eyes then went to the boys and she scuffed. "Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer." She glared. Marinette jumped in her skin at her friend's sudden comment.

"Don't mind if we do." Purple Trench coat told as he leaned back along the seat, laying his foot along his knee as he pulled his phone out. The middle friend nudged him in the rib with a chuckle but caused the guy to put his phone down. Marinette glanced to her friend and then to the boys as the conversation continued. "With how you pigs act, that will probably be the only thing close to a girl you can get." Alya crossed her arms. Marinette grumbled. Why did she have to start something, now they aren't going to leave them alone and they had a few more stops to go before they get to the music shop.

"Oh a sassy girl, I like that~" The boy with glasses claimed with a wink her way. Alya groaned with another roll of her eyes.

"A sassy girl that has a boyfriend. A sassy girl that could easily kick your buts." After she pulled the boyfriend card, their bodies shifted a tad. Well that train left the station but Marinette felt their gazes on her a bit that caused her to shift in her seat. The boy's kind of nudged each other about her.

"What about you polka-dot?" The middle guy questioned; referring to Marinette as she was modeling her pink spotted jacket. Her heart stopped as she didn't look up to him, she held her breath in; afraid if she would simply breathe they could capture her soul. "You single?"

Marinette kept her mouth shut; which was an answer for them. "How about you go out with me, bet you never dated a real man before." He claimed as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde locks. Alya glared as she pulled her friend close. "As if, don't even think about it you creeps." Alya hissed that caused the guys to just chuckle. Marinette looked to her friend as she tucked her book away. "Marinette is smart and knows a creeper when she sees them." The bus came to stop and Marinette jerked up, tugging Alya to her feet and down the aisle. "Awe leaving so soon?" The middle guy smirked as he spoke again. "Marinette." Her name leaving his lips made her shiver. She ignored their calls as her body was on fire, and face blood shot red as her heart was pumping fast. She was about to explode. She tugged Alya out the doors and made them walk a few paces down the sidewalk as the bus continued on ward along the street. "Marinette! This isn't our stop!" Alya claimed as she was tugged along. As soon as the bus was further up the road, she turned to her.

"Why did you have to talk to them?" Marinette whined as she let her friend's wrist go. Alya stared after her from the anger behind her words.

"They were being rude as hell, they shouldn't talk to us like that." She huffed.

"But you just made things worse."

"No I di-"

"Yes you did, don't say you didn't, because you did." Marinette grumbled as she cupped her burning face and hid it in her grasp. She just wanted to strangle her friend sometimes with how she acted, thinking with the fire in her heart and not her brain. "Those types of guys feed off that kind of attention, it just makes them crazier and flirt more. I didn't like how they were talking about us either, but if we just ignored them, they would have gotten the picture."

"Not always Marinette, you need to stand up for yourself when it comes to people like that."

"I know how to stand up for myself." She grumbled firmly as she looked to her friend. "When it is needed."

"Well, it's too late." Alya glared as her arms were crossed, the air shifting slightly around them. "Now what? We are going to be late for the signing."

Marinette sighed as she looked away from her glaring friend. She didn't think about that, she just had to get out of there before things got crazier. The way they talked, it made her skin crawl and stomach grow in knots, and not in the good way at all. She took in long inhale as she turned to her friend. "I guess we just have to walk."

"The music shop is 15 blocks away. And Jagged Stones new album will be sold out by time we get there and there is no point getting his autograph on a napkin when I already got 5 of them." Alya huffed as she looked away from her friend. Marinette frowned as she looked away; they could call a cab, but that would be pointless and just take all their money away for the cd. Her parents could pick them up but they would be a bit to lock the shop up if they were busy. And Alya's mom was always busy at work at the Bourgeois hotel cooking fine cuisines for the lunch rush. Alya's eyes scanned the area around them, her eyes then twinkled slightly with a smirk growing on her face. "We are on Stoop, aren't we?" she questioned. Marinette looked around and nodded. Quickly pulling her phone out, she turned to Marinette. "I think I know who to call, he is just a few blocks over~" Alya spoke as she poked her friends nose. Marinette blinked as she stared after her. Him? Who?


End file.
